A rented family
by trini86
Summary: Four and Zeke are partners in a ad corp. Zeke lies to a high client that only will work w/ family oriented people. Zeke is engaged which is true. But lies that Four is married w/ a child. Forcing Four to ask his assistant Tris and her autistic son to be his fake family. Bad summery, Sorry! Not normal story I normally write. Possible trigger warning of ABUSE! Sex content & language
1. Chapter 1 Meet Four

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**I do not own Divergent series. The true and only owner is Veronica Roth.**

**I am testing this story out... comment let me know if it is a keep :)**

**Warning: Possible trigger warning!** Will contain relationship and child abuse, sexual content and adult language. You have been warned! NO THIS IS NOT A RAPE STORY!

This story will be given in Tris, Four and possibly other party **P.O.V** please look for the indicators on top of the page.

This is also set in a modern world environment. Along with the struggles of having a special needs child. I know totally not what I normal write about... But this story hit me and wouldn't go away. So to speak.** Let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue the story :) **

**There are three other stories I am still brain storming.**

* * *

**A rented family**

**About:**

I never wanted a family! For me love isn't real, its a way to place all your hopes and dreams into someone and use it against them. I prefer to select my companion as needed and leave it at that. Until now... Amar a very important possible client is known to only work with corporations that are based around family oriented. Zeke my partner told him that not only is he happily engaged (which is true). But I have a wife and child at home (not so true). With a family retreat coming up hosted by Amar himself I will need to find a suitable "wife and child" to come with me. Will Four ever change his ways? Can his "wife" prove to him the true meaning of love and family?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Four P.O.V**

**Warning: Sexual content and Adult language!**

"Good morning...Umm Four, right?" I hear from behind me.

I instantly feel the irritation growing with in me. Was she still here? I turn around and discover a woman standing in my kitchen, wearing the same slutty dress she wore last night at the bar. I can see that she tries to smile shyly, but I know better than to fall for that act. I can tell last night and even this morning, this wasn't the first time she went home with someone she didn't know. Although truth be told it wasn't my first time either. I prefer a one time only deal, no strings attached. I see no point in ever getting attached by one person and one person only, to only be hurt at the end. Who wants and needs that bullshit.

"Like the number? Right?" She ask tearing me from my thoughts. Yup like I haven't heard that question everyday of my life.

I try so hard not to roll my eyes and be rude, I know I should be a gentlemen. But truth be told she has already worn out her welcome the minute I was done last night. It's not that I have anything against women... I love them. They are the most gorgeous, sexual, satisfying creatures ever created, and with the right woman... Man can things be real nice and so satisfying.

Although this woman that is standing right in front of me, in my kitchen with no shoes on and hair not even brushed yet... I have to say needs to go. I'll admit she has a body of a goddess. Her hips that are shaped best to grab and ride from the back, her boobs heavenly big, her mouth big enough for my dick to fit in. But that is all she has going for her. Her voice is whinny and annoying. Her attitude is highly high maintenance. I know that unless I am getting her to shut up with my dick in her mouth, I won't last half an hour talking to her without having the urge to ditch her.

I nod responding to her question. Honestly I just don't trust my words that will come out of my mouth at this point. It's best to keep quiet. I learned my lesson last time, certain glass and fragile things did not survive after that woman was done. I also don't even know this woman's name. I also never tried to learn it, just call them beautiful or gorgeous instead of using their real names. I don't see the point to get to know them personally, they're usually gone by the time I wake up. Again, preferred.

"So how about you take me out to dinner tonight? Than we can have round two. Or would it be round five?" Fuck no, am I stupid!

I admit yes, it was four times last night. I have a high sex drive. It wouldn't take me long or much to get me going again. So when I have a woman in my bed, I like to take full advantage. I'll go as many times as the woman allows me to. My record hitting six times in one night. Honestly, no one got sleep that night.

"My schedule is... all full today and for the rest of the week. I'll call ya." I say.

Placing my now empty mug in the sink and reaching for my keys. Most of the time the women I bring home understand this gesture and gets the fuck out by now. If they are still here, that is. But nope not this girl. Shit.

"Can I have a cup of coffee too?" She asks.

Like always, I am prepared for this situation. I reach into the cup board and pull out a disposable coffee cup, fill it, cover it with a lid, and hand it to her. "Here you go." Get the point, woman!

"Would you like my number?" Seriously? Do I have to spell it out for this woman?

"Nope." I make sure to pop on the letter P, and don't even bother to look at her while saying it.

Doesn't take long after that, I hear the front door open and close and she has finally got the hint and left. What a relief knowing I won't have to deal with that again. I give myself another five minutes and start to head out to the office.

I work in the heart of Chicago. I love this city, never a dull moment. I work side by side with my best friends since high school Zeke Pedrad. He is your typical over the top joker, but when shit hits the fan, he is there no mater what. He is extremely friendly and creative as hell. Together we started Dauntless Advertisement Agency, or like most people call us D.A.A. It wasn't easy, we had a lot of ups and downs, and a lot of blood and sweat went in to starting this company. Now we are a multi billion dollar company, one of the top advertisement agencies in the United States.

Zeke is completely the opposite of me. He has been in a fully committed relationship with his girlfriend since senior year of high school. That's right, they are your typical high school sweet hearts. Whom just recently got engaged, her name is Shauna.

Shauna is great, she is your typical tom boy, don't fuck with me, kinda girl. She knows when to joke, when to be serious, and when to investigate. On top of her personality, she is also very attractive. Not that I would ever make a move, bro code. Plus after all these years, I see Shauna as a sister, that would be weird.

I pull into the garage, which is located under the building at work at. Of course I have no problems finding parking since I have my own parking spot. "Reserved for Four Eaton."

One thing about being successful, if I want something, I get it. Like my car the new Volvo XC90. I still remember that day. It was our second year anniversary of the company success, I was tired driving around in my little Honda civic 1995. Not there is anything wrong with that car. I love it. But it was well on its way to dieing. I walked into Volvo dealership, wearing nothing but blue old jeans and a black shirt. The dealer looked out and saw that I drove my Honda, the look that man gave me. He thought I was a good for nothing 25 year old kid. He didn't know what hit him when I paid the car in full instead of picking a payment plan like he was suggesting.

I claim out of my car and grabbing my work bag and jacket from the back seat. As I start to make my way towards the lobby of the building, I avoid all eye contact as possible. Not really in the mood for the small talk, flirty, girls that want to throw them selves on me today. Last nights events will last me at least a week until I start to crave again. Odds are when that happens I'll head to the bar.

I forgo the elevator and take the stairs like I always do. I hate taking the elevator, it's always cramped and takes too long to reach the twenty second floor. Not to mention I have issues with confined spaces. Also it's the best way to avoid the women in this building. Women throw them selves at me all the time, wanting to score with the famous Four. I admit I have made a few mistakes at the work place in the first few years of D.A.A. But since than I have matured and come to realize that it's best to keep it in my pants when it comes to the work place.

When I reach the twenty second floor I stop and take a deep breath and straighten out my cloths, before opening up the door that leads to the floor. I try and pace myself as I feel eyes stare at me as I walk through.

With all honesty there is only one woman on this floor I show one hundred respect to, the one woman that earned it from day one. Tris Prior, my assistant. From day one, Tris, has always demanded respect and was not afraid to call me out on my shit. She also wasn't afraid to throw it right back at me. It was a bold move, but I liked it. No other woman has ever had the guts to push the buttons she does. She is also a wise at almost everything. She is deadly smart when it comes to ideas, computers, and solving problems. Not to mention she is honest, selfless, kind, and brave. Even Zeke liked her when we interviewed her together. I still remember that day.

Zeke and I decide we are both financially stable now to start hiring help around our offices. "We need assistant. People to answer phones, help with email, and keep up with everything that we are lacking on." He had suggested it and I agreed. I was swamped and stressed at the time, and we were missing out on clients because we weren't able to meet our deadlines. We needed help.

We place an ad out in the paper and contact the temp agencies, and with in no time we had interviews lined up. It was a no brainier with Tris. She walked in confident and with a resume a mile long with the right qualifications and recommendations. I remember asking her why she wanted and needed this job so badly, her answer was so honest and selfless.

"I'm a single parent, my son is Autistic and ADHD. He deserves so much more than what I can financially give him right now. All I want is to give him a good home and life. I will stop at nothing to see to it that I do. So you see I need this job to place a good roof over my sons head, good food in his mouth, and cloths on his back. Not to mention the medical assistant he needs." She said it so straight forward,it took me by surprise. "Look I'm smart, and self driven. I can't play games because I can't afford too. What does that mean to you? It means that I will show up to work when scheduled and I will work my butt off, making sure I give this one hundred percent because I have no back up plan. And at the end of the day I have a child to care and look after." She said that with her index finger hitting the edge of the desk with each word. She wasn't playing around.

"One last question, Ms. Prior." Zeke said looking serious.

"Yes?" Tris asked Zeke.

"Will you ever consider sleeping with Four?" Zeke said nodding his head in my direction. At first I thought he couldn't be series. What kind of question is that at an interview?

"Does it look like I would? I have a child at home. I can't risk loosing my job at the end of the day over some two minute sweat job." Damn that stung but good answer. At that moment Zeke looked at me and I looked at him both nodding in agreeance. Tris was hired on the spot.

She has now been my assistant for the past three years. Since than I have given her graciously multiple Christmas bonuses, and two raises. All she well deserved on her own.

"Good morning, Tris." I say walking pass her desk.

I take a quick glance making sure she looks fine. Although many don't know this, not even Zeke, my true feelings for Tris is more than it should be. But I make sure that it never shows. I would hate to loose her as my assistant, I would hate to loose her all together, really. I love being able to see her every day knowing that she is well, safe, and happy. Which is strange because I never have these thoughts before about a woman. I never had to work, impress, or try to get a woman's attention. But with Tris, she never defaulters. She is always professional and keeps a pleasant smile on her face. But nothing more.

Its hard to admit that I have fantasized about her... I'm not just talking about sexually either. Although I am guilty at that, she has been present in a few of those helpful episodes when I am in the shower and need that quick release. But I fantasize about her general as well. I think about what it would be like to be with her, talk to her, hear her laugh. She's nothing like the other women I have seen. She's real.

But I know a woman like her, is completely out of my league. She is the kind of woman that you bring flowers too, take her out on a proper date to get to know each other, you may get lucky if you get a first good night kiss when you drop her off. You spend months dating and yet respect her enough to not have sex. You date until you need to no longer spend nights apart from each other. She is the kind of woman you brave getting on one knee and pouring your heart to her demanding for her to marry you. She is the kind of woman that you wait patiently at the alter and when you see her dressed in white your heart stops beating. She is the kind of woman that you make sure you are home for dinner every night, because you rather be home with her than any where else. She is the kind of woman that you strive to make your self better for her and for your kids. Something I know I can never do and be for her. I'm far to damage to repair.

Plus to make maters worst, Tris has a child. Not just any child, but a special needs child. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with being a single mom. Hell I wish my mom would have left my father and taken me with her. The truth is, they often said history is bond to repeat it self. If that is true, no one, not even Tris Prior would want me around her child. I can't and wouldn't blame her.

On top of it all, I have never been in love, never want to be either. From what I saw through my parents' marriage, love is a set up. Its a way to place all your hopes and dreams into someone and use it against them. At the end one or both get hurt and who wants and needs that.

"Good morning, Four." Tris says calling for my attention.

I see she is carrying a cup of coffee that she places on my desk. Steaming hot and black, just the way I like it. She also has her handy note pad and a pen.

"You have a office meeting with Zeke regarding the Amar account at nine. A phone conference with Mr. Ramos at one. Oh and a Nita called, she wants a call back regarding a dinner date." Tris says placing Nita's number on my desk. Nita? Shit which one was she? All well, who cares?

"Thank you, Tris. Anything else?" I ask.

"No." She says shaking her head.

"Great. Hows your son doing?" I ask. Although I may try to keep my feelings in check for her, I still want to make sure she is ok. She doesn't need anything for her or for her son. This feeling alone always takes me by surprise. This isn't me, I don't care about other people, I don't care what they go through or their struggles. But with Tris I want to help her, protect her from any more pain or struggles. Keep her safe. I don't know about her past, nor have I ever asked. But I know it must have not been good. She never seems interested in finding anyone.

"He is doing much better now. Thank you. We finally found a behavior therapist willing to squeeze him in on her schedule." She says with a wide smile. I never understood how many struggles there could be to find the right therapist for a child. Well alone how many a child with special needs may need.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Ok? Door is always open." I tell her. I want to tell her more, let her know how serious my words are. But I can't, anything more would be too inappropriate.

"Thank you, Four. I appreciate that." Tris says.

"Well you are appreciated around here. We want to make sure you are ok in return." I say with a smile. She nods and exits my office. It's than I allow myself to take in her appearance of the day, damn she looks good. She wears a button white blouse with the top few buttons left undone. Not to mention the blank dress pants that hug on her every curve just right. I shake my head from the thoughts that always seem to creep in. If I can't get my thoughts straight, this will be a long day after all.

I make my way towards Zeke's office, dreading the moment I have to acknowledge his assistant. Zeke's assistant is nothing like Tris. Although don't get me wrong, she is pretty. But Tris has this whole innocent, real beauty about her self. It's almost like she doesn't know how drop dead beautiful she truly is. Verses Lauren, she knows what she's got and she is not afraid to use it. She has made many attempts at me, even tried to trade positions with Tris once. Told Zeke it would better tuit our needs if they traded. Needless to say how fast that request was denied.

"Good morning, Lauren." I say not stopping for a response. My greeting is nothing like the one I share with Tris. I don't even bother to look at her direction. My eyes stay on my goal which is right now Zeke's office door.

"Well good morning Four." She says in a seductive tone. But I let it pass. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.

I enter the office without knocking, not wanting to take the chance in hell letting myself get caught up with Lauren. I did that mistake once too, something I will never do again.

"Four, my partner in crime. How was last night?" Zeke asks.

He has always known about my weekly bar visits. One of the only thing he envied about me. But silently I envied him as well. He often said he missed that hunt... trying to catch the one that wants to get away but can't. But just like I always told him he has a woman at home in his bed every night, more than willing to fulfill his needs. That I envy.

"It was.. successful." I reply, not wanting to go into details. But I'm sure that wont stop him from asking.

"Was she well gifted?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Zeke." I warn him. I'm not going there today.

"So what is the update on the situation with Amar?" I probe him. That moment I see his grin drop, his eyebrows crease together. I know it cant be anything good.

"What happened? Did we loose him? Shit. You know that was a high end client. What happened?" Crap.

"No. We didn't loose him, not exactly." He says, rubbing his neck. Crap what did he do?

"What than?" I ask.

"Well see, Amar wants to only work with those that are more... worthy of his money and time." Zeke says. What the hell does that mean? "You see Amar prefers to work with those that are family oriented." He explains.

"Umm. What?" I ask. Family oriented, what the hell does that mean?

"The way he explained it was, that those that have a family will work harder because they cant afford to loose verses the ones that are not so oriented." He explains. What the hell? That doesn't make any sense. I give my all to each and every client every time. I take in Zeke's expression, I know there is something more than what he is telling me.

"Zeke?" I ask.

"Well I didn't want to loose the deal." he says getting up from his chair, he starts to pace around the room. What did he do? "I... I told him that it was no problem. That we were both family men." What? "I explained to him about my recent engagement to Shauna and how we are looking forward to starting a family." Ok, that's ok. That's true. It's fine. "Than I told him that you were already married with a kid."

"WHAT?" I yell out. Married? A kid? Is he stupid.

"Well you see, I thought a lie wouldn't hurt. He doesn't have to ever know the truth. Just get you a wedding band for the meetings. Problem solved. Until..." Crap.

"Until what?" I ask.

"He said he throws a company retreat every year, and he would look forward to both of our families join him for the weeks festivities." He says looking down and finally stop pacing. I tell myself to stay calm. I cant and wont kill my best friend. No, that's wrong. I will end up in prison. This can be mended. Oh who the hell am I kidding. I'm going to kill him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Zeke? What the hell am I suppose to do now?" I start raising my voice again. I try to take a deep breath to calm myself, not working.

"Well, I thought about that last night. We all know that Tris is single and she has a son." Zeke start to point out his solution.

"Are you serious? Don't you think that is crossing the line, the woman is my assistant. Zeke you idiot. She has a autistic son. We don't know if the child can handle all that." I say pointing out the obvious to Mr. Einstein. Dumb ass! Starting to really wonder if Shauna is drinking most of the time she is with Zeke. It would explain it.

"Well, no life is perfect. It may give us credit for having a special needs child to the mix." Alright I might end up hitting him.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Tris

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Ethan, honey finish up your cereal we need to get going." I say as I look at the time on my phone. Ugh. Is it really already 7:52? We are going to be late today. I grab his bowl and place the remaining foot loops into a baggy, he can eat it on the way.

You are probably wondering... really what happened to the milk? That's easy, Ethan has sensory processing disorder, which often goes hand and hand with his Autism and A.D.H.D. Basically his senses aren't functioning like others would. No big deal, he prefers cruncher foods, he likes not too warm and not too cold baths, he needs tighter hugs to calm him down and needs a heavy weighted quilt to keep his anxiety at bay so he can fall asleep. Over the years I have learned to roll with it. If you treat it like no big deal, than Ethan will take it easier and his anxiety will not heightened. It's no big deal.

Life has thrown me many lemons over the years. A lot have been heart breaking, tragic even. But at the end of the day I have learned to place one foot in forward of the other and keep walking. Because at the end of the day that's all you can do. Keep going, look at the brighter things in life and don't dwell on the things that you cant control.

In Ethan's case, he is often hyper active, aggressive, loving, and often then most a T-REX. Yes, that's right, A T-REX! When Ethan becomes uncomfortable, anxieties are high, are unable to adjust to anything he often transforms into a t-rex. He curls his arms up close to him armpits, sticks his neck little out, and stomps with his feet. He roars as well instead of responding verbally. He can talk just fine, he is full functioning autistic child. Which means he can talk, walk, communicate, etc. Life is never a dull moment in my home, that's for sure.

His teachers love him though, they find his story telling very amusing. Somehow twisting any subject back into the Jurassic world period. I'm glad many love and cherish him as much as I do. But than there are those that don't understand him and why he is the way he is. So they act the only way they know how... They respond to him with mean words and actions. Even than, Ethan never lets them win, he gets up roars and stomps away. But when that happens he shuts down verbally until I come and calm him down. Usually with an extra firm and tight bear hug that lasts until I feel all tension in his body disappear.

Often most, I have to deal with those special parents... You know the ones that think you have no idea what you're talking about. The parents that say...

Your child looks normal, no way is he autistic.

But he can speak, are you sure?

The accusations of what I must have taken while being pregnant.

You seem normal maybe it was the father's jeans.

Maybe if you smacked his butt every once in a while he wouldn't act that way.

Seriously? I always mentally smack myself on the forehead. How is it that so many people have so much judgment, but never fully educated on the subject to really know what they are talking about? Like I said, I have no control on how special some people can truly be. All I so is explain to Ethan, that he is the most special, beatufil little boy and anyone that cant see that are idiots.

But no mater what has happened and what life has thrown me. I remain thankful. Thankful for my healthy and loving son, and for the job I love to go to each and every day. Life may not be perfect. But there are a lot of great things about it.

Before starting to work for Four at D.A.A, I was waitress. I was barely keeping our heads above water. Ethan was diagnosed at the age three. Which meant a lot of medical exams, and therapies he needed along with medications. Medical bills started to pile up very quickly with no way to pay them. Luckily I saw the ad in the paper "Assistant needed," the header said. I was so pleased that I met all the requirements. I wasted no time in calling and setting up the interview. Sure the line and wait was crazy and if it wasn't for my no sugar coated, and I don't have time for games, attitude. I probably wouldn't have gotten the job. If you had compared me to the hundreds of other applicants waiting... I didn't stand a chance. They were all female, mid or early twenties, gorgeous, with curves and big breasts. Nothing like me. You can tell they were fresh out of college, no responsibilities, not a care in the world. Who could blame them? But I needed this job, I wasn't leaving without a fight.

At first I thought Zeke was kidding when he asked if I would ever sleep with Four. Was he serious? If I answered no, was that a deal breaker. Was this whole job thing a way to make sure Four got laid every day or something? But than I looked at Four and he was just as shocked to the question as I was. Up until now, Four seemed pleased with all of my answers to all their questions. Including my honest answer on why I wanted and needed this job. I figured might as well answer this one honest as well.

"Does it look like I would? I have a child at home. I cant risk loosing my job at the end of the day over some two minute sweat job." It was the response I could think of at the time. When I glanced between Zeke and Four. Four looked little hurt. Why? Did he really think I am that kind of girl? Please. I have only been with one man in my whole sexual life. And after what he did to me, one man is more than enough. Zeke on the other hand, looked more than amused. I loved the idea of someone not sleeping with Four because apparently I got the job with that answer.

We arrive ten minutes before the first bell rings, we meet Mrs. Rodriguez right outside the school in our designated spot. Mrs. Rodriguez has been appointed as Ethan's Para professional. She meets him in front of the school, takes him to class, and than works with him for a hour each day. She basically makes sure he understands the material and goes over it, if need be. Than she helps him find me at the end of the day. I am beyond grateful for her.

Before the school assigned her to us, Ethan had high anxiety about arriving and the end of the day. He would often worry about finding me in the court yard. One day he was unable to spot me (seeing I'm only 5'2), and he ran off towards our house. I never saw it happen, someone must have been blocking my view. For two hours no one knew where he was, or what happened to him. Luckily he found his way home, and sat in front of our door rocking himself. After that Mrs. Rodriguez always makes sure to assure him I will be here, and always helps him find me.

"Bye, baby. Have a good day, be a good boy for mommy." I say giving him a kiss good bye on his forehead. He RAORS responding back but allows one of his hands to wave at me from under his armpits. The moment he is with in the building, I continue to watch has his body slowly relax and his arms fall to the side of his body. He hates walking on the busy streets. So much noise and so much action going on very disturbing for him. But I have no choice, I cant afford a car yet. Maybe one day.

It took us six months after I started working at D.A.A to save up enough to move us into a comfortable two bedroom apartment. At first Ethan took the change hard. He was use to being in a small studio apartment, major changes can bother him. It took him a few days of sleeping in my bed, than we both slept in his bed, than slowly over time made my way back to my bed. It took time, but now he can self sooth himself and fall asleep in his own bed, just like a big boy. I also just finally got most of our medical bills caught up as well. Getting bonuses and pay raises really helped pay them off quickly. I just have one more bill to finish off.

I walk at a fast pace to work. Hoping I get there before Four does. It's Monday, I might be lucky. I don't make a habit at being late to work. I love my job. I need my job. I never slow my pace entering the double doors to the building and sliding just in time before the doors to the elevator closes. The elevator eventually digs on the twenty second floor and I step off. I take notice that Four hasn't arrived. Great. Taking full advantage. I get to work. I check Four's office emails, take notes on what emails may be important and what needed just be trashed. Than I move on to the office voicemail. Just like the emails, I check for anything important and delete the rest. Four gives me full access to everything. My job is to basically make his life easier and smoother. I don't mind. Its nice working here, plus lets face it he is nice to look at.

Four has this tough guy thing going for him. But I can tell its just an act. His dark blue eyes often give him away... Although I am the only one that takes notice that he wears his emotions in his eyes. The rest he covers up pretty good. He is very well fit, his well built muscles always threaten to reveal itself through his clothing. Not to mention the man's hands... something about them. Long fingers, and big palm. Who wouldn't want them all over? Ok, Tris calm down.

After working for Four for so long, it didn't take long to understand Zeke's original question. Although Four doesn't make a habit sleeping with the women that work for him. There have been a few, not to mention the woman he also would bring or I should say take into his office for "lunch meetings." It may have been awhile since I have had relations but I know what it sounds like. The moaning, the sounds of items being thrown to the floor, the sounds of a woman calling out Four's name. It hasn't happened in awhile, I am thankful for that. I use to often get up and leave. Go to lunch, go get more supplies, anything. I wasn't sure why I hated to hear that... was I that uncomfortable with the thought of sex? Or was it because Four was having sexual relations with other woman? I'll admit that although I love and need my job, I did and still do have a crush on Four.

Four is so handsome, not to mention kind. I never understood why a man like Four isn't married or at least have a girlfriend. He is such a gentleman, caring, gentle all together. Its so disappointing that a man like him can reduce himself to sleeping around. He should have a woman caring for him, showing him endless love. But who am I to talk? I, who have ruled all men together other than the little man I go home to every night.

"Good morning, Tris." I look up as Four walks by. Although he doesn't stop for a more proper greeting, he offers a smile as I passes. That handsome, show all my teeth, smile. Wow.

I waste no time, I finish my task at hand. Go the office kitchen and get Four a nice steamy cup of coffee. Always black. As I am walking by my desk to reach his office I stop and grab my notepad and pen, tucking it under my arm.

"Good morning, Four." I say grabbing his undivided attention as I place the cup of coffee in front of him. I than go for my pad which is already open and begin to let him know what he has ahead of him for the day, along with any messages."You have a office meeting with Zeke regarding the Amar account at nine. A phone conference with Mr. Ramos at one. Oh and a Nita called, she wants a call back regarding a dinner date." I rely to Four. Placing Nita's number on his desk. I see him take it all I have said in. Until I get to the Nita comment, and saw nothing but irritation in his gaze. I guess he won't be seeing her again.

"Thank you, Tris. Anything else?" Four asks. _I can think of a few. Stop that Tris!_

"No." I say instead.

"Great. Hows your son doing?" He asks. I take notice that every day he asks about Ethan, and every day I wonder why. Is he just being polite? Or is he actually concerned? His eyes show his curiosity towards his questions. I also notice that every time he ask he always meets my gaze.

"He is doing much better know. Thank you. We finally found a behavior therapist willing to squeeze him in on her schedule." I inform him after all who can deny his gaze. Four has never been one to give me pity over me and my sons situation, instead he has always shown concern and curiosity for us.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Ok? Door is always open." He says. Did I mention how sweet he can be?

"Thank you, Four. I appreciate that." I express.

"Well you are appreciated around here. We want to make sure you are ok in return." He says with that smile that makes my panties wet. Damn, time to get.

I sit down at my desk as Four exits his office making his way to Zeke's. I let out a breath not knowing that I was holding it back. Over the past three years I have fantasize about that man. But I know it's just a fantasy no man like that would ever want me. Well alone a woman with a special needs child. I have come to terms with this, Ethan and I are fine the way we are. We don't need anyone coming in and changing that.

I start preparing for Four's phone conference. I grab the file, print out the lasts emails that have been sent as well as jot down a few notes for Four. But then a loud "WHAT?",breaks my concentration. Was that Four yelling? He sounded beyond upset. What could be going on?

Minutes pass by and there is no more yelling coming from Zeke's office. I begin to let it go. When I spot a red face, pouting, upset, Four. Heading back to his office.

"Tris, I need to speak with you. When you have a minute." He says passing my desk and entering his office. I take note he doesn't even bother to close the door behind him. Signaling that minute better be now. What did I do? Am I fired? I need this job! I get up slowly entering the office, and lowing myself in one of the office chairs. I take in a few deep breaths, steadying myself. Preparing myself for he worst.

"Four, is everything ok?" I ask him.

"No, everything is not." He says pinching the bridge of his noise. I know that what ever he has to say to me will not be good news.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please let me know if this is something to continue. If not let me know I have four other story lines I have been playing with as well :) take care everyone and like always HAPPY READING! **


	3. Chapter 3 What now?

**First off I want to say Thank you too all that left reviews and that are following this story. I honestly didn't think this was going to get such a big response that it has. I'm happy to see so many of you are liking this story! I plan to update as much as I can along with continuing my other story, Back to Abnegation.**

**Happy Reading! Comment below let me know how you like this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Four P.O.V**

It's taking a lot with in me not to loose my cool right now. Wanting nothing more than to possibly kill my best friend and partner. The fact that he lied to a important high end client, is one thing. But to say I am a happily married man with a child, is a total other thing. What makes it worst, is our high end Client, Amar, has invited us to a company retreat with our families. The only problem to that is, I don't have a family! I don't do relationships! I don't do kids! The fact that Zeke is also now offering to involve my assistant, Tris and her son, (who is by the way is autistic) into this. What is he thinking? It also isn't helping him when he says "Well, no life is perfect. It may give us credit for having a special needs child to the mix." I feel my waver thinning... any minute now. Wonder if a judge would actually convict me or just thank me at this point.

"Seriously? Did you just say that?" I say instead of implanting violence. He shrugs as his response. I stand up heading for the door. I have one more question before I go. "When is this... retreat? Where?" I ask.

"Spring break. Two weeks. Orlando, Fl." He says. Two weeks, Florida, I'm so fucked. I walk out of his office, not knowing how to proceed. On the one hand getting Tris on board would be most helpful. We can pay her more than fair, and she knows how important this deal is to company. I trust her and I know that she wont stir this company wrong. On the other hand it's a lot to take in, not knowing if her son can handle the stress of traveling, and being around so many strangers. Maybe it would be easier to hire actors. But that would open up a whole can of worms. Tris knows so much about me already and I know a awful lot about her and her son. It would be a no brainier if she was to do it. The choice would have to be left up to her.

I walk slowly back to my office, dreading the conversation that will have to be held with Tris. And soon. I notice she is sitting on her desk, file in front of her as she makes her notes in her note pad. She must be working on my next client. I take the moment to appreciate everything that she does for me. She really does go out of her way to make my life so much easier and lighter. Always prepared and has my back. Of course, I would want her to go on this trip with me. I would trust no one else with the job. It would feel wrong with any one else.

"Tris, I need to speak with you. When you have a minute." I say as I pass her desk. I don't bother to close the door behind me, signaling her to come in when she is ready. I take a seat at my desk preparing myself for the worst. I hope this situation doesn't force me to loose her.

"Four, is everything ok?" She asks. As she closes the door behind her and taking the seat in front of my desk. I notice she is tense, probably worried what I have to say to her. I wish I could somehow comfort her in some way. But I can't, not when I don't know what her answer would be.

"No, everything is not." I say pinching the bridge of my noise. How do I ask this? "Tris, we have a problem." I was cut off by a knock on my door. Zeke peeks in, thankfully he no longer has a goofy look on his face. I love nothing more to smack it off if need be. "What is it, Zeke?" I say in a cold, and hard tone.

"I thought I would come in, and help out. It's my mess, I should be here to help answer any questions or concerns." Zeke says. I can see the guilt on his face, he isn't pleased with himself. I nod and allow him to join us. He closes the door behind him, and take the empty seat next to Tris.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Tris asks, glancing between both Zeke and I.

"Tris, the reason why I called you in here is because we are in need of your help. You see Zeke here." I say pointing at Zeke. "As managed to get us into a bind. He informed Amar, that I am a happily married man... with a kid." I explain. I pause waiting for her to take it all in. When to my surprise she bust out laughing. She laughs and laughs so hard I see tears escape her eyes. I can't help it, I join in with her. I have never heard Tris laugh so carefree, and deep, it's contagious. Even Zeke joins in, neither one of us know what else to do.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Four, Zeke. But was Zeke drinking?" Tris asks, still laughing glancing between the both of us. That's actually a good question,it could be. It would make better sense in how I got dragged into this mess.

"It would explain a lot wouldn't it?" I reply.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asks finally coming back to earth.

"Will that's kinda why we asked you in here." All serious now. Tris, Zeke, nor I are laughing anymore. We wait for what seems like minutes for her reaction.

"What?" She says almost little too high. Here we go. "Please tell me you are joking?" I decide to get up from behind my desk and make my way around the desk leaning against it for support in front of her.

"Tris, you know I wouldn't be asking if there wasn't a lot at stack here. I hate having to put you in this situation. Believe me. But you are the only one I trust with all of this. You and I know each other so well already, it just makes sense. Please, Tris." I plead with her. Maybe I should start making those calls for actresses.

"Four. If it was just me... But it's not I have a son, not to mention he isn't like other children. Ethan can have break downs at any moment without notice and in the worst moments at that. Are you sure that's the way you want to go?" She ask me. "Have you really thought this through?"

"Tris, believe me. I trust and want you right there by my side. We will accommodate Ethan any way possible to help him. Anything. And please never think we will never want or accept Ethan. He is always welcome no mater what. He is your son, we care about both of you." For the first time in three years I let her see the truth behind my words, my feelings. She and her son will always be wanted. I take a quick glance at Zeke in hopes that he doesn't take notice to my true feelings. It would be this moment, this one moment that he would pay attention. I will never hear the end of it. "Also if this deal goes through, you will receive a nice bonus check. How does $20,000 dollars sound?"

"Is that a bribe?" She asks.

"Nope. Your bonus for helping snatch a client." I say smiling.

"I don't know. Four, do you even do kids?" Tris asks me.

"I... I... never had much experience. But I'm willing to try." I say. I hope she doesn't see the hesitation behind the truth. The hesitation that has nothing to with her or Ethan. More like the inner demons that tell me I might hurt her or her son one day. Something I would never want to do. But fear I might end up doing.

"Tris. I can tell you this. We will be staying in the Orlando Villas. It's more like a apartment hotel. Each suit has fully stock kitchen, dinning room, and living room. You will have a two bedroom, two bath suit. Which means Four can take one room, and you and Ethan in the other room. No one will suspect anything. Four will promise to keep things civilized and keep it in his pants?" It sounds like a statement for Tris. But as he says it he glances in my direction forming it into a question for me as well. I can't help the eye roll that happens at the sound of his words. Of course, I wouldn't try anything. Seriously?

"Zeke." I glare at him giving him a warning.

"Just saying man. Everyone needs to keep their heads in the game, and leave their second heads out of it." Zeke says as his eyes moves down wards on me, giving the suggestion as to the second head. I will hit him by the end of the day.

I quickly glance at Tris who hasn't said a word and notice her blushing. Wow. That is red.

"If I... If I do this, I need a guarantee that I no mater what I have a job to come back to at the end of all of this." Tris says glancing between the both of us. Of course she would, what makes her think other wise?

"Tris." Zeke begins but I cut him off.

"Tris, listen I know this won't be easy. But of course you will have your job at the end. I wouldn't have it any other way. I would hate to loose you as my assistant." I say meeting Tris' gaze. I see Zeke smirking from the corner of my eyes, and in that moment I know that he knows I have feelings for her. Damn. "So what do you say Tris? Would you be my wife for the week?" I say like trying to make a joke. But no one laughs. Damn.

"Umm... I guess... I... will." She says flustered and smirk. What does that mean?

"Where is the retreat any who?" She asks.

"Orlando, Fl." I answer. "We have a private jet, so it will just be us and Zeke's and his fiance on the plane. Should make things little more easier for Ethan. Right?" Hoping my ideas are on the right track.

"Umm, yea. The less people the better. The more people he is around the more anxious he will become." She says confirming that a private jet would be the best way to travel.

"Ok. If there is anything that you can think of that would help him, let me know ok. I want this to be a great experience for him too." I say. She nods not saying anything else about the subject at hand.

"I better get back to work." She says standing and heading out of my office. I wish I could tell her more... Tell her that here she and Ethan will always be family, here. That she isn't alone. But I cant. Knowing that I have nothing to offer her and her son other than heart ache and physical pain. She closes the door behind her and I take my seat back in my office chair behind my desk. I start getting to work on my computer pulling up files, and reviewing things. I notice Zeke hasn't moved a muscle yet.

"What?" I say not bothering to look up at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He says I can hear the smile he is holding get even wider.

"Will do nothing in your office, I have work to do." I say hoping he takes the hint that I need time to myself to think.

"Ok. Daddy." He says closing the door behind him. JACKASS!

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I'm still in shock from the discussion with Four and Zeke. The conversation continues to rerun in my mind. Ethan and I would have to play the part of being Four's family. I would be his wife, Ethan would be introduced as his son.

His son. Up til now Ethan has always been just my son. Sure when Ethan was first born, I had hoped his father would come around. Eventually Ethan would be Our son, or his son. But that time never came, days turned into months and quickly turned into years. Ethan has asked me a few times since this school year started, where his father was. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. He asked me if our family was broken. I just sat him down and explained to him that every family is different, some have both parents, while others have one or even grandparents instead. It doesn't mean we are broken, as long as we stick together and love each other. He seemed to accept that answer. For now. But how can you tell a child that his father wanted nothing to do with him. That his father didn't want to be tied down to a family. That he wanted to run around with God knows how many women instead. Not to mention everything that happened between his father and I. The selfish part of me is glad not to have him in our lives. But the other part of me, wishes Ethan had a father.

Could I do this? Pretend that Four is my husband, subject my son to the hopes of having a father to only find out at the end it was all a lie? Could Ethan cope with all these changes?

The money... $20,000. Is a lot of money, I would be able to buy us a good car and still have some left over for Ethan's college fund. Ethan long dream in life is to become a Paleontologist. Since he could speak, its all he has ever talked about. One of his first words were T-REX, for crying out loud. It wasn't surprising when he said he wanted to dig up dinosaur bones and study them when he grew up.

The more I think about it, I would be stupid to turn down this down. This kind of money, being a single parent, its a no brainier. Right?

I just have to figure out ways to make things go as smoothly as possible, for everyone. I know Four doesn't have experience with kids. It's hard for me at times, and I am use to it. Being a single parent to a special needs child can take a lot out of you. Most times it feels like no mater how much you give, will never be enough.

The end of the work day is nearing, and I am for one glad to have this part of my day over with. But that doesn't mean the day is over for me. Needing to head back to Ethan's school, take him home, changed, and feed him a snack and head right back out. Today is Monday after all, which means Ethan has Karate Ethan at first hated the idea of joining. But after a few weeks, even I saw the improvement with in him. He was able to focus some of his extra energy and it learn how to self discipline. I'll admit at first I didn't believe it myself, when the therapist mentioned it. But she was right, it helps tech the child how to focus and redirect anger and energy. It's been months now since Ethan has had a real full blown melt down. Something I am so thankful for both the Therapist and Karate for.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**Six months ago**_

I sit at my desk, its just another morning for some people. Just another morning coming into work. Just another morning like nothing bad has happened. But for me I cant seem to cover the bruises, or the cuts that are on me. I know someone will notice and think the worst. They would never understand.

"Good morning Tris." Four says passing by my desk. I close my eyes and hope he doesn't look at me. But that I hear the gasp of horror. "Tris. What happened to you?" Four has stopped dead on his tracks when he saw me. Out of all the days.

"Four, it's nothing really." I began to say.

"Did someone do this to you? Who put their hands on you?" Four had said concern written all over his face.

"No one." I said quickly.

"Your lying. Why are you protecting this person?" Four said greeting his teeth.

"Four." I take a deep breath. "Ethan had a meltdown last night. He was upset started to throw things around, I was in the way." I said forcing the tears back. As a mother, you don't want to face that you might be failing your kids. This behavior, although out of his control, still stings. Feeling helpless, we are on so many waiting lists for help but there aren't enough behavioral therapist to help the growing population.

"Tris, come on." Four said gently guiding me into his office. We've only touched each other a few times, a few by accident, a few grazes here and there. Each time it never fails, the sensation of energy that shoots through my body from his touches. "Take a seat. Now talk to me. What is going on?"

I explained to him, it's normal for a child to have meltdowns. Ethan was highly upset and was unable to calm himself. I was going in on him to force a bear hug when he started to reach for things, anything to throw and ripe apart. It happens. Four took notice the pain hidden in my eyes, he rubbed circles on my back trying to comfort the hurt and failure I felt at that moment.

"You know you can let your self be in pain. It's just you and me here." He had told me. Just those little words, meant so much to me. It isn't easy not having any one to lean on. I wanted to tell him, this was nothing. That I have endured worst through the hands of Ethan's father... That this is a small price to pay. But I won't. This is something that no one needs to know. No one other than me.

That day Four insisted on letting me go home and rest for the rests of the day, with pay.

_**Flash end**_

* * *

I walk over to Four's office door only stopping to knock. "Come in." I hear from behind the door, so I do. I slowly open the door, and walk in closing the door behind me.

"Tris, everything alright?" Four asks placing his pen down, giving me his full attention. "Have you changed you mind?" He says with concern on his face.

"Oh no nothing like that." I say and watch his eyes light up. Is he excited? No.

"Honestly I don't know what I would do if you didn't." He says with relief.

"But.. before we go on this trip I was wondering if you can spare some time? It would just be easier for Ethan if he is recognizes you and is little comfortable with you. Verses having so many new faces and sharing living space with a strange man." I explain. "Would that be ok?"

"Of course. If that would help, I have no problems with that. I was telling you the truth, anything that will make this easier for you or Ethan... I'm on board. What do you suggest?" He asks.

"Oh nothing big... Maybe dinner at my place, or meeting at a park or something." I suggest.

"Ok. How about dinner tomorrow night and than we can meet up at a park over the weekend?" Four suggests.

"Ok. That sounds great." I say with a smile. Shit. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Four." I say heading back out of the office.

"Night Tris." Four says.

* * *

**I hope to update another chapter by Feb 14th lol. I'm hoping to keep up every two days, alternating between this one and Back to Abnegation. But we shall see.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Ethan

**Happy Reading everyone! Comment below let me know what you think! HAPPY VALETINES DAY!**

**A rented family**

**Chapter 4**

**Four P.O.V**

"Of course. If that would help, I have no problems with that. I was telling you the truth, anything that will make this easier for you or Ethan... I'm on board. What do you suggest?" Was what I said when Tris asked me to meet and greet with her son prior to our trip.

The minute those words made it out of my mouth, it was like a battle began with in me.

The good half believed those words, believed that I could do right by her and Ethan. That part of me wants nothing more than to be on board for good. Honestly I don't even know where those thoughts came from.

The other part believed this will end in disaster. I don't do kids, I don't do relationships. Hell I never even been on a real date. It's all just been random hook ups. I never even had to try to catch or impress a woman. I have never even been in love. How am I suppose to act like Tris is my wife, when I have never even dated? How am I suppose to act like a father, when I myself never had to true father to look up too?

It's no big secret my parents marriage ended badly. Worst than badly. It ended with my father imprisonment and my mother buried six feet under. Not to mention the scars on my bad. God no wonder I'm all messed up.

The two people in this world that is genetically programmed to love me, never really did. My mother never showed affection while I was growing up. She perfected to shop, drink, or have her affairs rather than show me the love and affection a child deserves. My father was too busy keeping up with my mother, catching her in the act, trying to control her, hit her when she stepped out of line. If that is what love is.. Than why bother even trying?

The last thing I want is to mess up with Tris and Ethan. There is just too much at stake, not only them as people, but this account, not to mention I might loose Tris all together.

I reach for my phone, I need to know how to handle all of this. I also know that I will never hear the end of it by asking. But the one out weighs the other.

* * *

*****************What Shauna says will be in bold words. Four's will be normal***************

Ring Ring Ring

"**Hi Four." **Shauna greets.

"Hey Shauna." I greet right back.

"**Whats up? Are you getting ready for our trip" **Shauna asks.

"That kinda why I'm calling?" I say in a questioning form.

"**Oh is the big bad Four needing some advice?" **She jokes.

"Shauna." I warn her. I so want nothing more than to hang up.

"**So are we asking advice on her son... Or are we talking about Tris?" **Is she seriously mocking me?

"Alright. Thanks. Hanging up now." Never mind I can google the damn advice.

"**Oh come on Four, I'm sorry. Just this has never happened before. You sure there isn't more to this..."** Shit. Am I really this obvious.

"Shauna, I don't do kids! Just give me pointers please. I would hate to go through such great lengths and have it all blow up in our faces all because I don't know how to deal."

"**Ok. Well spend time with the kid."** Right I didn't tell her.

"Well Tris invited me over tomorrow night for dinner, and we are going to the Park on Saturday." I inform her.

"**That's a great start. Wow a park on a Saturday?"** What the hell does that mean? I'm so fucked!

"Yea I don't know how to interact with him." I confess.

"**Well, he is special needs right? Autistic, Zeke said."** No shit Sir Lock.

"Yes and A.D.H.D." I add.

"**Ok. Well the key to interacting with any child, is getting into their level and their world. If they like dolls play with them, if they like stars talk about them. When it comes to Autistic kids, they have different way of thinking. They think out side of the box more imagination. So find out what he likes and get into it with him. Play with him. But be observant, children with Autism have trouble expressing what they are feeling. Too much of something can over load him." **Oh sure that help a lot. What the hell over load?

"Um over load?" I ask.

"**Ok. You know when you are having sex with someone for the first time. You don't know their likes and dislikes right?" **

"Um Ok. I'm following you." Relating sex to kids.. ok than.

"**Well you have to pay attention to their actions, their noises, their expressions.. right?" **

"Ok." I'm selfish in bed. I don't really care what the woman wants, as long as I do what I please.

"**Ok. So somewhat the same here. Autistic child, you need to pay attention to their expression, their words, their actions. That will lead you in knowing if something is too much or too little."** Ok. Makes sense, I guess. **"Just follow what your gut tells you, and what the child's actions are. You'll be ok. Also Tris will be there, let her help guide you. I'm sure she understands that you won't be a expert about her child over night. No one is."**

"Ok."

"**And Four?"**

"Yes."

"**Don t show fear. Don't be a dick. But children can smell fear, they will use it against you. Always stay calm."** She says before saying goodbye and ending the call. Well that went well.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

_You would think that today I would be excited, happiest I could ever be. Maybe even proud of myself, seeing that today was our last day of high school. After today I am a high school graduate, today should feel like the start of my life. Instead I am standing outside, my apartment door wide open, fighting with Eric. _

"_How long? How long have you been sleeping with her behind my back?" I ask him, my blood boiling._

"_Two months." He spits out finally not it's not big deal._

"_Two months? Two months! Damn you! Why? Why her?" I yell, not caring who can hear me. This isn't fair, how could he? After four years, I have given him everything. This is what he does? Sleeps around with the one person in school who makes my life a living hell! She was just so proud of herself, she needed to make sure to crush me the last day of school. Telling me how they made love near the lake for the first time six weeks ago and how romantic they have been ever since. She just needed to get that off her chest. I think I'm going to be sick, the thought of him... makes me sick._

"_Look, I think we need a break. I obviously have grown out of this relationship if that's what you call it. As for you... I think you need to get your shit straight. Grow up." Seriously? Now he decides that? That's right he doesn't know. "Little late for that don't you think?"_

"_What are you talking about? What more do you want from me?" I see him becoming more and more aggravated, I don't care."I'm pregnant. Dumb ass. Congrats." I spit out hoping my words are a smack to the face._

"_No your not."_

"_I took a test yesterday." I counter act._

"_Well get rid of it." He says taking another step closer to me. At this point I know I should step back_ _away from him. I'm pretty close to the stairs. Living on the second floor has always sucked. _

"_I will not." I say. He cant tell me what to do. _

_But than Eric places his hands on both my shoulders. His grip is almost hard enough to hurt. "I said get rid of it."_

"_No." I say through my gritted teeth._

_After my last word everything became a blur as pain shoots through my back, my legs, my stomach. The feeling of falling and tumbling take over my whole body. When I finally land on the ground darkness takes over._

I wake up panting for air. I haven't had nightmares in such a long time. But than again that wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. I can still feel Eric's grip on my shoulders. But I know it's been well over eleven years since that incident happened. That one incident, out of so many others. I take a deep breath to steady myself, telling myself I'm ok. He isn't here. But the truth is it's not the memory of Eric that overwhelms me... it's the grief that takes me.

I decide that sleep will have to wait. Scared of nightmares to return, I get up off the bed. I wash my face of the stained tears. That will never happen again, I tell myself.

I walk over to Ethan's room to check on him. The vision before me has always made me smile. He lies there entwined with his dinosaur sheets, mouth parted open, snuggling with his favorite T-REX stuffed animal. His room is immediately light by his night light that gives off planets and stars on the ceiling. He makes everything that I have gone through worth it. My little man, my eight year old.

The rest of the day continues like normal, other than my lack of sleep. But I don't allow it show, no one knows the truth about my past. I prefer that way. No one needs to know how damaged and used I truly am.

Four had back to back meetings between phone conference with Amar, lunch meeting with our designer on the account Will, and staff meetings. I can see as we approach the end of the work day he is spent.

I knock twice before entering the office, I have gotten into the habit of always never saying a word when I enter in case he is on the phone.

"Yes." He says looking up. I notice he is making notes on the latest design that Will delivered.

"Thought you might need a little pick me up." I say placing a fresh cup of coffee on his desk in front of him.

"I swear it's like you can read my mind." Four says with a wide smile as he takes a large gulp of his coffee.

"Will you look exhausted." I take notice. "It's been a long day."

"Just trying to stay ahead of the game, seeing we are taking off for what eight, nine days. In a week. I need to make sure all is handled. Or else all hell will break loose while we are in Florida." He says.

"Eight, nine days?" I comment.

"Yea we leave Friday coming back the following Sunday." He says. Holy crow. "Any ways are we still on for tonight?" He asks are gaze meeting.

"Are you sure you are not too tired?" I ask him.

"Are you trying to back out?" He counters back.

"Are you answering my question with a question?" I say jokingly.

"Would I get into trouble if I am?" He laughs.

"Alright, you win. Six thirty ok?" I ask before heading out of his office.

"Perfect, Ill be there. Oh and Tris?" He says.

"Yup." I say turning back around to look at him.

"I kinda need your address." He says so obviously. "Can I bring anything?"

"Oh right." I say walking back up to his desk. I grab the pen and post it sitting on his desk and jot down my address. He has my cell number. "Here you go. And no, I got it all covered." I smile and than make my way out of his office.

* * *

I notice it's six fifteen, and I am sitting on the couch watching once again Jurassic World for the thousandth time now. I am starting to wish the TREX would just eat Clare and Owen, for the love of God.

Ethan sits on the floor in front of the TV reacting the movie with his own Jurassic world toys. ROAR! Luckily he has already taken his bath and done his homework. I'm thanking my lucky stars that w

e haven't had a melt down yet today.

Just as the Mosasaurus leaps out of the water and snaps Indominus Rex to pull him into the water, there's a knock at the door. The sound of the knocking brings Ethan out of his world of dinosaur battles. As he jumps up curling his arms into his armpits and stomps to the door.

"Hold on buddy, I think that's my friends I told you about." I tell Ethan. I really hope he doesn't bite my boss. He isn't use to people coming over. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey Four, come on in." I greet him.

"ROAR." Ethan roars in his dinosaur tone, tilting his head at the unfamiliar man that appears in front of us.

"Hey Tris." Four says, he looks almost terrified as he steps into my apartment.

"Four, this is my son Ethan. Ethan this is my friend, Four. Can you say hello?" I say to Ethan.

"ROAR!" Ethan says but no longer in a threatening way. Instead he allows his right hand that is still curled up in his arm pit to wave at Four.

"ROAR!" Four says with a smile bending down to Ethan's level.

I can't help but be surprise at how he interacts with Ethan. I always thought Four never dealt with children but he appears to be starting off on the right foot. I glance back at Ethan to take in his expression. To my surprise he tilts his head, like a TREX would studying the creature in front of him. While Four him self tilts his head the same way. Ethan than turns away from Four taking notice that his movie has now ended.

"R-O-A-R!" Ethan stomps his way back to the TV, and picks up Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom and brings it to me.

"Want me to put this on?" I ask. I'm not to surprise, Ethan isn't being verbal to me. When there is a new person his anxiety spikes, he copes by turning into a TREX. He nods his head yes. "Ok. I'll be right back. Make your self at home." I say to Four, while I change the disc.

I figure Four would sit at the table, or on the couch. Never in a million years would I imagine what Four does next.

"Hey Ethan do you mind if I sit with you? I haven't seen this one yet." Four says crouching down next to Ethan asking permission to watch the movie with him.

Ethan than looks at Four, and in return nods his head instead of roaring. I see Ethan is still holding

his dinosaurs, getting them ready for action and battles. But what take me by surprise is that he seems to be ok with Four sitting right next to him.

By seven the pizza delivered, and I serve the three of us on paper plates. The boys never leave the floor as they eat their pizza.

Half way through the movie, Ethan plays with Indoor raptor and TREX. But what amazes me is that Ethan hands over Blue (the raptors) to Four. Allowing Four to interact more with Ethan.

By the time the movie ends it's way after eight o'clock, I tell Four to make himself at home while I put Ethan to bed.

I read him his favorite bed time book, "How do Dinosaurs say Good night?" I turn on the night light, kiss him on his forehead, place his weighted blanket on him, and leave the door cracked open.

When I come back out, I find Four relaxing on the couch. I also take notice that Four as picked up all the toys that were on the floor and place them in Ethan's toy bin.

"Four, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." I say smiling. "Would you like some wine, or coffee?"

"No problem, Tris. Yea, coffee would be nice. Thank you." He says standing up from the couch, walking over to join me in the kitchen. I see him looking around taking in everything. I would love to know what he is thinking. I place the coffee grounds into the filter and push the green button.

"Like what you see?" I ask. His expression is priceless. I reach into the cup board getting two mugs out.

"Yea, your place is just so welcoming. Homey." He says taking a seat on one of the car stools. "I'm sorry. I normally don't go over people's houses that often. They normally come to me."

"I see. Well you are welcome over any time." I offer, pouring the coffee into the mugs and handing one to Four.

"Thanks. Might take you up on that." He says with a chuckle.

"Ethan seems to be ok with you." I say.

"He seems like a great kid, Tris."

"Thanks. He is." I smile at all he has accomplish, Four has no idea the milestones Ethan has had to take.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Four looks at me puzzled.

"Of course." I say.

"Where is Ethan's father?" There it is the million dollar question. I know Four doesn't mean anything by it. Honestly I have been surprised the past three years him nor Zeke ever asked.

"Umm he left us when I was five months pregnant with Ethan. Turns out he wasn't ready to be a father." I answer, looking down at the floor like it's the most fascinating thing in the room. I hate talking about Eric to other people. I would hate Four to judge me.

"So, he isn't in the picture." He nods. It sounds like more of a statement than a question.

"It's better this way." It's true. It is.

"His lost. Ethan is wonderful, his imagination is so... out of this world. It's unbelievable. And you... you deserve better, your amazing Tris. If you don't mind me saying." He says taking another sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Four." I nod.

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow Tris. Or should I say wifey?" He says with a small chuckle at the end.

"Sure darling." I say right back.

"Oh no, anything but that." I see his eyes rolling back and pinches the bridge of his noise.

"Ok, baby." I counter act.

"Alright... little better. Well work on it." He says heading for the door. "Oh by the way, what is your ring size?"

"6" I say, I can feel my face getting hot when I answer. I know I will have to wear a ring, but the thought of Four placing one on my fingers...

"Good. Good night Tris." He says opening up the door and gives me one last smile before leaving.

"Good night Four."


	5. Chapter 5 Friday and Saturday

**I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe Valentine's day! Happpy Reading! Comment below let me know what you guys think. I am so pleased so many are taking a liking to this story, I appreciate all the support that is being give!**

**Also let me know if these chapters are getting to long... I dont think I ever wrote such a long chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Four P.O.V**

_**Friday After work**_

The week although has been jammed backed, and stressful has passed pretty quickly. I went into work on Wednesday expecting things to be little awkward between Tris and I, but surprisingly it wasn't. Instead it was the complete and total opposite. It felt like some kind of invisible tie was created between us. I see Tris little more loose around the office, smiling more at me, and letting out a few jokes here and there more than normal. I even found myself finding excuses to keep her closer to me. I really do enjoy her company. I found myself thinking more and more about Tris, no matter what I tried. I know I have feelings for her, I'm not stupid. But now it as if those feelings that I have kept buried inside are growing and threatening to surface. I admit it's scaring the crap out of me. I don't do kids, and I don't so relationships. Top it off I have no idea what true love is, or how to show it. What would Tris and Ethan want with a broken, damaged man like me? They are both better off without me. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

I open the door to the gym, as two women walk out. I watch their eyes run up and down my body. I see one of the women sway her hips side to side while looking back at me and licking her lips. Right there... That's how it always begins for me. If I was in my right state of mind, I would forget the door and walk after those women. I know it wouldn't take me much to get a number from one or both of them. It also wouldn't take much for one or both of them to agree to returning back to my house for the night. Sparing time with Zeke, would be forgotten. If I was in my right mind.

"Hey, Four. How are you? Zeke already reserved the mat in the back for you both." Drew says when he sees me sliding my membership card at the front desk.

"Thanks, Drew." I say and head to back with my gym back hanging off my shoulder.

As I make my way to the back of the gym. I take notice of the heads that turn my way and the mouths that part sightly open. I usually grin at this attention from women. There have been multiple occasion were after a work out, I would still need to blow off some steam, again it doesn't take much. Of course it would be up to the woman where the steam was blown off at. Rather the showers, sauna, my apartment, car, or her place or car. Hey what can I say shit happens and we are all adults here. But today I notice a change with in me, for the first time I don't bother to look back at the women. I keep my head down and make my way through the gym. For some reason, these women hold no appeal for me. That has never happened before.

"What's up man? You alright?" Zeke greets me. I know that he suspects something is up. That is the last thing I need right now, to get into something that I don't even understand.

"Hey, Zeke. Yea just long week." I say dropping my bag on the ground. He get my gloves on and step on the mat. "Ready?" I ask pumping my fist together and bouncing side to side.

"Loser buys dinner?" Zeke proposes a bet. He smirks like he thinks he will win.

"Why not? Just remember I like my steak medium rare." I say still jumping from one foot to the other.

"Ha. I want lobster mother fucker." He counter offers, I wait for him to take the first swing.

* * *

Forty minutes later since I won, I choose where to eat. It doesn't surprise Zeke my choose is a steak house/ bar restaurant. I love this place. I mean come on good food, gorgeous women, and TV sets on every wall. What is there not to like?

"So Shauna said you called her." Damn you Shauna.

My thoughts go back to the Shauna and her advice she gave me. She told me to pay attention to Ethan's reactions and go off on those. I'm so glad she did, other wise I may have missed so much. That advice even got me to pay more closely to Tris. The way she loves Ethan. I can see how Ethan is truly her world. She loves and adore that little boy with everything she has in her. They are both very lucky to have each other. Any man would be the luckiest son of a bitch to have one tenth of their time.

"Yea. Is that a problem?" What's the point to this?

"So you met Ethan, Tris' son?" He asks.

"Yup." I answer back not wanting to go into further details.

"How did that go?" He probe more. I wonder is he really asking... or is there another question just under the surface. This is after all Zeke.

"Good. He is a good kid." I say taking a sip of my beer.

"Good kid? But isn't he autistic, how did that work?" Zeke continues.

"It went fine. I followed Shauna's tips. It went really well because of it." Chewing another bite of my steak.

"So did you see Tris' panties?" Yup, there it is, the hidden fucking question.

"Not everything has to do with me and getting into a woman's panties Zeke." I point out. But the thought of Tris' panties spikes desire with in. I wouldn't mind seeing her on my bed in her panties and bra. Stop that Tobias! Keep that shit locked down.

"Four, this is you we are talking about. I mean come on... When have you ever declined a trip to peach vill?" Zeke says. What the fuck is a peach Vill?

"Zeke, maybe you should just shut up while you 're ahead." I suggest. I really don't want to discuss the topci of Tris in her panties with Zeke.

"Four, I know you alright. Something is up and it's been up for a while. Maybe nothing has really gone on, but something has always been there." Shit am I that obvious. "Look you are twenty eight, all this fucking around is fine for now. But sooner or later it's going be time to man up and settle down. Now I don't know if Tris is the one for you. But right now we have a lot riding on this deal. So what ever it is you have to work out save it for when we get back." He says wiping his mouth with a napkin. "To add to that keep in mind, Tris is your assistant, and a fabulous assistant that will be hard to replace. Not to mention that she does have a child at home, a child that in which you would be responsible for if shit gets serious. So before you make a move with her panties... better think that shit through." He finishes his lecture and continues eating his burger. Crap. He is right.

It's Friday night and I am go home alone. Thoughts of picking up a random woman to take home and get her into my bed never comes to mind. Even though I know this whole situation is a shame, it just would feel wrong taking another woman home and putting her in my bed.

Not to mention the only thing on my mind is Tris and Ethan. I wonder what they are doing, if they are ok, are they laughing or sleeping. Although this whole situation is a shame, it just would feel wrong taking another woman home and putting her in my bed.

* * *

_**Saturday **_

Tris and I both agreed to meet at Millennium Park at one o'clock. I know I need to spend more time with Ethan has we approach our departure date. I want him to feel comfortable with me on this trip as well as Tris. There for I completely cleared my after noon and evening for Tris and Ethan. I would like nothing more than to spend time with them both and get to know them.

Since Tris told me they don't have a car, I decided to drive mine in case we were to need it. The traffic is nice and slow today for a Saturday I get to the park just a few minutes before one. It doesn't take long for me to spot them. I see Tris has taken residency on one of the benches. I watch her sitting with a wide smile watching Ethan run around, stomping like a TREX, again. He sure does love dinosaurs. Tris has her legs crossed, her hair is down and she is wearing a black tank top with jeans. Even in such casual clothing she is still one hundred percent drop dead beautiful and she isn't even trying.

I decide to hang back a moment taking in the site of them both. It amazes me the person Tris truly is. I have never met a person who is the most selfless, bravest, smartest, kindest, and honest ever. I can only imagine what she has been through for her to become such a wonderful person, and I have a feeling a lot of it has to do with Ethan's father. I wonder where are her parents? Does she have any siblings? So much I haven't found out about her, so much I want to know.

When Tris told me about Ethan's father not being in the picture, I know there is much more to the story that she isn't telling me. I know I have my own secrets as well. But the way she refused to make eyes contact with me, tells me something horrific might have taken place. All I can hope for, is that Tris never suffered as much as my mother had.

Although comparing my mother and Tris really doesn't seem fair. Tris isn't and never could be anything like my mother. She is so hands on with Ethan. She even took the time and to put him to bed. I remember being that age, wishing my mother would read me a bed time story, or even just tuck me in. But those little easy wishes never came true for me. I am glad that Ethan has such a wonderful and caring mother like Tris.

As for Ethan, he is nothing like what I expected him to be. He is such a creative, curious, and loving little boy despite his condition. It amazes me how his eyes lets you see his true emotions, the curiosity at meeting a new person, the creative mode when he went into when it came to replying those scenes from the movie, the love and admiration he showed when Tris offered to put him to sleep with a bed time story. It breaks my heart the thought of any man can refusing to love such an amazing child. I meant it when I told Tris that it was her ex's lost. Both Ethan and her deserve better.

What the? Alright maybe I am starting to loose it. Where in the hell are all these thoughts coming from? I need to get this shit under control. But it's hard to when I see Tris and Ethan.

I see Tris finally looking up towards where I am standing and our gaze meet each other. I am instantly rewarded with her wide beautiful smile. She waves me over to join her on the bench. Who am I to decline?

"Hi." I greet her. Something I started to notice as well is that I always have a smile for Tris. Not even the girls I take home, sometimes get my smiles.

"Hi, Four. Hows been your morning?" Tris asks glancing at me for a second, and than giving her attention back to the park where Ethan is chasing another child. She really is a wonderful mother, always keeping a close eye on him.

"Good. You?" I stare off to the park myself. Catching the site of Ethan playing with other children. He has the perfect form of a TREX, stomping his right foot and than charges after the other children. The other children laugh and take off allowing him to chase them. A deep laugh coming from with in my stomach escapes me at the sight of the kids enjoying them selves.

"It's entertaining isn't it. Watching kids play. They are so innocent." Tris says.

"More entertaining than anything else." I respond stretching my right arm, resting it on the back of the bench behind where Tris sits. If she takes notice, she doesn't show it.

We continue this dance for another half hour, glancing at each other, watching Ethan play and run. We talk about things that aren't important but are safe topics. Finally Ethan takes notice of Tris and I, and stops and I mean stops moving all together. I see him tilt his head to the side, like if he is studying my sudden arrival and he begins to stomps his way over to us slowly. Like a t-rex hunting his pray. But when he is arms length away from Tris he stops. He doesn't say anything, but he allows his right hand that is still curled close to his armpits to wave at me slowly with the smallest smile. If you weren't watching him closely, you would probably miss it.

"Hey buddy, you remember my friend Four? He came to see you." Tris says taking his attention from me. He glances between both Tris and I. He nods his head at Tris letting her know he remembers me and he is ok with me being here.

"Hey Ethan. You having fun out there with your friends?" I ask trying to get him to engaged with me.

He nods with a another small smile, that I can't help but return back to him. What he does next surprises both Tris and I. He allows his right hand to reach for my hand and tugs on it ever so slightly. Signaling what he wants. "ROAR!" He growls at me. I take the hint and stand up, understanding what he is wanting from me. From me! Once again giving Shauna the much needed credit in my head. I bend over and try to replicate the same thing he does. I curl my arms, bring them close to my arm pits as possible, I arch back, tilt my head, and stomp with my right foot, just like he does. He to agree with this act because than he lets out a roar, in which I return back with my own roar. Than he takes off stomping but looking back at me, nodding in his direction for me to follow him. I hear Tris behind me laughing hard and loudly, I guess she too enjoys what she is seeing as I take off after Ethan.

"ROAR!"

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

Watching Four trying to impersonate being a TREX like Ethan does, was down right hilarious. I never in a thousand years thought "The big bad Four" would have such a child like side to him. It's really something watching him so carefree, and fun.

An older woman comes and sits by me on the bench. She looks although she maybe in her sixties. She laughs along with me at the sight of my fake husband and my son.

"What a lovely family you have! I wish my husband spent more time with our children while they were growing up. You both appear to be very happy and in love. Very blessed!" That took me by surprise. Love? Me and Four? Family? We weren't even trying to appear that way.

It's not as though, I have never thought about Four romantically. Honestly I wonder a lot on why a man like him is still single to begin with. He is funny, caring, devoted, and honest. Did I almost mention how hot he is? Although I know, he has commitment problems, in the past three years there has never been a mention of a girlfriend or boyfriend. There has been however roomers about his sex life spread around the office. Talk about how Four gets a new woman in bed on a weekly basis. Not to mention my first year working with Four, that was almost heart breaking. I would accidentally walk in on him with some woman on or under his desk. Yea, awkward.

"Oh um..." What do I say? On just less than a week I will have to fake being a family. I might as well act the part. "Thank you, we are." Is all I can say.

"You got your self a keeper. He seems like a fine young man. Take care of each other, you don't know what life may throw at you." She offers her advice. Little as she knows I know little too well what life can throw at me.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I stand, not wanting to mentally dwell on things I know I shouldn't. Four, Ethan and I couldn't never be a real family. Four wouldn't want me in a romantic way. I'm used, damaged, someone's trash and to add to the mix I have a child. No. No one would want me.

But my eyes venture out, glancing at the other mothers that are at the park watching their children. I see them watching Four, licking their lips, smiling, and one has a small piece of paper in her hand who looks like she is itching to step towards Four at the perfect moment. I know I shouldn't care, Four is and never will be mine to care about in that way. I'm well aware of Four's sex life, it's well known that he often is with different gorgeous women on a weekly basis. Why would Four settle for a woman like me, a damaged, used, trashed woman. Not to mention the baggage in which I carry. That's not even including my son to the mix. No Four deserves more than I could give him. He deserves a woman with no scars physical or emotional. A woman that will love and care for him and every need. A woman that can knows how to satisfy a man sexually and mentally. Something I know I will never be able to give him.

I decide to make my way to my "family," Ethan really seems to be having a good time as he and Four take turns on who chases who. It doesn't take long for Four to turn his head and notice my approach. My stomach does flip flop when our gaze meet and he gives me a wide goofy smile.

"Hey Ethan, how about we chase Mommy?" Four suggests while bending down to Ethan's level.

"Oh no! Please don't attack me!" I say loudly with a smile bringing my hands to my face in a playful manor. Than I hear the roaring coming from both boys as they prepare to stomp their feet getting ready for the chase.

I start to lightly run away from them, as I see Four and Ethan taking off behind me. I can't help it I let out a playful scream. Than I stop, turn around and sway my body from side to side to confuse them both. It would have worked if it was just one against one. But in this case Ethan falls for the trick, while Four yanks me from the waist before I can get away and he lifts me with one strong arm off the ground turning me around.

"Ha. I got her. I got her Ethan!" Four screams out, both him and I both are laughing hard. Ethan comes with his little hands trying to scratch me like a dinosaur would.

Four places me back down on my feet, both of us still laughing hard. I see tears escaping Four's eyes from laughing so hard. The urge to reach up and wipe away his tears is so great, I actually find myself performing the task before stopping myself. Four looks shocked at this action. As I quickly realize and pull away from him.

"Um.. I... ha... don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" I say with a small chuckle at the end. Please just forget about what I just did!

Ethan nods his head and roars.

"Yea, I think I can eat." Four chimes in, still smiling.

"Great. McDonald's buddy?" I ask. It's rather chicken nuggets or pizza again.

Although Ethan seems to be taking a liking to Four, he has yet to communicate with Four. I know time will help him. "Alright than." I say as Ethan takes my hand and we start to walk out of the park.

Since Four drove to the park, he had no problems with driving us to McDonald's. He also didn't mind us going through the drive thru. It's is a Saturday night after all, the restaurant would be overly crowded and Ethan will be beyond overwhelmed to eat with so much chaos. I decide on a caesar chicken salad, Four gets a big Mac combo, and Ethan gets the usual, six chicken nuggets happy meals. Of course Four wouldn't allow me to pay. We spent the whole five minute wait time arguing about it.

"Four, I invited you." _Duh._

"So what? You bought me dinner on Tuesday, my turn." _Yea, my house, my invite, my dinner._

"But this is my treat, stop being egoistic." _Idiot!_

"Mmm... but see I'm your husband now... That's what husbands do." _They do? Oh please!_

"Ok so if you're my husband... Than my money is your money. There for here take our card." _Ha Ha take that._

"Na. See this card gets us points." Four points out. The window to the drive thru opens just as he finishes his statement.

"Excuse me, don't take that card. It's a bad one. Here take this one." I say reaching over him, and try to hand her my card instead. Hopefully he doesn't mind my boobs in his face.

"Nope. It's fine. She's on drugs. Take this one." Four says gently pushing me back. The lady at the window has a confused look on her face not knowing what to do. She just reaches out and takes the card closest to her. Which unfortunately is Four's. _Damn it!_

"Ha I won!" Four says fist pumping the air. _Jerk!_

"Seriously, what are you five? I say with a chuckle.

"Hey Four and a half. Alright?!" He replays with amusement. I laugh at his ridiculous comment.

* * *

When we arrive at my apartment, Ethan immediately goes to the entertainment center and dig out a movie for us to watch. Thank goodness Jurassic Park part one, I don't know if I can stand watching Jurassic world again. Ethan than gets his favorite toys and have them line up on the floor next to him to watch the movie with him.

Four and I both decide to join Ethan on the floor, we eat our dinner, watch the movie, and make small talk about which dinosaur was in fact the coolest. When the movie is finish, I turn and look at Ethan and I see his little eyes starting to close. My heart breaks at the site of my little boy, we tired him out today. I quickly stand head to the kitchen to give him his nightly medicines. Than I take him to his bedroom and help him get ready for bed. Once he is changed, teeth are brushed, and he went pee pee... I sit next to him on his bed to read him his favorite bedtime book. I don't even make it to the second page, when I look over and his eyes are closed.

Just like Tuesday when I reemerge Four has managed to put away Ethan's toys into the bin, and has thrown away our trash from dinner. I'm in awe, he really is a sweet guy.

"Thank you. You know you really have to stop cleaning up my house." I say in a playful tone.

"Well, can't help it. You guys are such pigs." He says returning the same playfulness.

"Well, guess I'll just have to keep you around more often than." _Shit that was too much._

"Yea, what do I get in return?" Is he flirting? No. No way, it's just my imagination.

"Mmm free meals and never dull moment." I offer.

"Umm. That sounds like a deal." He laughs.

"Coffee? Wine? Water?" I offer.

"Mmm wine, sounds good. Unless you have a beer?" Four says.

"Let's look." I head towards the fridge opening it up. I bend down reaching for the last beer and the wine bottle. When I turn I catch Four's head is tilting to the side and his eyes gazing at my ass. _Seriously?_ When he sees I caught him, he begins to scratch the back of his neck. I have seen this action many times, often he is nervous when he does it. Wait. Is Four nervous?

"You are in luck. Last one." I say handing him the bottle and I pour myself a cup of wine. We sit down next to each other on the couch leaning just slightly towards each other.

"So tomorrow. I'm dragging Shauna with me to the jewelers." He starts off with.

"Four what?" I ask.

"Our rings." _Oh that_.

"Mmm. Well better be a pretty one." I joke back. What the hell do I say to that?

"Of course, nothing but the best on that beautiful finger." He says with a small chuckle.

"Four? Can I ask you something?" I want to know, no I need to know.

"Tris, you can ask me anything." Four offers.

"Why? Umm. Why do you need... I don't know how to ask this, I'm sorry. Just you are a good looking guy, great personalty. Why do you need a "fake family" You can get any girl you want." I admit.

"You think I'm good looking?" He says wiggling his eye brows. Than he lets out a sigh, as if he is thinking how to answer my question. "Honestly? I don't do relationships. My parents always sought out to hurt each other, so why bother if it can be like that? I guess I prefer the easy roat instead of getting anyone hurt." He says looking down at the beer bottle.

"I get that." I say nodding my head, taking a sip of my wine.

"What about you? A woman like you... Shouldn't you have a husband hanging on your every word?" He counter offers.

"No. After Eric... Ethan's dad, after he left... Plus with a special needs child, men don't just line up at your door." I say trying to make light of things. I'm not ready to get into the heavy details with Four on what kind of relationship I had with Ethan's dad.

"Was Eric your last relationship?" Four asks meeting my gaze. I nod not trusting my words to come out normal tone. I know this is pathetic.

"How did you meet him... Ethan's dad?" Four asks.

"We were high school sweet hearts. Umm we met first day of freshmen year, we instantly became friends and than he surprised me by inviting me to Homecoming. It kinda took off from there." I say looking down, wishing the memories to go away.

"Tris, I want you to know I'm here if you ever need anything. Even if it's just to talk. I can be a friend. I can see in your eyes there is more than what you are wanting to say... he hurt you didn't he?" Four says slipping a finger under my chin to force me to look at him. I feel electrical jolts run through my body bringing me to life. But I don't have it in me to tell him. I'm not ready. The memories still haunt me til this day. "It's ok. You have a story. So do I. When you are ready one day, maybe you can trust me enough to tell me. And I hope to one day to do the same." He than lets go of my chin. The spots that his finger touch suddenly is cold.

"Thank you, Four." I say wanting to show my appreciation.

"Do me a favor? Don't call me Four." I says taking a sip of his beer.

"What should I call you than?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nothing for now." He says.

"Well I need to call you something... After all you are my husband. Let's see what about... Umm Stud-muffin?" He looks at me with a glare. "Sweetie pie?" He gives a even harder glare.

"Seriously?" Guess not.

"Hot-stuff?"

"No."

"Big guy?" I ask wiggling my eyes brows and smiling.

"What am I Fat?" I laugh at his response.

"Eye-candy?" That's a pretty good description.

"So you find me sexy, not just good looking?" He teases. I feel my checks flaming up, moving on. "Guess that answers that question." He says letting out a laugh.

"Um mm Teddy- bear?"

"Are you five?" He jokes throwing my own joke back at me.

"Honey?" I say with a smile.

"That's little better."

"I'll be right there, Honey." I say laughing. "Yup Keeper."

"Alright your turn?" He says. Now he wants to play.

"Baby?" He asks.

"Yea. I have one." I say so true.

"Pumpkin?" He says with a wide smile.

"Do you plan to eat me?" Shit did that just come out of my mouth?

"Are you offering?" I laughs. Yup, cheeks in fire again. "Awe are you embarrassed, Sweet heart?"

"Not that one." I say laughing.

"How about Love?" He asks.

"I like that one." I admit.

"I'll get that for you, Love." He says testing it out. "Yea, that works, Love." He says our eyes meeting. I feel butterflies flying in my stomach. How will I ever get through all of this?

"I should get going, and let you sleep. I'll see you Monday, Love!" He says breaking our gaze and smiling.

"Sure thing, Honey. I say back to him. He throws his beer bottle away and I walk him to the door.

"Good night, Love." He says in a sincere tone with a small smile. He looks although he doesn't really want to leave. But I know it's time to let him go.

"Good night, Honey." I say back matching the same smile and close the door behind him.

* * *

**Tell me the truth was this little too long? Should I not write so much next time?**


	6. Chapter 6 Sunday

**Alright guys please don't kill me for the following Chapter! It will be very graphic, adult language and sexual content! **

**Remember for the readers that are uncomfortbale with graphic sexual content remember please don't read between the XO!**

**Happy Reading and don't kill the writer, this had to be done. Don't forget to comment below. I always look forward to reading the reviews. I promise Fourtris will happen but wont say when.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sunday**

**Four P.O.V**

I met Shauna as planned right out side the jewlers that is right down the road from my place. I really dont want to do this, well along do it by myself.

"So you ready to buy that special ring?" Shauna says laughing at my expense.

"No." I growl at her. "Let just get this over with please." I say opening up the door for her and then following in behind her.

We are immediately greeted by a sales agent. I swear they are like sharks. They are ready to attack and bite the minute you step into their territory. Shauna explains that we are looking for both engagement rings and wedding bands for my upcoming event.

"Oh well congradualtions." The lady says smiling widely. I wish I can just run out of here, I dont belong here. This marriage is a shame, not real, can never be real. I'm not this guy.

"Thank you." I respond.

"Do you happen to know her ring size?" The sales lady... Beth asks.

"Six." I tell her. Thank god I asked Tris the other night.

It feels like hours have passed... Suddently I feel although I am the five year old, wanting to know when we can leave. Shauna has finally picked out an engagment ring for Tris. Of course I kept having to remind her that this isnt really a engagement and that any ring would do. But Shauna being Shauna explains that engagement ring cant just be picked out. Its a ring that you would wear forever, a ring that represents your love for her... There for has to be picked carefully to make sure that it fits within out story. I would love to know our story too...

The ring that she picked for Tris is small and simple, but yet gorgouse in a way. It's has a silver band with a nicely not to big not to small diamand in a shape of a heart. I admit it if I was to ever propose to Tris, this would be the ring.

The wedding bands that Shauna picks out next are also just has gorgouse. Both have a matching design around the band. Mine is a medium thick, and silver titunium. While Tris' ring is a little thinner than mine, and 14 ct. white gold. But what makes them match is the design on the side of the bands, which are two lines that loop around each other through out the ring. Shauna tells me the loops are infinity loops, one line would represent me and the other would represent Tris. Both lines running next to each other and entwining when needed for the rest of their lives. Again admitting to myself that this would be a beautiful notation if in fact Tris and I were to get married.

By the end of the sale, the sales agent comments that Tris is a very lucky lady and that she and I should cherish each other forever.

This all seems beyond real for me, too real. I can't take this. This isn't me. I don't do relationships. I don't do kids. This isn't my life. This isn't me. I can't do this. I am the guy that messes around with woman so I never can hurt any one like my father and mother did to each other. I'm the guy that keeps countless of boxes of condoms near my bed along on me at all times, so I never have to worry about protecting myself from impregnating a woman. Not to mention, I even keep numerous of the morning after pill in my medicine cabinet encase a condom ever broke. I want to yell it out to the world... THIS ISN'T ME!

Even if I wanted to, even if I wasn't so damaged. Tris deserved better. Ethan deserves better. I know, I am not stupid. I have true feelings for Tris. Hell I even have feelings for her son, Ethan. I know if I allow it I could love them both. But they are out of my league... there is no way in hell I would ever deserve either one of their love.

I need to remind my self who I really am. I need to get my shit straight in my head, before I have to take off to Florida with them and fake being a family with them. They will never be my family. They could never love me.

I go home after saying my Good bye and Thank yous to Shauna. I don't tell her whats running through my mind. She doesn't have to know. I also don't want to hear it either. I change quickly and grab my gym bag and head over to the gym. The moment I walk in I feel the eyes burning holes in my head. Normally I would grin at the woman scoop them out, but I cant.

I get on the treadmill and begin to walk and work my way up to a running speed. My mind starts the battle once again half battling for Tris wanting to be with her, love her, be a true family. Family? But than the other side, the side that is the voice of my father. He is repeating to me what a good for nothing I am, that I am worthless piece of shit, that I will never be love, that I don't deserve a care in the world. Than I picture the belt coming down on me, punches flying to my face, my ribs, the feeling of his foot meeting any where with in its reach. Than it was the worst I experience, trapped in a closet, hearing my mothers cries has she was being beaten. She would yell and fight back until she was no longer conscious. Than the silent would be the loudest in the house, I would be in there for days until my father took pity on me. I swore when I was free of him that I would never do that to any woman or child. I swore I would be NOTHING like my father. But than Tris' face comes into my mind, I see her smile, her eyes, I can hear her laughter. I cant help but want to be the reason for her smile, her laughter, I want to be loved by her. Thoughts of the other night play over once more in my mind. I cant believe how close I got to telling her my given name. I told her not to call me Four anymore... Thankfully I chickened out of that one, and we saved it with having to create our pet names for each other. "Love," that name suits her perfectly. But I can't be with her. This isn't me. I don't do relationships. I don't do kids. I tell myself wishing it to be truer more than ever.

I slow myself down on the treadmill to a walking pace. Than heading over to the punching bags, I need to get let some steam out. I picture Marcus as the bag as I deliver blow after blow, punch jab, knee, elbow. Maybe if it wasn't for him I would be worthy for Tris. Maybe I would have something to offer her. Maybe... Maybe. But I'm not. I'm worthless I'm damaged, I'm nothing.

"Excuse me." I turn towards the unfamiliar female's voice.

"Yes." I say trying to steady my heavy panting. The woman before me is tall and thin, but her body has amazing curves. She has long black hair that sits on a ponytail. She will do.

"Hi I was wondering if I can get your help." She says. I know where this is going. I see her eyes running up and down my body, as she licks her lips. Her expression tells me the hunger she has and I know what she is craving.

"Well how can I be of service." I ask giving her a special grin that tells her "I'm into her too."

* * *

**********************************XO**********************************************

I unlock the door to my apartment and open the door for this woman to come in. Again I don't bother to get to know her name. There is no need to. I follow close to her, and the moment I close the door I take her and slam her against the door. My lips land on her neck and she grants me the access that I so desperately need. She cries out in pleasure to this action as I continue to lick, suck, and bite below her ear. I don't know why but I can never bring myself to kiss any woman on the mouth. I grab her thighs and hoist her up, her legs automatically wrap around my waist keeping her right where I desire her to be. I keep her pressed hard against me, my dick just inches away from her pussy. If it wasn't for these sweaty work out cloths between us I would be inside her right now.

She grab me by my shoulders, racking her finger nails down my back. I let out a moan of my own. I push us off the door and carry her to my bedroom. Throwing her gently on my bed, I take a moment to look at her. Admiring her body, but once looking at her face. I tear off my shirt, and my work out shorts leaving my boxer briefs on. I'm panting heavily but ready to get lost with in her. I see her eyes fall down to where my dick is, seeing the tent in my underwear. She smiles at the sight, I know my size doesn't disapoint.

"Oh you are a big boy." She says.

"Shut up don't talk." I demand of her. Her voice tells me she isn't Tris. The one I want most in my bed, the one woman I am trying my best to forget at this very moment.

I bend down and start taking off her cloths one piece at a time. When I have her completely naked before me... I turn and reach for a condom from the night stand. I rip the package open with my teeth and roll on the rubber onto my harden length. When I climb on the bed, I stay on my knees before her. I stroke myself in front of her. I eye were her hand goes, as her fingers are working their way in and out of already wet pussy. She moans at her own actions, and she licks her lips. I breath out heavily, picking up my own pace for her to watch. I can do this. I can be nothing for little while. I hover over her, putting all my weight on my left arm. My lips find her neck again and prepare myself to enter her. But just when my dick is lined up to her entrance I stupidity glance up at the fucking dresser.

***********************************XO*********************************************

* * *

My eyes land on the bag from the jewelers that still have our rings for Tris and I. Even though my fake marriage is a shame, guilt over rules me. I can do this... I can do this... I feel the woman underneath me trying to grind her hips up, by when she does somehow my hips reject her. They pull back on their own. It is as if they know, this isnt where I really want to be. This isn't the one woman I really want to be with. I CAN'T do this!

I know that if I do this... there will be no going back. Even though Tris and I arent really together, it wouldnt be techinically cheating. But at the same time I keep telling myself that Tris and Ethan deserve better, but yet I am so quick to turn my back on them and what we can be together. How am I any better than Eric? How do I know I am not worthy for her, if I don't even try. Doing this will be taking the easy way out. It will be cowardice. Even if Tris and I are not meant to be... Doing this act, I cant take it back. Doing so will make me unworthy of Tris and Ethan for sure. I would just end up proving myself and my father right. That I am unworthy of them, of love, of a family.

I quickly sit back on my heals needing to have that part of me far away from this woman that is before me. Her face shows the amount of shock she is in from my rejection. I look down at myself, no longer hard for this woman that sits naked before me. I can't do this.

"What's wrong handsome?" She asks starting to sit up herself.

I get off the bed quickly, I turn around, removing the condom from my dick, and getting my cloths back on before turning back around to face this woman. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Please leave." I say in my coldest voice. This tone reminds me of my father when he would emotionally cut himself off from my mother and I while beating us. I know this is a dick move, but it's all I have to work with right now. This situation needs to end, she needs to go.

She covers herself with her hands, suddenly embarrassed. I grab her clothing that I took off of her and throw them back on the bed. "Please get dressed and get out." I tell her before I leave the room to give her some privacy to get dressed.

I take my spot on the couch, my elbows leaning against my knees. I feel as though I am suddenly disconnected from everything. My mind, my heart, and my body all pulling at different directions. Not sure where to go. My head finds it's home in my hands not sure what to do or think. I need to figure this shit out. I can't just drah Tris and Ethan into this without fully understanding this myself. I can't and don't want to hurt either one of them.

"Umm... Did I do something wrong?" The woman asks when she emerges from my bedroom.

"Please just go." I say not bothering to look her way.

I hear the front door to the apartment open close. I am relived she is gone.

After what feels like forever sitting in the same position, I decide to get up and head to the bedroom. Striping my bed of the now grossed out sheets. I than re-dress the bed with fresh clean sheets. But take note that if I am ever worthy to have Tris or any other woman like her in my bed I would want and need new sheets. These sheets that have been tainted with too many woman to count would only feel wrong in the end. A woman like Tris deserves to be treated more special than that. Hell I would go as far as to buying a new mattress. Damn what in the hell is happening to me?

I spend the rest of the day thinking about Tris and Ethan. I think about last night and our time together that we shared. Wishing nothing more than to be with them instead of here alone in my apartment. Life makes more sense when I am with them. But how can I be worthy of them when I am so damaged?

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

**Saturday night**

I close the door behind Four, wishing that he would stay with me. But I know that could never be. A man like him, shouldn't have to deal with a damaged woman like me. A man like him deserve ten times more than what I have to offer him. But the nightmares I have been having again are so real they haunt me even during the day.

I wish I could tell Four the truth, tell him about my past with Eric and the heartache I have had to endure. But the truth is I am scared. Scared of his reactions. Scared that he wont look at me the same. I love the way Four looks at me right now, I can see in his eyes I am a strong and willful woman. Everything I am not deep down inside. He knows there is more than what I am leading on, he told me himself. But I am not ready. Maybe I will never be ready.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**Eight years ago **_

Fear overcomes me, I know the stress isn't good for me. It will stain me and the life that I carry. But Eric needs to know. I enter our room, the room that we have been sharing now for six months. I thoughts we were finally moving on together. We worked so hard to move all the trouble, the cheating, the baby that I lost. But here we are again. Nothing has changed. I saw him bring dropped off by a unknown car, he thought I didn't see. I didn't see the driver. But it was her... the same girl that he saw behind my back two years ago. Will either of us ever learn.

I open the door to our bed room, I'm not surprise to see him on the computer. He constantly on his computer playing, chatting, downloading, creating new videos. When will he ever grow up? When will I ever be enough for him to love me unconditionally? We have been together for almost six years now.. yet nothing I do is enough for him. I have given him everything of me that I have to give. Yet nothing has changed.

He doesn't know, I haven't told him. I need to tell him now. But this time I am prepared, I will not allow him to hurt me this time. He doesn't know that Christina is home, in her room, with 9-1-1 ready to be called I need be.

"Eric, we need to talk." I say sitting on the edge of our bed.

"Yea. One sec. Babe." He says never taking his eyes from the screen. Its like living with a five year old.

"Eric, please. We need to talk." I plea with him.

I hear him groan but give in to my pleas. He pauses what he finds more interesting than me and violently turning his computer chair to face me.

"What is it now?" He spits out.

I feel a shiver run through me, wanting nothing more than to make a run for it. He doesn't know yet, I can disappear. No. No I will confront him. "I'm pregnant." I say, looking down at the floor. I know all hell is about to break loose on me.

"You're what?" He says standing up from his chair.

"I'm Pregnant. About eleven ten weeks." I repeat.

My periods have always been eregular since I lost the baby two years ago. I never noticed when I missed my perionds, and started to have massive headache. I thought it was stress related since I found out what Eric has been hidding. Of course he doent know, I know.

"Get rid of it." He says anger taking over his voice.

"N-no." I say. I know I cant go through that again.

"I don't want no bastard kid of yours. I said get rid of it." He says stepping closer to me.

"No." I say more stern than before.

I stand up taking a few steps backwards away from him. But than I am cornered between him and the wall behind me. There's no where to run.

"I said." He started but I cut him off.

"And I said NO." I swallow hard, I need to stick to my choice. I need to stand up for myself. No not for myself but for this baby. MY BABY! "You can rather grow some balls or leave." I say laying out his options. My actions shock him to his core, I have never in the past six years put him in his place. Damn that felt good.

"Tris, think about you are saying. We have no money. We are not ready. We can have a baby when we have money, when we are ready." He trys his manipulation on me. But it wont work, I have already made my choice.

"I said NO. Now you can rather stay and be with me in this. Or you can leave." I propose once again.

"Damn it, Tris." He says.

Hitting the wall behind me, just a inch more to the right he would have punched me. My body begins to shake, fear threatening to take over. But I need to stand strong.

"I said NO." I repeat and will continue to repeat.

"Tris, please think about this. Think about what you are doing. This will ruin us." He please again. His expression is childish, like a pouting toddler not getting his way.

"Like you ruin us, AGAIN!" I watch his expression as he realizes my accusation. "That's right, I know. How many Eric? How many have there been?" I ask.

"I.. I don't know what you are talking about." I says denying my accusation.

"Bull shit. I saw you in that car. I saw the text messages. Eric damn you, answer me! I deserve to know." I demand pointing me finger at him.

"Fine. Yes I have been seeing Amanda again." He blunts out.

"And how many others." I ask.

"A few more." He says not wanting to give me a number.

I'm not a violent woman, but the rage with in cant take it any more. My hand lifts on its own and comes back down hard against his face.

"You fucking BITCH!" He yells at me, holding his face.

He takes another step back and tells me this isn't over yet. As he grabs his wallet, phone and keys and leaves the apartment. If only I knew that was the beginning of the end for us.

_**End of Flash back**_

* * *

That was the night the beginning of the end started. What I never expected was the hell he would put me through for another three months until he finally packed up and disappeared while I was at work one day. The hell that marked in my brain, and continues to haunt me until this day. My only comfort was the knowing of a kitchen knife hidden under my mattress, there to give myself little protection.

* * *

**Sunday morning **

I wake up bright and early like every morning. Even when I don't want to get out of bed, I know there isn't any other choice. For Ethan it's best to stay as close to a normal schedule as possible, even on our off days.

There fore I wake up, shower, dress, and get Ethan ready for the day. It doesn't take me long to know something is wrong the moment I open Ethan's door. I see him sitting on the floor of his bedroom, back against the wall. He has his arms around himself tightly and rocking back and forth. He seems so upset that he doesn't even notice that he is bumping his head on the wall when he rocks back. I approach Ethan slowly and carefully, I know a situation like this can easily get out of hand if not dealt with correctly.

"Ethan, baby what happened?" I ask. But there is no reply and I didn't expect one. "Can you use your words and tell mommy?" Still nothing. "Do you need help from to calm you down?" I ask holding my arms up offering bear up. He quietly nods his head letting me know that, that's what he needs. It sit close as possible next to him. I know better than to try and pick him up, his sensors are all out of wack so to speak right now. Picking him up right now, may make it worst. I wrap both arms around him, created a tight, firm hug and I don't let go. Usually this can go on for five to ten minutes. But he will let me know when he feels calm again. When he finally nods, signaling that he is calmer I slowly release my firm and tight hold, but I don't let him out of my hug. He is still my baby after all.

"Can you tell mommy what upset you?" I ask.

"My dinosaurs are not there." I whispers and I see him getting upset again. Oh I understand now.

"Baby your dinosaurs are in your toy bin. Did you look there?" I ask him. He shakes his head no. "Well lets go see if they are there." I stand and reach out for his hand. He stand giving me one hand while the other curls back under his arm pits. When he sees that in fact his dinosaurs are safe in their bin he calms down and relines them up on the floor. When all is right in his world, he sits up and gives me a smile. I love it when I can see him smile and happy.

We than forget about our meltdown and continue as if nothing has happened. We get him dressed and he gets his fruit loops with no milk mixed in his bowl. He sits in front of the TV with his dinosaurs, but this time he is happy with "Land before time."

I sit down on the sofa thinking about our upcoming trip to Florida. So many "What if's" play in my head, its almost over whelming. I know most of it,is out of my hands. But I still worry on the possibilities. So much can go wrong, Four doesn't understand the beginning of it.

I decide the only thing I can do, is to make sure I am prepared for anything. I get out a paper and pen, jotting down the things we would need on this trip. I make a separate list for any necessary items we might need to shop for.

I wonder if I should reach out to Christina, and let her know I will be in town. But than I quickly rethink it, I wont know if I will even have the time for a visit. I honestly never thought I would return back to Orlando Florida, our home town.

We decide to stay in for the rest of the day, relaxing watching more "Land before time" movies. Sometimes Ethan slides next to me on the couch for a tight snuggle, other times he is content with playing on the floor. All and all it turns out to be a nice relaxing Sunday at home. All our problems forgetten for the day.


	7. Chapter 7 Are we there yet?

**Happy Reading everyone! Thank you to every one that is following, and favorite this story along with all the comments that are being left! I am beyond blown away by how many of you truly are enjoying this story. With that said lets see what Chapter 7 brings us with our favorite characters :) Enjoy!**

**** Please look out through out the chapter P.O.V will change so please look for the bold Tris or Four!**

**Chapter 7**

**Are we there yet?**

**Four P.O.V**

I think I can safely say for all of us, that the four days has passed us by like a blur. We all busied ourselves with last minute errands, phone conferences, staff meetings, and emails. It's as if Monday morning alarm went off and no one ever stopped until this morning. But no matter how busy I got, one thing remained on my mind, Tris. Well ok, if I wanted to be completely honest with myself two things, Tris and Ethan.

Ever since last Sunday those two is all I can think about. I have come to realize now more than ever that I have true feelings for Tris. Even her son, Ethan has snuck his way in my heart. For the first time in my life I feel as though I can finally let someone in, I want to trust her be honest with her. For her to know me, the real me. I hope one day, she will trust me enough to do the same. I'm hoping on this trip can be the start of something that may just be something truly special.

I arrive at Tris' house, telling the cab driver to run the meter and I would be right back. Yesterday Tris had asked me if I would mind picking her and Ethan up on my way to the airport. She hopes that having me as a buffer for Ethan it would make things run little more smoother for the both of them. Of course I told her I didn't mind, which is the truth. I like that she wants and needs me there for her and Ethan. There is no where else I rather be, than to be with them.

Suddenly the small box in my pocket feels like it is going to burn a hole right through my pocket. As I knock on the door three times. I hear Tris calling out for Ethan, telling him it's time to go and grab his back bag. I take a deep breath before she has a chance to open the door, trying to keep myself calm. It occurs to me right than that I have never felt so nerves before. I wipe my palms on my jeans from the sweat that they have collected.

The door flies open with a smiling Tris behind it. "Good morning, H-o-n-e-y." She greets me with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Love," I can't help but match her smile. She is so beauftil. "Ready to go?"

"Yea. Well a little Trex just needs to get his back bag." Tris says it to me, but in a way that she is also calling out to Ethan.

Seeing we have a few seconds alone, I decide that now is the best time to present Tris her rings. I take a deep breath and dig out the small black box out of my pocket. I slowly open the box and hold up for her to see them. "Love, would you be my wife for a week?" I say. I figure it might be best to make light of these things. But in my mind, I wish I could ask for longer than a week.

She takes a step closer towards me, her eyes glancing between both me and the box that I hold up. "Wow, Four. Their beautiful." She says taking the box from my hands."What about your ring?" She ask.

"Right here." I hold my ring up between my thumb and index finger and than I slip it on my ring finger on the left hand. Suddenly I have an urge to be the one to slide her rings on her fingers. I'm not sure if it's the need to touch her, or to make this moment more intimate for us. "Here. Allow me, Love." I take the box back, removing the rings and taking her left hand slipping first the wedding band and than follow by the engagement ring. In the order that Shauna told me they should go. "I now pronounce us man and wife." I say with a wide smile. I know the next statement I want to say, and perform "you may kiss the bride." But I know we are not quite there yet. I see her gorgeous blueish gray eyes fill with unshed tears. I feel the moment intensify between us and I can't help but start to lean in towards her. But the moment is quickly lost when we hear Ethan than emerge stomping towards us, with his arms curled up under his arm pits. He has a Jurassic World back bag hanging over his shoulders.

"Hey buddy. Are you ready to go." I ask Ethan.

"Roar." He responds but this time he also nods his head as an answer. It's a small gesture, but it tells me he is getting more and more comfortable and use to me being around. Something I hope that will continue.

"Well alright than. Let's get this show on the road!" I say waving us out the door. "Here let me help you with that." I tell Tris bending down and grabbing her suitcase for her.

"Oh Thank you, Honey."She says grabbing her purse, a carry on bag and Ethan's suit case. Than she locks the door behind us as we make our way to the waiting cab.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I was beyond thankful that Four agreed to picking us up for the airport. I was worried how I was going to handle all our bags, along with handling Ethan. One thing being an autistic parent has taught me, is always be prepared for the worst. Any little thing can cause the fastest changes with in a second. So having Four here eases my worries. It's nice having another pair of hands around along with a second pair of eyes.

When Four arrived at my apartment, I was overwhelmed with mix emotions. It made me wonder how I was going to handle "being his wife." Since day one I have always denied my feelings for Four. Told myself that he is my boss, that I needed my job to be a responsible parent to Ethan. But that never meant I didn't allow my day dreams to run wild. Seeing him with Ethan, spending time with Four, and getting to know Four, it is making it almost impossible to keep what ever it is I am feeling at bay.

I always imagined what it would be like to have someone, for Ethan and me. To be able to share your secrets, your thoughts, sharing those precious moments as a family. Spending time with Four has meant so much to me, shown me a glimpse of what it would be like to have a partner in all of this. I know that once this is all over with, it will make it that much harder to go back to how things use to be. I know I should guard my heart, not let the special moments get to me. But the moment I open the door to Four, with that wide handsome smile... That plan was well forgotten.

Every girl dreams of that day when their partner asked them to share the rest of their lives together. Every girl dreams of that day when she is dresses in white, walks downt he isle to that one person that stole her heart forever. I know Four saw the tears in my eyes that threatened to spill, when he cradled the rings on my finger. I was just glad we were interrupted by Ethan. I didn't want to explain my overwhelming emotions behind those tears.

It wasn't has difficult has I thought it would have been. Other than Ethan rocked himself, and stomped like a Trex through the terminals, for the most part it was do able. Having Four with us was defiantly a great help for Ethan and I. Although it was no surprise the stares we got as we made our way to the jet.

The jet was a smal private jet, it had three seats per row and only four rows in the plane with a small bathroom in the back. Once we boarded the plan, we noticed that Shauna and Zeke already were on board. They claimed one row for themselves.

"Hey there Eaton family." Zeke says greeting us with a welcoming smile. "And who is this little guy?" Zeke glances at Ethan.

"Good morning. This is my son, Ethan." I say introducing Ethan to Zeke and Shauna. I've only seen Shauna a few times in the office but atleast I know who she is.

"Well hello there Ethan, are you excited?" Shauna ask him. He roars at her. Obviosly becoming overwhelemd with meeting new people, and being on a plane.

Since the flight is suppose to be around three hours, I had planned ahead of time for Ethan to busy himself. I hand him his iPad which his loaded with his favorite dinosaur movies, his sound blocking ear phones, and reminded him that he could play with his toys that wre inside his back bag. Luckily he was so destructed he never really notice the plane taking off. Although I did notice Four, who is sitting on the other side of Ethan. I see Four taking in a few deep calming breaths and pinching the bridge of his noise the whole time we were climbing.

"Are you alright?" I ask Four out of concern for him.

"Nervous flier." Is all he says.

I reach over cupping his shoulder with my hand and rubbing circles with my thumb. For some reason I want nothing more than to comfort him at this moment. But as this act is performed I feel the immediate zing that shoots through us the moment I touch him. He opens his eyes and turns to look at me with a small smile.

Once we are in the air, and the light for the seat belt is off. Four tells me he needs to speak with Zeke and asks if Ethan and I will be ok. I'm at awe with how genuine concern he truly is for us. I nod at tell him, "Of course we will be fine."

Moments later Shauna takes Four seat with a wide smile. I turn in my seat seeing Four and Zeke both speaking in a hush tone two rows behind us.

"So have you ever been to Florida before?" Shauna ask making small talk.

"Yea, actually it's my hometown. I grew up on the boarder line of Orlando and Kissmmee actually." I say looking down at my hands. I hear silence take over the cabin, realizing that both Four and Zeke are now listening to this conversation as well.

"Well, are you planning on making a few visits to your family or old friends?" She asks.

"No, there is no one left for me back there." I say.

"Oh. Did you and your parents move to Chicago than or?" She probes.

"Um." Here we go. "No they passed away in a head on collusion. I legally emancipated myself with the help of a friend's parent." I explained. Yup, nothing left for me back there. "I moved to Chicago for a fresh start when Ethan was a year old."

"Wow that had to be tough, new city with a baby. Does that mean that Ethan's father is back in Florida?"

"Um." I don't know how to respond to this. I really don't want to.

"Shauna, Zeke is needing to speak with you." Four says, nicely telling her to get out of his chair.

I'm so grateful for Four right now, my past is something that is hard for even for me to face. I smile at Four in hopes that he sees the appreciation I have for him at this moment. He matches my smile and takes his seat again.

"Why don't you sit back and relax, Love. We'll be there soon." He says giving me a wide smile when he calls me Love.

"Thank you, Honey." I reply back. I take his advice though, I sit back and close my eyes taking the rare quiet moment before all chaos will break loose.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

The moment I felt Tris' hand on shoulder and the motion of her thumb... My fear of heights was replaced with what felt like a charge zing run through her fingers and spreading through out her touch. It sent a mixture of calm and excitement through me, I've never felt that before. I think she may have felt it too. Most people usually fear me, they don't usually try and comfort me. Than again its rare anyone really sees through me, I rarely let my composer down. Yet here she is comforting me for what ever reason. I cant even remember a time where someone tried to comfort me. It feels... nice. I let out a small smile wanting to show that I appreciate it. That I appreciate her.

Once the belt light went off, I needed, no I wanted to talk to Zeke. Maybe not about what is happening between Tris and I. Because lets be serious I don't even understand it yet. But as an excuse to have a little distance between us. The urge to take her hand off my shoulder and entwine our fingers together was getting to strong for me to handle. I don't want to make a fool our of myself. What if she doesn't want to hold my hand? What if what I am feeling is only one sided? This is new territory for me. For God's sakes I have never even been on a real date before, well along had to ask a girl out. I'm just a few shy years from turning thirty! How pathetic is that?

"Hey man." I stand next to Shauna who has her legs curled up under her, sitting next to Zeke. "We need to discuss what is on the agenda for the week." I suggest.

"What can't stand being five minutes without baby?" Zeke says laughing.

"Oh yea, I long for your touch at night." I throw right back. Over the past twenty years this has been a game for us, to see who will give up first.

"Just at night, baby." He throws back. I hate him right now.

"You know I can't go a night without your lips on mine." Take that.

"Alright. Alright. Enough, I'm going to sit with Tris. You know normal people." Shauna gets up, claiming my sit as her own.

I take temporary ownership of Shauna's seat and very pleased with myself for the moment. We only sit two rows away from Tris, Shauna and Ethan. But I have the perfect vintage point of Tris, which provides me perfect view of her lips, her cute noise, her eyes.

"So whats up, Four?" He says following my gaze.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what is on the agenda and if there is any free time for some adventuring around?" I ask Zeke.

I have a motive for this question but again I don't plain to fill him in on what is going on between Tris and I. That's for me and her to figure out, no outsiders opinion is needed. Although my attention is quickly pulled away from the information I wanted when I hear Tris say that Orlando is her home town. What? All this time she never said anything. Than again I never asked where she was from.

"Oh. Did you and your parents move to Chicago than or?" I hear Shauna ask.

"Um... No they passed away in a head on collusion. I legally emancipated myself with the help of a friend's parent." Tris explains. "I moved to Chicago for a fresh start when Ethan was a year old." My mind goes into over drive with this new information of her. She lost her parents at such a early age, to not only be taken in and taken care by someone...But she took care of herself. Wait! She said that she moved to Chicago with Ethan for a new start... that would mean Ethan's father is probably from Orlando as well.

"Wow that had to be tough, new city with a baby. Does that mean that Ethan's father is back in Florida?" I hear Shauna ask the same question I was thinking.

"Um." I hear the hesitation in Tris' voice.

Which tells me that she isn't comfortable discussing this mater. I don't want Tris to feel uncomfortable around Shauna or anyone for that mater, I also don't want her to feel obligated to answering such a personal question. She has said enough. I stand up not even bothering to say anything to Zeke and make my way back to my seat."Shauna, Zeke is needing to speak with you."

Although I am curious of the answer to Shauna's question, I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer to that question myself. The thought of another man touching Tris, kissing Tris, being with her and than abandoning her makes my blood boil. I keep telling myself that she has a child, she had to have sex in order to conceive him of course. But still in my mind Tris should only be with me and I should only be with her. Which is beyond stupid considering how many women I have been with. When I take my seat, I see Tris give me a small smile of appreciation.

"Why don't you sit back and relax, Love. We'll be there soon." I suggest. I can't explain the zing that shoots through me each time I call her Love.

"Thank you, Honey." She says still smiling at me. She luckily takes my suggestion, sits back and closes her eyes. I love watching her peacefully calm and relax. I could probably watch her for hours and never get bored. But I also don't want to creep her out sitting here watching her. So I decide to place my attention on Ethan make sure he is ok and happy. I ask the flight attendant for some orange juice for him and a water for myself. He sits happily with his stuff animal Trex and sipping his juice, his eyes never leaving the iPad screen.


	8. Chapter 8 Settling in

**Happy reading every one! Don't forget to leave comments below! **

**Sorry it did take me so long for a update... I had been working on my other story line Back to Abnegation!**

****Thank you CynDLou12 (Guest) for bringing my attention my slip up and yes I immediately corrected that. :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris P.O.V**

**Arriving to Orlando Friday.**

"I can't continue living this way, Christina." I explain for the hundredth time since we arrived at the airport.

"Tris, are you insane? We are talking about you leaving Orlando, and to a unknown city. You don't know anyone, you don't know the area, not to mention you are taking a one year old with you. I don't understand... Why do you have to go?" Christina pleas, almost yelling at me, really. I know this is hard for her, its hard for me. We've never really been apart since Kindergarten. But everything is changed now, I've changed. I have a son to care and protect now and I can't do that here.

"Chris, I can rather stay here... To be afraid to leave my home, to continue sleeping with a knife under my mattress, to wait for Eric to come back and do God knows what to me and Ethan. Or I can leave and live my life in peace. Ethan and I will be ok. I will call you all the time. You can come visit us." I tell her. I need to look towards the positive of this much needed move and not the negative.

"It won't be the same. Come on Tris, we both know Eric isn't coming back. He isn't man enough." She continues. But she doesn't know Eric, like I do. She doesn't know what he is capable of doing, when he feels like he is being pushed into a corner. Right now, that is what I have done. Pushed him into a corner. I have to go.

"You don't know that and I can't sit around and wait for it. I need to live too." I say holding back the tears. "I have to go, I love you. I'll call you when we get in." I say giving her one last, one arm hug. She returns my embrace by wrapping her arms around both me and Ethan.

"I love you too. Call me when you land in Chicago." She says having no other choice but to let me go. I turn and walk away unable to look back at the only family I have left in this world.

* * *

I feel soft, warm, knuckles caress my right cheek bringing back to realty. When I open my tired eyes, I find Four's intense stare upon me. "Sorry to wake you, Love. But we are preparing to land in Orlando International Airport." He says. I notice his eyes never leaving mine as he speaks.

"Thank you for the heads up, Honey." I say, returning the smile. I see his smile widen at my words and I can't help but ask "what?"

"I think I'm getting used to be called, Honey." He admits. Is he flirting with me? My stomach begins flip flops at the thought of Four flirting with me. As if that could ever happen?

"Oh really?" I challenge him.

"Yea. You might have to start calling me that in the office." He nods with a chuckle.

"Oh but Honey, won't that make all the other women jealous!" I jokingly say.

"Well it's a good thing I am a one woman, man." He says raising an eyebrow. Yea right!

"To which one?" I ask. I admit I am half serious at this point.

"To my gorgeous wife." He says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Of course." What just happened?

"Mmm. Your wife, anyone I know?" I challenge raising an eyebrow.

"I believe I am looking at her right now." He says.

His gaze shows me something I've never noticed before... caring, honest, and devotion. For me? No, he must be acting. Getting ready for the show we are about to display. Get a grip, Tris! I break eye contact and look down at Ethan. He is still finishing up with the Land before Time. I'm amazed he has been a perfect little Angel this whole trip, keeping his mind solely on the movie, toys and having his sound blocking head phones, really helped.

"Looking forward to fun in the sun?" Four ask, changing the subject.

"Oh yea, who loves having heat stroke?" I jokingly say.

By my surprise everything continues to run smoothly for us when we land. Four and Zeke had thought ahead and made reservations for us to rent a van verses using a cab to travel. The airport is buzzing with people, making Ethan a little uneasy but his noise blocking headphones seems to help ease him a little. Everything seems to be going well for us all, for now.

* * *

Orlando traffic has grown since I last traveled the streets. It took us more than an hour to finally arrive at the resort. Shauna and I both stayed in the vehicle with Ethan while the Zeke and Four both checked us in. Ethan continues to play with IPad. Although I have never been to this resort, I know of it. It has more than ten buildings. The main building is the front desk, also has a small convenient store, and holds three restaurants. The additional buildings are the suits, along with a building for recreational usage, gym, a teen hangout spot, a spot for younger children to play and create projects, a playground, BBQ area, a pool, bar, and much much more. It is also connected to one of the best malls in Orlando. The Orlando Premium Outlet Mall, the mall oldest dozens of outlet stores at a well discount price. It was a ideal place to work as a teenager, especially when you worked for your favorite brands. Employee discounts always came in handy when it came to buying expensive items.

When Four and Zeke finally reemerge into the van, they inform us that Amar has two whole buildings reserved for the whole retreat. Both men carry papers of the schedule and information of what to expect for the week. Amar has something planned everyday, from recreational play, to meals. I have a feeling this is going to be one crazy week.

Our suits are in building three. I am weirdly comforted that Zeke and Shauna suit, is right next door to ours. Four not only carries his bag but mine as well. I am thankful for the help, it allows me to carry Ethan's bag along with my own carry on bag. The minute we stepped into the suit, I am overcome with relaxation and ease. The walls are a light cream color, the kitchen is fully equipped with a large fridge, stove, and sink. The shared living space has a dark brown table with four chairs, two soda, a large TV. There is a back door, that leads to a porch which also has four chairs and lounge table. There are two rooms to this suit. To the right is the master,which Four will be taking. Which has a king size bed, dresser, night stand and a TV, along with a on suit. The second bedroom, which Ethan and I will be taking. The room has two full size beds, a dresser, a nightstand between both beds and a TV, along with its own on suit as well. Both rooms have a modern vibe to them both, filled with vibrate reds, browns and orange. Wow, isn't enough of a word for this.

"Didn't I promise you the best when we got married, Love?" Four says placing his bag in his room and than dropping off my bag in my room.

"Oh yea, I think that was part of your vows." I chuckle.

Ethan automatically goes towards the coffee table and opens his bag, letting out all his dinosaur toys and lining them up.

"Well I'll let you and Ethan get settled in than." Four says walking towards his room but suddenly stops before entering. "Tris." Four says turning around looking at me.

"Yea."

"I just... want to say... Thank you for coming. I cant imagine anyone else, I would want to play my wife more than you." He says and than disappears into his room and closes the door.

"_I cant imagine anyone else, I would want to play my wife more than you."_ What the hell is that suppose to mean.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I felt like there was something I needed to do, or say to Tris before we parted ways. I wanted so badly for her to understand how glad I have her here and not someone else in her place instead. I want to tell her the truth, that I care about her and Ethan more than I should. I want nothing more than to see if we can in fact be something. But I don't know how, I was never a "social butterfly." I never needed too.

"I can't imagine anyone else, I would want to play my wife more than you." Was all my mind and mouth could come up with at the time. What a idiot I am! Although I stand behind the words one hundred percent, I could have explained it more. I flop down on the bed, spreading my arms and legs out. Wondering what to do next. I want to give Tris and Ethan some space, not hover too much over them.

I must have dozed off after some time, it feels later when I finally open my eyes. The clock shows it's three o'clock in the after noon. Its been two hours since we checked in. I should go check on Tris and Ethan and see what they want to do for dinner tonight. I go out to the shared living space and find the door to Tris and Ethan's room open. Ethan sits on one of the double beds watching another Land before time movie on the TV. Tris is lounging on her own bed playing on her phone. I knock on the door frame making my presence known. Tris looks up giving me a smile that I swear will stop my heart if it can.

"I must have passed out. Everything ok in here?" I ask taking another step into the room and towards Tris' bed. I take a seat on the edge, closest to her feet.

"Yea, everything is great! We went to the market, and got a few things encase you are hungry." Tris offers.

"You went to the market?" I ask. Why didn't she wake me?

"Yea, I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer. I figured you were passed out. I'm guessing by the looks of your hair, I'm probably right." She says.

I run my fingers through my hair trying to comb out my wild hair. Tris just laughs at me and I cant help but join in with her. Ethan reacts to our amusement adding his own roaring to the mix. It only makes us laugh harder.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" I ask when the laughs die down.

"Pizza?" Tris ask but not to me. She asks the question to our TREX that seems to come alive in the bed next to us. He nods his answers, smiling wider than I have ever seen him.

"Alright, pizza it is. Cheese?" I confirm. Ethan nods.

"Oh and Garlic Parmesan cheese winds, and crazy bread." Tris throws in. Alright now I have to marry her.

"Are you kidding? Whats a pizza night without crazy bread and wings." I jokingly say.

* * *

Tris, Ethan and I decide to eat more in comfort than formal. Something I am more than happy to do. I hate having to eat at the table if I don't have to. Ethan knees in front of the coffee table with his pizza and dinosaur toys, while Tris and I sit behind him on the couch. We decide to watch on the new Sharknado movie. Since dinosaurs are present in the movie, Ethan is all for it. Of course Tris and I cant help but make fun and criticize the movie.

"Oh sure she just rides the pteranodon." Tris says letting out a laugh.

"You have to reach 88 miles per hours.. what is this back to the future?" I say bursting at the seems.

* * *

After the movie is over and most of the food as been eaten. I offer to clean up so Tris can give Ethan his bath and put him to bed. Although it's not terribly late I can tell the day has caught up with the kid, and tomorrow may be just another long day. From the looks of it Tris even agrees, helping Ethan take his toys into the bath of their on suit. Just as I finish cleaning up I hear Tris in her bedroom, when I peek in I can hear her reading to Ethan "How do Dinosaurs say I love you," book. I swear I can feel my heart swell at the sound at of her voice.

I have always known that Tris was different than any other woman I have ever known. From day one the way she talked, and the way she walked... I wanted nothing more than to know her, protect her, be there for her. I tried to fight it for so long. Tell myself that I can make sure she is ok, taken care of, that would and have to be enough. But now... I don't know if it can be enough.

Weight shifted on the couch next to me takes me out of my deep thoughts. I don't have to look up, I know its Tris.

"Your not tired?" Tris ask.

"No I had a nap. You?" I ask her.

"I was thinking about having a cup of wine and try to relax. Want to join me?" She ask standing up from the couch and making her way to the kitchen.

"That sounds great... Any chance you got a beer in there?" I hope.

"I sure do." She says handing me a bud light. If she keeps this up, I will have to ask her to marry me.

"You are the best."

"So I try." She smiles "So whats on the agenda for tomorrow?" She ask.

"Well we have a breakfast to go to. It's being held in one of the conference rooms at ten. Than I thought we can spend the day in the pool or at the park with Ethan." I say.

"You don't have to, Four. I mean I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to spending all your time with us," Tris says looking down at the glass of wine in her lap.

"I know I don't have to, Tris. I want to." I take a deep breath. Say something, you COWARD! I place my right hand on her knee, careful to not mislead my actions. "Tris, I honestly think the world of you. I want to get to know you better. I also really like Ethan. I know others don't understand him, but I think h is a great kid." Tris look at me and I can see the tears that threaten to form in her eyes. "Plus what is more entertaining than a little boy who can stomp and roar like a Trex." I say trying to make light of things.

"Thank you, Four. For everything." She says laying her hand on top of mine that still lays om her knee.

"Tobias." I confess.

"What?" She ask.

"My name, Tobias." I repeat.

"Tobias, I like it." She says. For the first time in a long time, I love hearing my name again.

"It sounds nice, hearing you say it. I havent been called that in over ten years." I tell her.

"How did you get the name Four?" She asks.

"That's a long story, and for another night." I tell her. I want to tell her. I'm starting to need to tell her. I know I can trust her.

It's this moment I feel the strongest urge to kiss her somehow. For my lips to touch her intimate way, to taste her in my lips. I haven't kissed a woman in so long. I always thought a kiss is much more personal and passionate than sex could ever could be. So I could never bring my self to kiss a woman on her lips. Tris is the first woman I really want nothing more than to taste her lips on mine.

I lean slowly forward and I see nothing but anticipation in her eyes. Does that mean she wants me to kiss her too? Will she think she has to kiss me? What if that is the only reason why she wants me to kiss her? Fear stops me... I find myself leaning in giving her forehead a lingering kiss.

"Good night, Tris." I don't necessary want to go to bed, especially not along. But I don't want things to go to far. It's not the right time, yet.

"Good night, Four." Tris says as I get up.

But before I enter my room I turn with one last plea. "Do me a favor, Love. Don't call me, Four. Especially when we are alone."

"What if we are not alone?" She ask.

"Honey, or Four if necessary. But with all honesty I like hearing you say my name... It's nice to hear it again." I confess.

"Good night, Tobias." She says and heads towards her room after she turns out the lights.


	9. Chapter 9 Saturday

**Happy reading! Comment below, thank you all for your comments and support :) I will be working on the my other story "Back to Abnegation" for the next few nights. I will update this one again soon though :)**

**Saturday**

**Chapter 9**

**Tobias P.O.V**

It has been hours since my lips touched Tris' forehead, yet they still tingle from the warmth. I barely slept thinking what it would be like to hold her in my arms, to kiss her hair while she slept, to kiss her lips.

It's no secret I have been around the block and back with numerous of women, but never have I really been on a date. I haven't kissed a woman since high school. I have never really slept with someone in my arms before. Sure I have had sleep overs with women. But usually once they passed out in my bed, I would gladly roll over and sleep on the edge far enough not to even touch her. Again most of the time once I finished with the girl in my bed, I was really done with her. I know that's an asshole move. But its the truth. I never wanted intimacy, I just wanted to satisfy my own craving and get on with it. Hell we are all adults, women have needs too.

But with Tris, I know it could never be like that. I would never think about stripping her down, taking her from behind and than telling her to leave. No. With Tris I would take my time, kissing her with all the passion I have. I would take my time cherishing every inch of her, unwrapping her slowly like if she was the best Christmas present any man would ever receive. I would want to keep my eyes on her, watch her take pleasure. I would gladly kiss and cherish every part of her. With Tris I would take pleasure simply by holding her tightly while she slept safe and warm in my arms. With Tris I would remain as close to her as humanly possible through out the night. I would gladly wake her up with a kiss on her forehead each other with breakfast waiting for her.

My alarm goes off, telling me its time to face the day as a married man. A married man? I look down at the ring that resides on my finger. I you had asked me a year ago, even a month ago, if I ever thought I would think about marriage? I would have told you no fucking way. I'm Four, I don't do relationships, I don't do kids. I don't do happy endings. I don't know whats happening to me.. but that answer might be second guessed when it comes to Tris.

I stand and prepared myself for the day. I shower and dress, don't bother shaving, seeing I shaved yesterday. Little stubble, never bothered anyone.

When I walk out of my room, and just like yesterday both Tris and Ethan are in their room. Ethan is sitting on the bed watching yet another dinosaur movie. Tris however is finishing up in the bathroom.

"Hey there Buddy. Did you sleep well?" I greet Ethan.

When he sees me coming into the room, he scotches over making room for me to sit on the bed. He still hasn't said a word to me. But the small acts shows that he wants my company.

I am however dumbfounded when I look at the dresser in the room. There lays different types of medication, ointments, and inhalers. When I take a closer look, I see the name is all belongs to... Ethan Prior.

"Good morning, Tobias." Tris greets me.

"Morning, Love." I take the sight of her in. I notice her bare legs first, her white jean short giving her small curves the right attention it deserves. Than I notice her simple blue v-neck shirt. I wonder if she was to bend over, if the shirt would give any clue to what lies underneath. "Hey I don't want to pry or anything but what is all this?" I point to all the medications that are on the dresser.

"Oh I call it Ethan's bar." She gives me a smile as she steps closer. She points to each medication and explains it. "Well, you have Adderall which is to help Ethan focus better. Clondine to help his hyperness. I give him a small dose in the morning to help him and than at night he gets a higher dose to help ease anxiety and help him sleep. Than the orange inhaler is a preventive medication, the red is his rescue inhaler. He suffers from asthma. Ethan also has a skin condition called eczema. Which is really dried skin, can itch and crack sometimes even bleed. He gets petroleum jelly to help prevent but if it gets really bad he gets this tub. Which contains steroids so I don't like to give it to him unless I really have to. He is also allergic to peanuts, so if by any chance he cant breath he has a epipen. The rest are fevers and pain relievers." She must see the overwhelming look on my face because she adds, "It's looks worst than what it really is." Worst than it looks? How in the world do you keep track of everything?

"Any who, should we go? Or are we waiting for Zeke and Shauna?" She asks.

Zeke and Shauna shit? Good fucking question. I pull out my phone but before I can make the call to answer that question, a knock rips through the door. I smirk at Tris before going to the door of our suit. No big surprise when I look through the peep hole. I swing the door open to reveal the wide awake Zeke and Shauna. The moment I see the look on Zeke's face, almost makes me want to throw the door on his face and yell out wrong door. This is going to be a long day for sure.

"So do you guys consummate your marriage late night?" Zeke ask with a wide grin.

"Zeke be respectful, there is a kid that can hear you."

"Oh sorry Four, I forgot to take your training wheels off before we left the city." Seriously? I look at Shauna like "I will kill him. Fair warning!" Luckily Shauna is on the same thinking track I am because out of no where we hear a loud smack, and Zeke's head wipes forward. Thank you, Shauna!

"Damn woman that hurt!" Zeke says rubbing the back of his neck. Serves you right Dumb ass!

"Zeke language, please!" Tris says form behind me.

"Sorry, Tris!" Zeke apologizes, but still rubbing that spot where Shauna smacked him.

Suddenly I hear the stomping of a seven year old, and he roars as he nears us. From what I have seen he doesn't mind Shauna. At least he has no reactions really towards her. Zeke on the other hand, he stomps towards tilts his head right and then tilts his head left. He snaps his jaw open and close like a Trex would catching a pry. Almost like he is pre warning Zeke, Ethan doesn't attack though. Which tells us that he is still figuring out Zeke and hasn't made his mind. I wonder if Tris would kill me if I bribe Ethan in taking a bite out of Zeke for me?

"Any ways we need to be heading down there." Zeke says taking Shauna's hand and leading her out the door.

"Shall we Mrs. Eaton." I tease Tris. Holding out my hand for her to take. Although something about this moment, feels right. Calling her Mrs. Eaton, my name. Waiting for her to take my hand... Will she take it? Just when I am about to let my hand drop to my side and disappointment starts to creep in, she gives me a smile that meets her eyes and take my hand. The moment Tris' hand entangles with mine, I feel the familiar zing run through my hand, through my arm, I swear it aims for my heart.

"Come on, Ethan." Tris says holding her other hand for Ethan to take. We head out one happy family.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

We check in at the tables that sit outside the conference room that is reserved for Amar's company retreat. There are two women checking people in. One the crosses off names while the other write their name on the name tag and hands it to the families as they walk through. Both woman are attractive, one is average built long brown hair while the other one has short black hair and has a lot of special curves. Zeke and Shauna check in first, followed by our family. I notice the two woman at the desk eye what should be my husband. Surprising Tobias pays no attention to the women, he also never lets go of my hand.

"And who might you be handsome?" The brunet asks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Four and Tris Eaton, and our son Ethan." Four informs the woman whose name tag says is Lauren. The moment Tobias says "our married" names, I take great pleasure in watching her disappointment on her face.

To be truthful, I know how she feels. I felt that way each time I saw Tobias take another woman into his office for his "lunch time," he would shut the door and the blinds. I knew what he was doing with those woman in his offie. His after pleasure smile would be plastered on his face, the rest of the work day. Of course that woman would never be seen again. I was thankful he stopped bringing them into his office after the first year of me working there. I would feel so awkward walking to his office after he has had a girl there, I kept telling myself I was scared of what I would find or sit on. But the truth is I was little disappointed. I always thought Tobias deserved better than just having one time thing, a man like him needs and deserves a wife that would worship him in every way.

Which remainds me of that weird kiss he gave me on my forehead last night, the shooting zing that I got from his lips. Sad to admit it made my mind little cloudy. I was almost glad he didn't kiss me, like I thought he was about to. Almost glad. It would make things much worst between us when the time comes to part ways again. I need to keep my head clear and my heart gaurded.

We enter the large spacious room that hold at least fifteen large round tables. There is a stage with a podium at the front of the room as well. Of the back wall of the room, are tables lined up with hot food and pastries and a beverage bar with juices, milk, and coffee. We head towards the table where Zeke and Shauna are sitting at. It amazes me, all this time Tobias hasn't let go of my hand. It gives me such a calming comforting feeling on me. It's like no matter what we are in it together. I know, it gives me a false sense of security but for now I will take it. For just this week. Four pulls out both mine and Ethan's chair and than takes the chair that is closes to Shauna, placing Ethan right between both Tobias and I. I see Ethan immediately getting tiresome of being still, I know it wont be long until he lets go of his self control. I pull out my phone and hand it off to him for the time being. As he busy himself on my phone playing the latest dinosaur learn how to count game.

"Good morning, Everyone and welcome to the annual company retreat. Once a year I like to treat the families that work so hard for this company day in and day out. To spend one week together as a family and have fun together. Now on your tables you will find our agenda, if you didn't receive one when you first checked into your rooms. I hope everyone of you all enjoy your week. Alright every one lets eat up and have a great time mingling." The man I am assuming is Amar says with both hands in the air.

Four sits with Ethan while I get up to fill two plates for both Ethan and I. They don't have cereal but I do notice the waffles for Ethan. As per I, I load my plate with eggs, bacon, and fruit. Than I get a cup of much needed coffee and get Ethan chocolate milk. Once we are settled, I thank Tobias for looking after Ethan and allow him to get himself a plate. I notice that before he walks off though, he almost lingers like he is unsure what he should do. When I look up at him curios to what he is doing. He leans into me planting a once again lingering kiss on my forehead. This right here, I can get use to.

When our meal is almost over, I see Amar making his rounds to each table. When he approaches our table, I swear I feel like I will loose my breakfast. I see Amar approach Zeke first. Zeke introduces Amar to his fiance Shauna and I watch them shack hands with each other. Than Amar walks over to Tobias.

"Well Four, how are you doing?" Amar asks taking a better look at both Ethan and I. "And I see you brought your beautiful family. Hi I'm Amar. It's very nice to meet you." Amar says to me, I take his hand that he holds out and shake it firmly. He than looks down at Ethan, who refuses to look up. "And who is this little guy?" Amar asks.

"This is our son, Ethan." Tobias says. "He doesn't do well with strangers." Tobias tells Amar.

"Oh well that's ok." Amar says and than turning back to Tobias. "Unfortunate many of my top associates haven't been able to make it out here just yet, but they are scheduled to join us soon. I am looking forward to you guys meeting my head sales agent. I am hoping you both to work along side with him in the future. I would also like for you to meet our event specialist." Amar says but than Ethan gets his attention.

Ethan takes notice to Tobias' words, he raises his little head and tilts it at Tobias. He looks as if he is trying to figure something out."Daddy, can we go to the park?" Ethan ask. He looks up at Tobias still not able to make full eye contact but still speaking and looking up towards Tobias. Tobias and I have the same expression on our faces are in a state of shock, and emotional at the same time. Oh my god! The loud fork being dropped on a plate tears both away from the little boy that sits between us. When I look up I see Zeke just as stun as we are.

Ethan talked. He spoke to Tobias. He asked Tobias to take him to the park! He called Tobias Daddy! Tobias looks at me, not knowing how to respond. Unfortunately I have no answer as well.

How do you deal with a little boy who has been asking about his father, and is accepting another man who really isn't his father to be his father? How do you correct him without mixed and hurtful feelings? We have been wanting and working towards Ethan showing and being comfortable with Tobias for weeks now, and now he is. Ethan is showing how comfortable he is by calling Tobias, Daddy. I look up for any clue to how Tobias is feeling about this moment, he must be asking the same questions I am because our eyes meet at the same time. That's when I see it, mixed emotions between admiration, loyal, proud, joy, and love. Love? Can that be true?

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

Daddy? Did Ethan just call me, Daddy? How I wish he would ask the same question he just did, again. I want to hear it from him. I want confirm that it came from him. I close my jaw that I didn't know fall open towards the floor. I glance up at Tris hoping that she isn't upset with me. But the truth is I am at all. Any man would be and should be proud to be called Daddy by this little boy. But at the same time I don't want to over step my boundaries, I don't want Tris to be upset. But now isn't the best place to talk about what to do and what to say to Ethan. No matter how much I want to tell him that I may not be his father when it comes to blood... But if he would have me, I would like nothing more than to be his father. That's if he and Tris would have me.

Wow a father? A family? What in the world has happened to me? How did I become from such a hard, non feeling, can't love anyone man. To now a softy.

"Well I guess I'll leave you and your family to get to it. Sounds like someone needs to burn some energy off." I raise a eye brow at Amar, not sure what he is talking about. "I meant the boy, Four." He says pointing down with his eyes. When I follow his gaze I see Ethan's feet swinging and a high speed rate. Poor kid he is trying so hard but struggling to keep it all together.

"Let's ask your Mommy, make sure she is ok with that?" I tell Ethan. I can't seem to keep this goofy smile off my face. I can only imagine what I look like to Tris right now.

"Umm yea sounds like a a great idea." She says. I can see, she is still shocked at what Ethan has called me.

"We'll see you guys later. Maybe meet up for dinner." I suggest glancing between Shauna, Zeke, and Tris. I raise to my feet, while noticing no one has yet to give me a answer. They are all not only stun by Ethan but also shocked at my response.

Not like before Ethan hasn't just choosing to hold on to Tris. But he chooses to be in the middle of both of us, taking a good hold of both our hands while make our way to the playground. Tris has yet say anything. While every minute passes I worry that I have done something wrong. That she is upset with me. The minute the playground comes into view, Ethan lets go of both our hands and makes a run for it. Or should I say stomp for it. I laugh at the sight of Ethan being so happy and is unable to hold it back.

"Tobias, I think we need to talk about this." Tris says closing he gap that was between us.

I reach down between us and take her hand in mine. I know what I want. But not ready for rejection if thats where this is going. "I know, how about we talk about things tonight after Ethan goes to bed? I really been enjoying our talks at night." I suggest to her. She nods and seems to agree. "But Tris, so you can stop over thinking... I'm not going anywhere." I confess to her. We find a bench to sit at and watch Ethan chase the other kids in the park. The warm sun hits our skin and it feels so good against our skin.

* * *

**Tris. P.O.V**

Today has been exhausting, long, and extremely confusing and I'm not just talking for me. I know Ethan feels it too. I felt so guilty seeing him struggle to take a bath. I even tried to get him excited to take one by making it a bubble bath with all his little dinosaurs. But he lasted maybe ten minutes before I started to see his eyes cloudy.

He played for hours in the playground than we decided to have lunch in the suit. Of course we had another adventure after lunch, we spent a in the kids area. Ethan colored and played with legos and they even entrained the kids with a magic show. Ethan was beyond delighted. When dinner rolled around we met with Zeke and Shauna and went to the Italian restaurant located in the resort's main building. Once we got back in the suit I knew it wouldn't be long before Ethan passes out for the night. We are usually not so active all day long. I didn't even have to read him his bed time story. The minute his head landed on that pillow and he felt the weight from his weight blanket hit him... he was a goner.

I decide to take a quick shower to freshen up before joining Tobias in the living room to talk. I really don't know what to think about today. A part of me is pleased that Ethan actually found comfort and liking to Tobias. But the other part of me doesn't know if its wrong. I don't want Ethan to be confused and be disappointed come tomorrow when its time for Tobias to leave us. But at the same time I hate denying him something that he so disparity needs and wants. I also wouldn't want to force anything on Tobias. Ethan is my son, my problem. Tobias shouldn't feel obligated because of our situation... "I'm not going anywhere," is what Tobias said earlier. Why would he say that? And what is with the kisses on the forehead? He has done it now to me several times today... it cant be for show benefits. He does it when no one is around. This is beyond confusing... I can only imagine how Ethan is feeling.

I finish up with my shower, dry and change. I'm not wearing anything special, I figure we are just going to sit and talk like he suggesting. There for I decide on my sleeping shorts, and tank top pajamas. Wishing now that I had brought my sport bra, I keep my lacy black bra on. I'll take it off when I get into bed later.

"Hey." I say as I claim onto the couch.

Tobias look so comfortable he is wearing a white under shirt, and black sweat pants. He also has his right arm extended on the back of the couch, with one leg curled under him and the other just hanging. He is holding the remote with in his left hand suffering through the channels when I come out of my room. Wow laid back, pajama clothing, and still manages to look deadly sexy.

"Hey you." He looks up at me and smiles. Did I just imagine his eyes looking over my whole body from top to bottom. Na... I must be going crazy. "How about some wine? So we can relax and talk." He offers. For some reason I am unable to form any words at the moment so I nod as my answer. I watch him as he body smoothly stands up and walks over the kitchen. The way his sweatpants hang so low on his hips, makes you wonder what he looks like under those things... Stop it Tris! I try so hard but fail to keep my eyes glued on the floor when I see him making his way back to the couch. He hands me my glass of wine, as he is drinking a beer instead.

"So how was Ethan?" Tobias asks.

"He is tired. Didn't even get to read to him, poor baby fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow." I say with a small chuckle. This is Ethan we are talking about, usually he argues his way out of bed. Or at least he tries.

"Well in a way I'm glad. He needed the rest. But than again I'm sorry we tired him out so good." Tobias expresses. "Tris, I meant what I said in the park. I don't plan to go any where."

"Tobias, you have to understand how confusing this all must be for him." I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"Tris, I know this is confusing. Hell I'm twenty eight years old and I'm beyond confused." I looks down at the label on his beer bottle like its the most fascinating this in the world. "I care about Ethan, Tris. More than I should. I... I also care about his mother too. More than I should."

"Tobias?"

"I have a confession... I have never been out on a real date before. Not a real get dressed, go out, take girl home, respectable date. Wow that sounds really pathetic, huh? He finally puts his beer bottle on the coffee table. After a few moments, I see him starting to scratch the back of his neck. "Would you go out.. on a date with me, Tris. We don't have to make any hard choices tonight. We can enjoy our time together... see where this can go."

"What?" Am I hearing this right? Tobias Eaton, Four, the hottest man I have ever seen wants to go out on a date.. with me?

"I promise... to keep personal and professional separate from us. I swear, Tris. I also hope that if what ever happens you would allow me time with Ethan. I really like him, I think he is amazing. I wouldn't want to ruin anything with him. I know this all seems confusing, but I want to figure this out." He reaches out for my hand and entwines our fingers together, letting them both rest on my lap. "Say something." He chuckles.

"Umm." I can't find any words at the moment. He wants to go out with me? He wants to see where this goes? Wait he wants to spend time with Ethan? Alright, I'm dreaming. Yup, must be having one of those amazing dreams. Any minute we are going to start having sex and than right before it gets good Ill wake up needing a cold shower.

"If you don't feel the same way..." I see his expression dropping. Oh no. "I wont hold it against you. I'm sorry I miss understood." He is about to stand, slowly letting go of my hand. But I squeeze is hand tighter not letting go. This gets his attention, he stops and glances at me.

"Tobias, I.. I don't know what to say. I mean..." I cant speak.

"What does your heart say, Tris?"

"Tobias, I'm just. I don't understand. I'm not pretty, I don't have a body of a model, I have a child, a special needs child, I have baggage... Why would you want to be with me?" I confess my own insecurities. I haven't felt this vulnerable since Eric. I hated it, as much as I do now.

"Tris, your the most selfless, bravest, smartest, kindest, and honest person I have ever met. Not pretty? Your right... Your beautiful and your not even trying. Look at you... hair in a messy bun, sleeping shorts with a tank top, no makeup, and yet you are sexy as hell. As for Ethan... that little boy is the most amazing, creative, friendly little boy I have ever seen. Do you know how proud I am today... Tris, he called me his father. Any man in their right mind would be proud of that title. I know I'm not his father, but maybe we can figure that out. I would love to sit down and talk with him about it. I have no problems with him calling me Daddy if that's how he feels." He takes a breath. "I have baggage too. I'm not perfect, fair from it. But I just... don't want that to stop us. Stop what we can be. Not any more."

"Any more?" I ask.

"I've felt... this way for a while. But I just like I said I have baggage and I don't want it to effect you and Ethan." He says. "Listen lets go out tomorrow night. We can have Shauna and Zeke stay with Ethan. We can even wait til after he is asleep to make it more easier on him." He offers.

I nod. "That sounds fair." I answer. Holy shit. He leans in slowly but not aiming for my lips, never my lips. He gives me another lingering kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." He says, his eyes percing through me. We continue talking about this and that, trying to keep our conversation light for the rest of the night. I can't help but wonder what life would be like married with Tobias.


	10. Chapter 10 Sunday Fun day!

**** Sorry this chapter has taken so long to Publish... Life happens and I wasn't able to put the time into writing it. But here is a extra juicy, extra long chapter for everyone! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 10**

**Sunday... Fun day!**

**Tris P.O.V**

Please don't even ask me how in the world I managed to get any sleep last night. I feel like yesterday was over loaded with so many bomb drops between Ethan calling Tobias Daddy, to Tobias asking me out for a date, along with the heart to heart talk that took place, I feel as though my mind is on information overload. All night long I tossed and turned, my thoughts kept running wild with all sorts of "What if's." I finally fell asleep from the mental exhaustion two hours before the alarm clock went off. Yay me!

Tobias said last night that we had to be on the bus by ten this morning. Amar is taking the retreat to one of the National parks, "Shingle Creek." Although I have never been in the park myself, I often did pass it as a kid. It's known more for it's paddling and fishing around the lake. I wonder are we going fishing? Grrr I hate fish, at least I hate catching it. If it's caught and cooked, I'll eat it. But again not a fan.

I decide to finally raise to the day ahead of me. Keeping in mind this is Orlando, and it is spring break. Not to mention there is a lake. I decide to go with my black bikini, green shorts, and black tank top. Might as well be ready for anything. I than pack a back bag for Ethan and I. Not going too board just the basics, of course. Just Ethan's emergency inhaler, epipen, emergency cream, along with sunblock, and a few comfort toys for Ethan, just in case. I than decide to wake Ethan up and get him going as well. He goes straight to the potty and than gets dressed. My only bargaining tool this morning, is telling him the faster you get ready the more time you will have to watch a dinosaur movie. Of his choice. It worked, he finally put on his cloths and sat in front of the living room TV with his bowl of dried up fruit loops. Ugh what I would give for Ethan to eat eggs, bacon, or for the love of all that is holy... some damn fruit!

"Good morning buddy. Did you sleep good?" The voice took me by surprise, I didn't know Tobias has emerged from his bedroom. I instantly feel my cheeks getting red.

I look up from my task to find Tobias crouching down next to Ethan. I notice for the first time since Ethan meet Tobias, he doesn't roar at him. Instead he tilts his head to the side and says "Morning Daddy." I never thought those two words could make my heart break into a millions of pieces, but somehow it does. I see Tobias expression and it takes my breath away. It is a wide proud smile as his response to his new possible title given by my son.

"Hey did Mommy tell you, we are going on a adventure today?" Tobias ask Ethan.

Ethan nods his head and says "Going to a park." His smile showing his excitement.

"That's right buddy, we are going to a park. Where we can play all day. How does that sound?" Tobias continues the conversation. Ethan nods his head in excitement along with a smile. "Well than you eat up ok? You going to need your energy today." Tobias than stands up and makes his way towards me in the kitchen.

"Morning, Love." He says leaning in kissing my forehead. I swear my stomach is performing flip flops on me.

"Morning, Honey." I say teasingly. "I've made eggs and bacon. There is also water melon in the fridge and coffee." I point out.

"Wow. Thank you. You didn't have to." He says while smiling at me with appreciation, Than suddenly I feel his hand on my lower back rubbing in a circular form. Oh. My. God. The zinging sensations that are shooting through me is driving me crazy and it's just a hand.

"Don't be. We gotta eat." I point out. "We are going to need our energy today." I say using his words right back at him. I portion out both our plates with two bacon per plate and a good helping of eggs. I place a big bowl of already per-cut watermelon between both our plates. In return Tobias pours us both cups of coffee. Which I am so thankful for.

"Would it be ok, if after breakfast I talk to Ethan?" Tobias ask taking another bite of his eggs.

"Of course... about what?" I ask.

"About the whole Daddy thing." Tobias says. I can feel my heart droping the intant his words register, is he backing out... does he no longer wish for Ethan to call him Daddy?

"Wait, Tris. I'm sorry." Tobias says placing his fork down and reaching for my hand to hold. He sighs before he continues. "I know what that must have sounded like just now. I'm not... trying to say I don't want to be called Daddy. But I also don't want him to be confused. I want him to understand that although he isn't my biological son, I do and will always care for him. That I am proud to be called that. But I didn't want to speak with him, without discussing with you first."

I'm at a awe, not only is this man (who by the way is drop dead gorgeous) wanting to try being with me, but he is so beyond concern and caring for my little boy. How in the world did this happen? When did it?

"I think... I think that's a good idea." I say finally breaking his gaze and taking another bite of my eggs.

"Thank you." He whispers.

After breakfast Tobias refuses to have me clean up. He points out since I did the cooking, it's only fair that he did the clean up. "By the way, I'll make breakfast tomorrow. I wouldn't want you thinking I can't cook a meal for you." He says teasing.

I take note that we still have twenty minutes before we have to leave. Giving us enough time to speak with Ethan. Tobias finishes his task in the kitchen and takes his spot next to Ethan on the floor. I notice that Tobias' expression is more like determination. Which is something I never thought I would see before.

"Hey Buddy. Do you think Mommy and I can talk to you for a minute?" Tobias says trying to get Ethan's attention. Since Tobias included me into this, I decide to move closer to both boys and take a seat right behind them on the couch.

"Ok, Daddy." Ethan says, trying to look up at Tobias. You can tell he can't quit make eye contact yet, seeing that his Adderall takes a full half hour to kick in. But you can see he is trying to show his efforts for Tobias.

"Ethan, I love that you want to call me Daddy. Thank you. It means so much to me." Tobias' smile widens at his confession to Ethan. Ethan smiles right back at Tobias.

"Do I still get to call you Daddy. I don't have one. Mommy says not every family has to have a Daddy... But I want you to be my Daddy. You nice to me and Mommy." My heart breaks even more at the sound of my son's words. His need for a father figure, to complete what he thinks a family should and could be.

"Ethan, I know I'm not your Daddy. I didn't help Mommy put you in her tummy. But I want nothing more than to be your Daddy from now on. I care about you and your Mommy very very much, like if I was your real Daddy. So yes, if you want to and only if you want me to be your Daddy... than you can call me Daddy." Four says, I swear that smile widens even further. I can feel my heart swell for both of them. Is this really happening?

"Ok, Daddy." Ethan says getting up on his knees, and giving Tobias a quick bear hug.

"Alright you too, we better be going. Wouldn't want to miss the bus would we?" I say big smile on my face. I stand grabbing our bag for the day. Honestly right now, I would love nothing more than to kiss this handsome man that just poured his heart out to both my son and I.

Ethan quickly reaches for my hand and smiles at me. "Ready." He says.

Tobias surprise me once again when he comes up to the both of us, placing one hand on Ethan's shoulder and his other hand on my lower back. I have never seen Tobias smile so wide and the sight of this kind of smile is enough to make my panties wet and trust me that hasn't happened in a long, long, long time. Than he leans in and kisses my forehead. Seriously? Starting to wonder if he knows where my lips are! Than we head out the door to start our day of adventure.

* * *

Ethan takes the seat closes to the window on the bus. He is beyond exited about the height of the Charter bus, and how different it appears to rest of the world. He sits on his knees, looking at everything that he sees through the wide window. He tilts his head looking at the ant size cars as they pass us by. Tobias takes the seat behind us, right next to Amar.

"She is an incredible woman, that wife of yours." Amar comment. "She copes very well with a child that has Autism. I have niece that is autistic, not always so easy."

"Yes. She is, incredible isn't even enough of a word for her."Tobias says, I can hear the smile on his face.

"You can see the love you both share for each other." Amar comments.

"Really?" Tobias asks. Love? What?

"Oh yes, the look... like she is the only one you can see. The only one your heart wants you to see forever. That kind of love is very rare. You must hold on to it with all your might." Amar continues. Can it be true? Could Tobias really only want me? No. Not possible. Look at him, look at me... No way.

"I suppose your right. I have never felt this way about another woman like I do for Tris." Tobias comments. What? That must have been for show? We haven't even kissed, yet! We haven't even gone out on a date, yet! Not that I wouldn't want to kiss him, his lips look like he would be a amazing kisser! Tris... FOCUS!

"Well, I am very happy for both of you. You are very blessed to have such a wonderful family. Ethan seems to be an amazing and happy child. Very curious about the things around him, you can tell by the way he tilts his head... He is studying something that has caught his attention." Amar says. So true. "Do you think, you would have more children?" What?

"Umm. I'm not sure." Damn right you are not sure, Tobias Eaton! I wonder if he knows I'm listening.

* * *

Words can't explain how grateful I was to get to the Park... As much has I enjoyed over hearing Tobias and Amar conversation about our family, it also couldn't have been any more awkward. More children? I admit thinking that in order to have children, we would have to be intimate. Possibly more than once. It's very intriguing. The last man I slept with was Eric, just a few days before he left us. I wasn't joking about that whole two minute sweat job thing.

Amar stands in front of the group as we all gather around him. "Alright can I have everyone's attention. The time is ten forty, we will be having a paddling race at the lake at eleven. Lunch will be catered at one, by Pizza hut." Oh thank goodness, something Ethan will eat. "There are hiking trails, children play grounds, and fishing, and paddling. I wish you all a happy and fun day! The buses will be here to take us back to the resort at four." He finishes with a smile.

"You up for a little wager, Four?" Zeke says wide grin, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" Tobias throws right back.

"You, me, race... Paddling." Zeke suggest. "Loser buys dinner, tonight."

"Your on." Tobias says taking on the challenge.

"Great. Now I get to watch Twiddle D and Twiddle Dumb act like fools on the lake." Shauna says leting out a sigh and looks at me. "What are you and Ethan going to do?" She asks me.

"Mmm I don't know." I look down at Ethan. "What about a walk on the trail and than we can go to the playground?" I ask Ethan. He smiles widely and nods.

"Babe, I'm hurt. You don't want to see your man win?" Zeke acts wounded.

"I would love to, but Four isn't my man." Shauna says giggling out her response.

"Oh. Oh. You see what you did, Four? You turned my woman against me. That's not right bro." Zeke says.

"It ain't my fault you suck, dude!" Tobias chuckles. Than he turns to me, leaning in to give my forehead yet another kiss. Seriously? Does he know what lips are? "I'll have my phone on me. Text or call if you need me? Don't get lost on the trail either of you." He says as our eyes make contact. Holy shit my bikini bottoms are wet! Should have brought a back up. I nod unable to find my words. He than leans down and ruffles Ethan's hair. "Hey buddy you and Mommy have fun ok? I'll see you soon. Remember to protect Mommy for me ok?" Tobias tells Ethan.

"Ok Daddy." Ethan tells Tobias with a smile. I swear my heart just swelled again. Damn I want to kiss this man, if only he knew where my lips are. Damn it!

"Sounds great, I'll join you and Ethan. If that's ok?" Shauna asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Do I at least get a kiss Goodbye?" Zeke asks with shock on his face.

"Maybe if you win!" She grins.

* * *

"So you and Four?" Shauna asks. I just smile not quit sure what to say to that. "Is there something going on?" She ask little more. We keep a decent pace walking through the trail. Ethan looking all over the place for any sign of wild life. So far we have seen a few birds, and a squeal.

"Well we are married. Did you forget?" I say.

"Tris, don't act dumb. Spit it out. I mean come on... The rest of the staff haven't even caught up to us yet. This is girl talk time. Spill. I see the way he looks at you. Plus Ethan called him Daddy." Shauna points out. Damn.

"He asked me out." I confess, instantly blushing.

"He what?" Shauna says totally in shock.

"He-" I start to repeat but she cuts me off.

"I know what you said! This is, this is big!" Shauna says still shocked.

"I know. I know. I work for him and it will get complicated, Shauna. But-" She cuts me off again. I really wish she would stop doing that.

"No. Tris, you don't understand. Four doesn't date! I have known him and Zeke since high school. Four never been in a relationship. He has flings with women, yes. But never real deep relationships." Ok, now I'm confused. "Wow, he must really be into you. I mean Zeke always had his suspicions but... we just thought it was that whole office, boss fantasy. Date? Wow! What did he say about Ethan calling him Daddy?" Shauna probed more. But now its my turn to be shocked. He never have been in a relationship?

"Tris. Hello?" Shauna asks for my attention.

"Umm he basically liked the idea. He talked to Ethan this morning. Explained to him that he isn't his daddy, but wants to be. If that's what Ethan wants." I finish confessing.

"Wow. I mean, Wow!" Ok she seriously needs to stop saying that. "When's the date?" Shauna ask.

"Tonight. Four suggested maybe asking you and Zeke to watch Ethan. After Ethan goes to sleep, he goes to bed around eight." I say almost begging for her to say yes to watching Ethan.

"Of course we will. I'm happy for you both. I haven't seen him smile this much in a really long time, Tris. Just by him asking you out and the way he looks at you... It's a big step for him. He cares a lot for you." Shauna says smiling. That's two people now commenting on how he looks at me. What in the world!

Hours pass by quickly. Ethan loved the trail, we saw a few fish in the lake that we passed, a deer, and a lot of different birds. Shauna and I talked the whole time. I learned about her family, her parents are still happily married, she has two siblings Lynn and Hector, Shauna is the oldest. She's a E.R nurse at the hospital back home. Shes worked as a nurse her whole adult life and she loves it. "I love being able to help people, its also never a dull moment." She told me.

She goes on about how she met or really came across Four and Zeke. Although Zeke and Four met early on in elementary school. Four and Zeke never met Shauna until the first day of freshmen year in high school. "We had so many classes together Algebra, biology, and physical fitness together. Oh and the same lunch period." Zeke was the first one to approach her, he did the introductions. Four always had social issues, allowing Zeke to take lead in group things. By the end of the first week of school Zeke asked her out, "Of course I said yes."

* * *

We head back to the picnic area for lunch around one. I had my hopes up for both Ethan and I to at least be able to see Tobias for lunch. But those hopes quickly dead when I received Tobias text telling Shauna and I that both our husbands were still waiting on a boat and they both refuse to leave the line. Zeke and Tobias both appearance having something to prove to one another on who is better than the other.

I was beyond thankful for the pizza, fruit, and water that was catered to us. Ethan ate every bite of his pizza. I had forgotten what so much walking, talking and playing can do to ones appetite. I swear if I didn't think I would embarrass myself in front of everyone, I would eat a whole box right now.

After lunch Shauna, Ethan and I decide to head to the park for the rest of the afternoon. It isn't a surprise when we get there, there is a water sprout right next to the park. I don't hesitate, its so hot. I take my shirt off, leaving my shorts on and doing the same to Ethan.

"What are you doing?" Shauna asked bewildered.

"I'm going to run into the water to cool off. What does it look like? Come on." I say, urging for her to join Ethan and I.

Ethan and I run hand in hand into the water sprout,water shooting at us from all angles buckets that once are filled they turn over dropping gallons on you, even water shooting even from the floor. Laughter, and happy shouts fill the air as other kids and parents are doing the same.

I look over and see Shauna laughing and out of breath. "Ethan buddy why don't you go play in the park? Mommy is going to check on Aunt Shuana ok?" I suggest to Ethan. Of course, you don't have to ask him twice. He takes off like a bat out of hell!

"Hey are you ok?" I ask Shauna.

"Yea. Just... Wow... that was fun! I'm going to need a nap after all this. I have no idea how you plan to go out tonight." Shauna says between panties.

"Well it's a no brainier really. I mean a guy like Four, who wants to give me the world... So to speak. Not to mention I haven't been out on a date in forever. I'm really looking forward to it." I tell her.

"Wait. What? You haven't dated?" Shauna confirms.

"No. Not since Ethan's dad left us." I say as we approach a bench and taking our seats.

"Wow. Does Four know?" Shauna asks.

"Um not sure. I have told him that I haven't really been in a relationship since Ethan's dad, but..." Before I could finish I cut myself off, as I see a woman that is suppose to be apart of our group come close to us. We need people to believe my marriage to Four is real.

"Hi. I'm Lauren. May I seat with you?" Lauren says. She looks familiar to me. She is pretty, long light brown hair, brown eyes, tan, and curves in all the right places. Nothing like me. Than I realize why she is so familiar, she was one of the women checking out Four as he was signing us in at breakfast yesterday. Great.

"Sure." I answer scotching over closer to Shauna to give Lauren more room to sit.

"I'm Tris. This is Shauna." I introduce us to Lauren and shake her hand.

"Do you guys work with Amar? I don't remember ever meeting either one of you?" Lauren ask.

"No our spouses own Dauntless Advertisements Agency, Amar invited us out for the week before committing to signing with them." Shauna informs Lauren.

"Oh right. Four and Zeke, right?" Lauren says suddenly very interested.

"Yea. I'm Zeke's wife, and Tris is married to Four." Shauna says. I swear I can see this tramp giving me the evil eye from the side of my vision.

"Lucky you. He looks like a lot of fun in bed." Lauren says. Excuse me!

Both me and Shauna are besides our selves at this comment. What kind of person comments like this about another woman's husband? Something silver catches my eye, and I notice the silver ring that sits on her hand. She is married?

"My husband, Eric, and I have a open understanding if you know what I mean." She says raising one eyebrow at me. "It keeps things interesting." She finishes.

"Well Four and I are very selfish in bed. He likes to know he is the only one that can make me scream for him." I say in a teasing tone. I hear a giggle escape Shauna and she tries so hard to cover it up.

"Hey, don't look at me. I know how to keep Zeke well satisfied in the sack." Shauna says.

"Do you have children? Is that why you are here, in the park?" I ask.

"That's my daughter over there... say isn't that your son?" Lauren ask.

I look up and sure enough I see Ethan playing with a little girl that looks just like her mother, Lauren.

"Her name is Kelly. She just turned seven. She is my everything." Lauren says with a wide smile. "What about your little guy?"

"Ethan, he is also seven." I answer her. I cant help it, something about this whole thing is rubbing me the wrong way.

"Aww same age." Shauna jumps in.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

**Tobias P.O.V**

Is it weird that I hated the thought of spending the day apart from Tris and Ethan? Apart of me wished they came with us, to watch the race. But I know that would have been hard on Ethan, seeing we have been waiting in line for more than two hours for two free paddling boats. But two hours is well worth it though, I'll wait all day just to put Zeke in his face. Ok so I'm little competitive!

I know that Zeke is beyond suspecting the relationship that is happening between Tris and I. I almost want to talk about it with him. Almost. There are people present though, people that need to buy what I use to think is a shame of a marriage.

"So how are things with Tris?" Zeke starts up wiggling his eyebrows.

"Things are great actually. Really great." I can't help but smile.

"Really?" He leans in forward to whisper, "Any panties action?" I swear I will sink his boat.

"Zeke." I let out a warning.

"Just guy talk." He lets his hands up like if he is surrendering.

"Actually would you and Shauna mind watching Ethan for us, once he is asleep? I would like to take my wife out on the town." I say but really secretly enjoying calling Tris my wife.

As luck would have it before Zeke could respond to anything that just came out of my mouth. Amar approaches us.

"Well what a coincidence this is..." Amar begins. But I notice that he isn't just talking to us but the two men that also stands before Zeke and I in line. He first shakes the man that in front of me than the other before turning towards Zeke and I. "Have you four met yet?" Amar ask.

"No we haven't had the pleasure." I respond.

"Well than shall I, meet my top sales associates..." He first points to a man as tall as I am. His shoulders are slightly wider than mine,he is pretty well built for his size, he has black hair, brown eyes, and seems to be to the most cockiest man I have ever met. The other male is much shorter, not as well built as the rest of us, dark brown hair and green eyes. "Eric Coulter." Amar waves his hand towards the tall man. "And Peter Haynes." He point towards the shorter one. "Gentlemen please meet Four Eaton." Amar waves to me. "And his partner Zeke Pedrad. They both are the owners of D.A.A." Amar announces.

"Oh yea that's right. Amar did mention signing with a company to handle our advertisements." Eric shakes both Zeke's and mine's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Peter on the other hand, isn't pleased to meet us. Although he does shake our hands we can tell he would rather swallow a live fish any day. "Four? Like the number?" He asks rudely. Did I mention I hate that question.

"Yes like the number. Is there a problem?" I can't hold back how irritated this man is making me. Something about him, even Eric, rubs me the wrong way.

"What did your parents name your other siblings one through three?" Seriously how is that question even thought as professional.

Before I can respond Zeke puts a hand on my shoulder, telling me to keep myself in check. No mater how much I would love to let loose on this idiot we cant afford me loosing my temper.

"Hey be cool dude, even if we are not at the office. You need to keep a lid on your mouth." Eric points at Peter.

"Sorry about my cousin... he has no filter." Eric grins at me. Not trusting what may come out of my mouth I smirk and nod my head.

The next hour we spend talking about designs, and making small talk. I hate small talk. But at least I am not having to pour my heart out to Zeke about Tris and I.

"My wife Lauren and my daughter Kelly are at the park. Man I'm pleased to get them out of my hair for awhile. What about you guys? Married? Children? Hey, we can all hit a strip club latter if you want." Eric continues. Damn it feels like this will never end.

"My wife Tris, and my son Ethan, are at the park along with his wife Shauna." I tell him. "And no thanks. We are both pleased with the women we have in our beds. Don't need to be spending our time looking else where." I finish, my jaw is clenched tightly and my hands in my pockets. I want nothing more than this conversation to be over. For once Zeke doesn't even jump in with his stupid comments which tells me he too doesn't like this guy.

"Hey nothing wrong in looking, as long as you don't touch." Eric points out.

"Or tastes." Peter adds.

Jeez seriously hate these guys are driving me nuts! Finally we reach the front of the line, and we watch both Peter and Eric take the two boats. Each boat sits on each side of the dock, a man sides on the dock with a horn ready to blow it. He calls out READY? ONE, TWO, THREE, blows the horn. Peter and Eric both take off.

Zeke and I both let out a heavy breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. We also have the same facial expression "what the fuck what that?" Finally Zeke lets out a loud laugh breaking the ice.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Zeke says between chuckles.

"Dude did you notice the other one... Peter?" I let my own chuckle escape.

Finally its our turn, I take the boat to the my left while Zeke takes the right one. I sit down as best as I can given my height. I take the paddle and prepare myself for the take off. I glance over at Zeke who is holding two fingers up, the index and middle finger, holding them to his eyes and then point at me. I laugh and just stick up my middle finger boldly at him. I hear the man shouting at Zeke and I READY? ONE, TWO, THREE, blows the horn. I use he paddle to push off he dock and get rowing. I alternate paddling side to keep myself straight. I use all my upper body strength to paddle hard and as fast as I can. When I finally look back, I let out a laugh Zeke is left in the dust looking exhausted and we haven't even reached one mile of the lake yet. We have a total of two and half miles race.

I stop paddling letting my boat drift and yell back... "My grandmother rows faster than you!" I cant help it, I laugh harder than I have all day.

"Shut it, Four!" Zeke yells back panting and turning refer by the second.

* * *

When I get to the dock on the other side of the lake way before Zeke. I take residence on the grass and lean back on my forearms looking up at the clear blue sky. I know it may take sometime before Zeke even reaches this side of the lake. But I don't mind the beating sun feels incredible.

I cant help but be in the moment. I pull out my phone and multi text Tris and Shauna. I take note that it is already hitting close to three.

**To - Tris & Shauna:** I win! Dinner on Zeke!

**From - Tris:** That's awesome! Did you just finish now?

**From - Shauna:** About damn time. You missed lunch. I think Tris missed you.

**To – Tris:** Actually still waiting for Zeke to finish. Miss seeing those eyes today!

**To – Shauna:** Thanks

**From – Tris:** Really who would that be?

**To Tris:** Who else than my lovely and beatiful wife.

**From Tris:** I missed you too! See you soon!

**To Tris: **You can count on it!

**From Shauna:** What are you texting her... she is blushing!

Picturing Tris looking down at her phone, blushing red head to toe... I love watching her reactions to me. The way she blushes from head to toe is the cutest thing I have ever seen before. I can't wait for tonight to be alone with her on our date. To spend real time together and hope that this is the first of many dates ahead.

* * *

Alright so I thought over 5500 words was more than enough LMAO! But this day... or shall I say their date will be on the next Chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11 The date

**Happy Reading everyone! Sorry it has taken so long... been working on Back to Abnegation! It also took me a few rough drafts to figure out how to write this chapter :) But without further ado lets see what this next chapter bring our favorite couple. Don't forget to comment below!**

**A rented family**

**Chapter 11**

**Tris P.O.V**

The ride back to the resort is thankfully quiet. It's not a awkward, angry quite. This is a more content, comfortable silence. It's nearing one I the morning as Tobias drives us back to the resort. But just like our entire night, his right hand remains entwine with mine. Every now and than Tobias gently squeezes my hand. The small act of his hand sends small jolts of zing through my whole body.

I love how our night as went. There is really no other word but amazing. I started the night anxious, and nervous. Really second guessing about going our and leaving Ethan asleep in a resort with two people he barely knew. I hate the thought of placing my own wants and needs over my son's. Up til now it has always been Ethan and I, and that was more than enough for me. Other than the simple act of work and school, I have always been with him. I never had a need to go out with dates or otherwise. The thought of me selfishly spending time with any one else other than my son was just unfathomable.

Tobias never mentioned where he was taking me, nor I asked. Honestly in the city of Orlando and wanting to stay close to tourist ville. There isn't many places to go. I also didn't really mind where we went, as long as we got to spend time together. Just us. We wanted, no we needed to know if there was any true chemistry between us. Away from the pressure of the whole pretend marriage and the Ethan calling Tobias, Daddy. We needed to know if we as a possible couple could really be.

Although in more ways than one I still cant believe a man like Tobias wants anything to do with me. Tobias can have any woman, why would he want me? A mother with small curves, a special needs child, and not to mention all the baggage that comes along with that. I always pictured Tobias with a super model kind of woman, the kind that takes hours to get ready for him and only him, the kind of woman that will have his babies, that will care for all his needs and wants.

It was pretty entertaining when I emerged from my room to find Tobias scolding Zeke about his responsibilities of babysitting Ethan.

"Seriously bro no porn while we are gone." Tobias had said pointing a finger at Zeke.

"Alright jeez, you got that Dad role thing going for you already." Zeke fired right back.

"Come on Four, I will keep him in check." Shauna tried to calm down the room. "Don't worry everything will be fine. I promise."

"Alright, fine. But if I get back and that child starts talking about inappropriate things that Uncle Zeke said... So help you!" Tobias said in a threatening tone. Zeke's was right, somehow Tobias had taken on the fatherly role almost over night. He wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to my little boy, and I can't help but love that.

* * *

We had on and off small talk in the car. It was no surprise of course where we ended up, City walk. It's a large strip which you have to walk through in order to get to both Universal and Island's of Adventure. The strip is a mixture of shops, restaurants, bars, night clubs, comedy club, miniature golf, water park, and a movie theater. It's your one stop shop kinda place for a first date. It has everything, cant go wrong there.

Once we arrived after the long haul between the parking garage and the strip, not to mention to long wait to walk through the metal detectors. Tobias and I decided to head to Margraitavile, it's a restaurant/ bar that also has live entertainment. We enjoyed a few drinks talking and getting to know each other on a more personal level. Which over all I really enjoyed. Tobias has such a carefree, and entertaining side to him. But he hardly lets it out, its almost a true blessing to see it when he finally lets all his guards down.

I loved how patient and understanding Tobias was when I kept checking my phone for texts or miss calls from Shauna. "I promise, he will be well taken care of. I trust Zeke and Shauna with my life. Those are the only two people I could ever trust. Will that is until now." He had told me. His smile grew wider when he said the "until now" part letting me know, that he meant I am now the third he also trusts. I may not know the exact reasoning behind Tobias' life yet, but something tells me its major. Especially when he implies he only trust Shauna Zeke, and now me. But I love the idea that I am one of those people he trust. It lets me know I must be doing something right.

"Tris, is this the first time you left Ethan?" He had asked catching on my anxiousness."I mean you have gone out on dates, right?"

I didn't know how to respond to that question. So many different answers and they all sounded so pathetic. I just stayed quiet let him come to his own conclusion and took another sip of my strawberry margarita.

"Love, you know you can tell me. I wont judge, I promise. I want to know everything about you. When was your last real date?" Tobias asked me.

I took another sip of the frozen red drink before I could answer. "I haven't dated, since before Ethan was born. If you even called that dating." I confessed staring at my drink. I didn't want to see that kick puppy look in his eyes. I know I'm pathetic.

Instead he lifted my chin with a single finger, wanting me to look at him in the eye."Well in that case, I'm honored. You are a wonderful woman, Tris. Any man would be lucky to have you by their side." Than he leaned in giving my forehead another lingering kiss. Damn it! I want those lips.

The night continued so magical. We laughed, and swayed to the music. We talked and got to know each other even more. I even got him out on the dance floor for one song. I loved the way his hands wrapped around my waist holding me to him while we swayed to the music and my arms wrapped around his neck. We stared at each other's eyes memorizing every thing. We never spoke but the smile on his face told me he was as happy as I was.

We ended the night with a stroll around the lake, looking up at the stars. His hand no longer holding mine. Instead his arm was wrapped around my waist, holding tight for dear life. I loved every minute of it. The whole night he spent touching me in some form. It was as if I would disappear if he wasn't somehow physically connected to me.

* * *

"Are you alright, Love?" Tobias ask squeezing my hand gently again. I take my eyes away from the window turning my head back to him.

"Yea. Just enjoying the scenery. So much has changed since I have been here last." I explain. He nods understanding. "Tobias, can I ask you something?" I say, curiosity eating at me.

" Of course, Love. You can ask me anything you want. I'll try to answer the best I can." He says, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Well, its just... I was wondering how is it you are so good with Ethan. I never thought you would do so well with children." I say, hoping he doesn't take offense to my comment.

"Honestly, I asked Shauna for some advice... See it's a long story but I just never thought I wanted kids, or a family for that mater." He says glancing between me and the road.

"But?" I ask. There has to be a but... he has been spectacular with Ethan.

"But... I met you three years ago and that slowly has changed." He glances at me while we are stopped at a red light. "From the first moment I met you, I knew you were different. You were special. At first I wanted to protect you, pleased with seeing you every day knowing you were ok and safe. Than it wasn't enough any more... I had to tell myself you were too good for me, that you and Ethan deserve more than me." He breaks our glance noticing the light turned green. He takes a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts before continuing. "When you decided to come on this trip, I called Shauna. I was afraid. I didn't want to do something wrong. I never dealt kids. I knew Ethan and you are a package deal, if I want you than I want him. He is your son... more enough reason for me to try my hardest with him. I also was worried, if something was to go wrong than I would loose you. So I put my tail between my legs and called Shauna. She told me 'the key to interacting with any child, is getting into their level and their world. When it comes to Autistic kids, they have different way of thinking. They think out side of the box more imagination. So find out what he likes and get into it with him.'" He lets out a sigh, I can tell there is more to what he wants to say. I wait for him to continue. "Than I met Ethan, and I don't know... Something clicked, I guess. I truly do think he is a amazing child, Tris. The way he says things with his eyes, and the way he studies everything around him. Its amazing, he is amazing. Would it make sense if I said, I don't do kids but I do Ethan?" He ask. Does it make sense. He is basically telling me that its Ethan, not another child, that makes him want to be a dad. I nod, unable to find the right words. "Than there's you, the way you are, the way you are with him... You truly are a wonderful mother, Tris. You truly are a wonderful woman, any man would be lucky to have both of you. I may still think I'm not good enough for either one of you. I may still think I don't deserve you. But I rather live every day and try to prove myself wrong than to walk away and never know and loose you. BOTH of you. I'm not saying this to scare you, Tris. Ill wait forever for you, if you need it." He finishes giving my hand another squeeze. Holy Shit!

"You don't scare me, Tobias. Actually the truth is. I kinda always felt this pull towards you. At first I thought it was because you were so handsome and out of my league. I mean look at you." I say waving my empty hand in the air towards him for dramatic effect. "And than look at me." I wave the same hand over my body. "You can have any woman, Tobias. A model, a woman that will fulfill your every need and deserve and not already have so much baggage. You think I deserve better... but you are wrong. You deserve so much more than what I can give you." I finally look up at him and although he is still watching the road his jaw is wide open.

"Tris, Love, you are perfect." He lets out a sigh. "I guess we are one of the same. We both have a past that we both carry, I know you went through things with your EX. I can tell. You can tell me when you are ready. Just like I hope to tell you everything about my past, and what makes me, me. I would love to tell you sometime, I want you to know me, all of me. But not tonight. Tonight is about us." He says lifting our entwined hands and kissing the back of my hand. "Tris, you are perfect. Take it from me, who knows the difference. You are the most special and perfect woman and mother there as ever been."

* * *

As we ride the elevator up to the third floor, I cant help but feel the blush the comes over me. I feel him staring at me. Although we continue to hold hands, it isn't enough. He must feel it too. Wanting more.

"So whats on the agenda for tomorrow?" I ask needing to get my mind on something else other than the feeling of his touch on me.

"That is a surprise for Ethan. But I'm not telling you either, sorry Love. And don't worry, Zeke and Shauna are going to cover for us with Amar." He says with a wide grin.

"Seriously? So how will I know how to dress Ethan and I, or what to pack?" I teasingly ask.

"How about this... The same thing you packed for Shingle creek will be fine, same wardrobe too." He answers scratching the back of his neck. "I really want tomorrow to be special for the three of us." He says stepping closer to me. I inhale his addicting scent. I swear I can inhale him all day.

"ok. You know you really are becoming a softy with us." I jokingly say.

He raises his empty hand to my face, placing his index finger softly on my lips. "Shh. Don't tell any one. You'll ruin my reputation." He says in a teasing tone. Damn please kiss me! I swear I have never wanted another pair of lips on mine so badly, as I do with his right now.

"Umm What time?" I ask.

"We should leave around nine. It's about forty minute drive away, but hopefully well worth it. I promise." He answers... I can see his eyes glancing between my eyes and my mouth.

The elevator dings and the doors open, he steps out of the elevator first towing me behind him by my hand. He opens the door to our suit and lets me in first. Always a gentlemen.

We take in the scene before us... Zeke and Shauna both passed out on the pull out sofa. "Should we wake them?" I turn and ask Tobias.

"No. They are sound asleep. Might as well let them rest." He says peeking through the cracked door, to look in on Ethan.

"Ethan seems ok." He whispers with such a wide smile. I love seeing it on him.

"Thank you, Tobias. I loved every minute of it." I confess.

"Me too. Tris, I really really like you. It's almost scary how much I like you." He says running a hand through his hair. " Would you..." He stops letting out a small giggle. "I never had to do this before... this is a first for me. Hopefully a start to many first." He rambles off. "Tris, would you... be my girlfriend? He ask so innocently. I must have shock written on my face because he quickly jumps in, "It's ok if..." But I cut him off before he could finish that thought.

"I like you too, Tobias. A lot. I would love to give us a true try," I answer placing a hand on his shoulders. He smiles, that sexy, happy smile I am learning to love. He slowly leans in, wrapping my waist with one arm. But this time he doesn't aim for my forehead, as his lips slowly brush against mine. At first the kiss is tender and careful, like if he wasn't sure how I would accept him. Than he slowly pulls away, taking a quick glance at my eyes and leaning back down for another kiss. This kiss isn't like the last its more. This kiss is filled with mix emotions of lust, admiration, tender. Our lips continue to mold against each other, moving against each other. My empty hand snacks its way behind his neck, tangling my fingers with his hair. I feel his second hand behind my head wanting nothing more than to hold me in place exactly where he wants me. It feels as though this kiss is bringing me to life. I never knew a kiss could have so much feeling, so much life in it. We finally break away from the kiss when oxygen is well needed. We are both left breathless.

"Umm. Sweet dreams, Love." Tobias says still out of breath with a wide smile. His thumbs wiping his lower lip.

"Sweet dreams, Tobias." I return the smile, open the door behind me and slide into the room. Once the door is closed, I rest the back of my head on the door taking in a deep relaxing breath. Wow that was some kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Reading everyone!**

**Comment below let me know what you think! This is a powerful chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

**After the date**

The moment Tris closed the door behind her, my body instantly felt colder. It was as if my body knew she was no longer with me. I'll admit all night long I kept trying to touch her in some form or other, by holding her hand, my arm around her waist or shoulder, a hand on her lower back guiding her, even my hand on her knee in the car while I was driving. Those simple touches kept me grounded, like any minute I might float away but she was my anchor keeping me here on earth with her.

The other thing I also struggled most with was, keeping my lips to my self. All night I found myself kissing her head, forehead, the back of her hand. Anything my lips could reach. But never her lips, no. I wanted that to be the last kiss I gave her before we said goodnight. Kissing her lips, was an action that I hadn't done since high school. I just never felt comfortable kissing women that I never had any feelings for. Sex was sex, best to leave it at that. But with Tris, I swear I can kiss her every minute of every day for the rest of my life. It felt right.

In one night I have had so many first... my first real date, my first intimate moments with a woman other than it being sexual that is, and my first time asking a woman to be mine, the first time in a really long time to kissed a woman. Everything about this night has left me frozen in time even long after Tris as closed the door behind her.

"Aww. Four has a girlfriend? You made Daddy so proud!" I don't have to look to know who is speaking.

"Shut it, Zeke." I say firmly.

"Did you get any pantie action?" He ask as I reach for my door.

"Zeke, I swear to God." I warn him.

"Hey, just wondering what color they were. Obviously you guys like kissing!" He says. I can still kill him, can't I?

I don't reply or wait for any other comment from his mouth, I enter my room and close the door behind me.

* * *

**Monday **

I woke up earlier than I did yesterday, remembering that I told Tris that I would cook breakfast today. I decided on fried eggs, toast and sausage for breakfast. I took notice we still had left over pre-cut water melon, so I added that to the table as well.

My ears heard the sizzling coming from the pans while the food cooks. While my mind cames up with the possibility of the one day. Maybe one day I could surprise Tris with breakfast in bed. Than I thought if she was naked in the bed... my bed... our bed. Ours? Slow down, Tobias!

"Good morning, Honey." Tris says pulling out of certain thoughts my mind shouldn't be wondering to yet.

"Good morning, Love." I say with a wide smile. I lower my temperature on the stove and step closer to her. I take notice that Ethan is already sitting on the floor, his full attention is on the TV. I take the opportunity to bend down and capture her delicious lips with my own. Her lips, they are even more inviting and delicious this morning than I remember from last night. But Tris pulls away sooner than I like.

"You're going to burn breakfast." She says with a small giggle.

"But well worth it." I teasingly say.

"I'm going to serve Ethan his breakfast. Do you need any help with anything in here?" She ask.

"Coffee. I can never make it like you." It's true no mater how many times I try, mine always comes out too strong or too weak. Tris always have managed to make coffee perfectly every time.

"It's not rocket science, you know." Tris teases me. "Where's Zeke and Shauna go?" She ask noticing their absence.

"Oh they got up early and went back to their suit. They have be out of here by ten, they are heading to Wonder works today." I answer her.

"Glad we are not going than. Wonder works isn't all that is cracked up to be." Of course she knows that. She probably went countless of times there. Wonder if she has gone where I am taking her today?

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Nice try. You'll see." I say, serving the food on paper plates. Than placing them on the table for us.

"Just so you know, I hate surprises." She tells me. I take note that even though she may hate it her smile never falters.

"Well get use to them. You and Ethan both deserve to be surprised every once in a while." I wink at her.

"You know usually you date and than get married, not the other way around." She jokes.

"Usually... maybe. But whats so great about being normal?" I tease back.

* * *

The car ride to Plant City, Florida took as long as expected. The whole trip took forty five minutes. The whole time, Ethan busied himself with another movie on his I pad. Tris on the other hand tried to trick me in giving anything away regarding our adventure. I have to say I love this curiosity of hers, it's also fun driving her crazy.

"Plant City?" Tris says noticing the exit I take.

"Yup." I respond, popping on the "P".

"You still won't tell me?" She asks me again with a small giggle.

"Nope." I answer, again popping on the letter "P".

Than it all happens so perfectly. Tris is glancing at me, not noticing our surroundings. It isn't until we hear Ethan screaming with excitement that she looks around and sees the statues of our destination

"Mommy look Dinosaurs!" Ethan yells out, pointing towards the statues of the extinct animals. I glance back in my rare view mirror, taking in the happy and joyful Ethan. All worth it.

"Dinosaur world?" Tris finally realizes. "How did you? Tobias, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us." Tris says.

I swear I see tears in her eyes. I reach over taking her hand that sits in her lap and lace it with mine. Since we are at a stop light, I turn in her direction to glance at her. "Seeing that face" I nod back towards Ethan. Tris quickly glances behind us, looking at the over excited Ethan. "It's worth it. You both are, Love."

* * *

The moment we enter the Park, Ethan looked as if he was home. He loved the animatronics, they moved and sounded like real dinosaurs. Even the Fossil museum was fascinating to him. Seeing the skeletons of a triceratops and T-REX looks like. Ethan didn't say much, he kept his composure as a T-rex but his expression was priceless. The way he tilted his head, looking at one thing at a time for longer than a few minutes. The way he would correct Tris or I about parts of a dinosaur or their names. I was beyond amazed at his knowledge for a seven year old, he knows almost everything there is to know about dinosaurs.

We walked the paths that held over two hundred dinosaur statues they even rein-acted what the dinosaurs environment would have looked like. Tris took many pictures of the different statues and Ethan's reaction to each one. The day was perfect beyond anything I could hope for. Tris and I held hands walking down the paths after an over excited Ethan. I loved every minute of it.

"Mommy. Daddy can I go to park?" Ethan asked Tris and I. I love hearing the name Daddy coming from Ethan's mouth. Knowing that he cares and trusts me with that title in his life. I look at Tris and nod at her and she too agreed.

"Alright. Stay were we can see you." Tris says smiling and he takes off. The playground is built to represent skeleton bones of a dinosaur. The work and imagination in creating such a playful place, even I want to go explore. Tris and I find a empty picnic table to sit at and watch Ethan.

"Thank you for today, Tobias." Tris says keeping her eyes on Ethan. "This meant so much to us."

"Your welcome, Love." I take her hand from her lap, lacing our fingers together before raising our joint hands and kissing them.

"I keep thinking this is all a dream or something, any minute I'm going to wake up." She comments.

"I know what you mean. This is perfect." I say scooting closer to her to drape my arm around her shoulders. As we fade into a comfortable silence watching Ethan.

Before heading back to Orlando, I suggested to Tris and Ethan that stop to have dinner before heading back. Taking a look at Ethan cuddling with his new T-REX stuff animal, I am afraid that he might not make it back awake to eat dinner. I would hate for him to go to bed hungry. Tris agreed to my assessment and we looked for the closest accommodating restaurant for us. We ended up at CiCi's pizza buffet. We thought it was perfect, Ethan got to eat all the pizza his heart desired.

The ride back to the resort was a long bumper to bumper traffic jam. It took us just under three hours to get back. Tris explained to me that is one thing about I-4 highway, when there is a accident its usually big, bad, and deadly. But with the happy sleeping seven year old in the back seat, and Tris sitting next to me holding my hand... I didn't mind.

* * *

I carefully carried a sleeping Ethan to his bed. As Tris took his shoes and pants off. He is so tired out that he didn't need his medications, nor his weighted blanket to fall asleep tonight.

"Are you tired?" I ask her as she puts his shoes in the closet. "We can talk or watch a movie." I suggest. Even though we have spent all day together I don't want to say Goodnight yet. Her presence is becoming more and more addicting. I hate the thought of going back home to separate apartments.

"That sounds good. Why don't we take a shower first?" She asks innocently, not catching what she just suggested. I raise my eyebrows to tease her. "Separately, I mean. Separately." She closes her eyes while correcting her words.

"Sounds good." I whisper not wanting to wake up Ethan. A small chuckle escaping my lips. I lean in kissing her forehead and leaving her along in her room.

I decide not to rush the process of my shower. Letting the hot water sooth my back and muscles of the day. My thoughts kept going back to Tris and Ethan and the day we had together. It felt so right between all of us. After my muscles are relax and all cleaned up after the day. I step out of the shower, dry myself, and dress in a comfortable basketball shorts and white tank top.

Tris and I both step out of our bedroom at the same time, smiling at each other. Both our hair are still damp from our showers.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much. You?" She asks.

"Much." I mimic her word. "Wine, beer, or coffee?" I offer.

"Mmmm. Wine." She says giving me a smile.

I take the few remaining steps, closing the gap between us. We are pratically sharing the same air. "Yes mam. But it's going to cost you." I tease her.

"Whats the cost me?" She teases back.

I lean in capturing her lips with mine, I wrap my left arm around her waist holding her close to my body as I can. While my right hand entangles its fingering with her hair. I feel her arms wrap around my neck at the same time, welcoming me in her embrace. Our lips continue to mold against each other, as we get lost in this kiss. This kiss although isn't hungry, it doesn't deepen, it's tender and sweet. When we break away both breathless.

"I'll... I'll go get the drinks." I say. As I head for the fridge. I grab myself a beer and pour her a nice glass of wine.

"I'll see what I can find on TV." She says reaching for the remote.

"Thank you." She says taking the glass from my hand as I take my seat next to her.

"Your welcome, Love." I take a gulp of my beer and place it on the coffee table. I take note that she takes a few sips of her own wine and place her glass next to mine.

"So you never told me, where the name Four came from." Tris asks. I want to tell her everything. I want her to know me, the real me. Not Four.

"Tris... I want to tell you. I want you to know me." I begin.

"I want to know everything about you. You can tell me anything, Tobias. I promise I wont judge." She says. I know she won't. I know I can trust her with secrets that not even Zeke knows.

"I didnt have a normal upbrining as others did around me. My father was a business man, when he was home he wasn't a pleasant man towards me and my mother. My mother was a stay at home mom. She left me often to go out with her "friends." When my father found out the truth about my mother's friends. He changed, he go worst. He would lock my in the closest, while he put her down, and beat her. It was almost like he wanted to catch her in the act, that way he had a reason to do what he did to her. She died when I was nine." I take a deep breath. I can't look up at Tris yet. Hate to imagine the look she would give me. "After she died, things got worst. Marcus, my father, started beating me. He would use any little excuse to use his belt on me, from accidently burning the food, to mising a ounce of dust on the fire place. He wouldn't hestiate to let me know how worthless I was, how I was good for nothing. When I started playing Football my coach, Amar, took pity in me. He taught me how to defend my self. Turned out I was a natural at it. He introduced me to underground street fighting... I lost Four fights before I became unstoppable. After that Amar had my jersey number changed to Four. Slowly Zeke started to call me Four and it caught on from there. Since Tobias was my father's middel name and my grandfather's first name.. I was more than happy to go by Four and leave Tobias behind. That is until I met you. With you Tris, I feel like I can be me... and thats enough. I can be the real Tobias and not big bad tough Four." I take another deep breath. "Eventually I saved up enough money to move out when I was eighteen. Not long after evidence was produced proving that not only was Marcus involed in drug trafficing, but he had someone cover up my mom's murder. The murder that he committed. Than Zeke and I decided to start D.A.A once we were done with college. He had his left over hertiage money from his father, when his father passed. I fought to raise my portion. When we opened D.A.A, I quit fighting."

I finally get the strength I need to look at Tris. I see a tear escape her eyes, I instantly reach out and wipe away the tear. But even through the tears, she doesn't look at me like a kicked puppy.

"Hey. What's with the water works. I promise, I'm ok, Love." I say trying to understand where this emotion is coming from. I have never known Tris to just let out tears. She has always been so brave and strong.

"No one should have to go through that. Especially a child." I nod agreed with that statement.

"Are you afraid of me, Tris?" I ask looking down, unable to meet her gaze.

"Afraid of you?" She ask not understanding my question.

"Now that you know everything, are you afraid I might end up doing the same to you and Ethan." I explain. "History has a tendency to repeat itself." She gets up from her seat, joining me on my lap. I feel her arms snake their way around my neck, as my arms wrap around her waist without a second thought.

"Tobias, look at me." She places her hand on my chin, lifting it so I meet her gaze. "You are so brave for what you have been through. But you are also the most selfless, kindest man I have ever met. The way you are with Ethan and me... Tobias, I know men that are abusive. You are nothing like them. You can never be. You won't let yourself because you know how it is." She tells me. I know she is right, I would never want her or Ethan to go through what I did.

"Was your Ex that bad?" I ask.

"Eric was manipulative. He didn't become physical until the last day of our high school career. But he knew how to hurt me with his words and actions instead as well." She says not letting go of my gaze.

"Will you tell me about it?" I ask. I want us to be able to share our experiences, I want us to heal each other.

"Eric slowly start manipulated me, he did it so slowly that I didn't notice for years. He would know how to put me down and make it seem like a joke to everyone around that heard us. When my parents died, I couldn't deal with anything. So I held on what I had with dear life, and ignored the bad. The first time he put his hands on me, I had found out that morning I was pregnant." She breaks our gaze looking down at her lap. I know this is going to be bad. "I found out that he had been cheating on me with a girl that made my life a living hell, along with countless of other girls he was seeing. When I told him I was pregnant, he told me to get rid of it. I told him no. I was standing close to the stairs, I knew I should have moved but... he repeated what he wanted me to do and placed his hands on my shoulders. When I told him no again, he pushed me down the stairs. A downstairs neighbor called an ambulance, when I came to I was in a hospital room and I had lost the baby. I also had multiple injuries to the fall." She takes a deep breath before she can continue. I want to comfort her let her know I am here... I run circles on her back. "I didn't see him again for close to a year. He didn't wait around to see if I was ok, or what not. When he reappeared, he had claimed that he seeked out anger management and was working on things. It took us time to rebuild our relationship. I had just started college coarse at UCF and moved in with my best friend and her boyfriend. Eric moved in a few months after.. everything seemed fine until I saw him being dropped off by different women at the apartment and he was receiving texts messaging through out the night. When I was preparing to confront him, I had found out that morning that I was pregnant again. That night I found out that yes he was seeing the same girl again along with other women. He was so mad that I was pregnant again. He got even mader when I refused to get an abortion.. he hit a whole in the wall next to my head. I told him he can stay and grow up or leave. He stayed for three months... three terrible months. Than one day I went to work and when I got home his stuff was gone." She says taking another breath. The things that she had to endure... She doesn't deserve to be treated that way, ever. "Those last three months, I would sleep with kitchen knife under the mattress. Once night he held a steak knife to my stomach and threatened to cut Ethan out of me. Other nights he would threaten me, or throw accusations at me like Ethan wasn't his that I was trapping him." She takes a sip of her wine. All I want to do is keep her in my arms and keep her safe for the rest of my life. "After he left, I would continue to sleep with a knife, I was scared he would come back and do something. Ethan was born two months later, he was six weeks premature. Ethan had to relay on oxygen tubes and food feeding for a few weeks until his system developed." I catch the stray tears that escaped her eyes. Ethan had such a rough start in life, I had no idea. "I decided to leave Orlando when Ethan was eight months old, I grabbed the left over money I had from my parents death insurance and grabbed a plane to Chicago and I didn't look back. I needed to get away from him. I needed to live my life, and have Ethan safe and far away from him." When she finishes, I cant help but lean in kiss her forehead, each one of her eyes, the tears that continue to escape, her noise, and peck her lips last. "I never wanted to be hurt like that again. I never, I haven't, I told myself I was ok being alone. That I was ok with it being just me and Ethan."

I realize we are much the same... different experiences with the same result. We are broken but together we can mend each other.

"You didn't deserve that Tris. You and Ethan deserve to be cared for and loved. I still feel like I don't deserve you... But I rather die trying than never try at all." I say to her.

"You deserve to be loved, Tobias. You are worth being loved every day. Even Ethan sees it." She says.

In that moment, there is no other words left to be said. We both lean in towards each other, accepting each others embrace. Our lips crash against each other and this time our kiss has more passion, lust, and hunger than it ever has. My tongue graces her bottom lip asking for permission in which she grants me. Our tongue mates against each other, tasting each other. Without breaking the kiss, Tris lifts herself from my lap and straddles me lap instead. I feel her hand snake behind my neck tangling and slightly pulling on my hair. Her other hand roams my back up and down. My hands have a mind of their own, as one hand lands on her lower back pulling her closer to me, while the other hand grips her hip tightly pulling her down on my groan. I know if we don't stop soon, I will have more trouble stopping later. I know neither one of us is ready for this to lead into anything more. I want to respect her, I want our first time to be meaningful and special. Not because we are both emotional vulnerable. Tris moans into my mouth, each time I pull her hip down. It only makes the desire in me grow further. I know I need to break away soon. But I am starting to loose my self control. I hear another moan escape her, and I know I need to let go now. I slow the kiss and break away reluctantly. When our lips finally part, we are both left breathless staring at each other's gaze.

"Umm maybe we should go to bed." Tris says.

"Probably a good idea." I need a cold a shower."

I notice though Tris hasn't made a move to get off my lap, neither have our hands moved from the spot they are residing.

"Tris, I just want you to know...I will never pressure you into anything. We are at your pace and comfortable with. When the time is right, we will take the next step, until than we can just kiss?" I mean to say that last part as a statement but it comes out sounding more like a question instead.

"I... umm.. I appreciate that, Tobias. Thank you." She says leaning in to give me another kiss on the lips but careful not to ignite our flames. She than slowly gets off of my lap. I instantly miss her warmth on me. " Umm. I'll see you in the morning?" What time should we get up?" She ask.

"I think we are meeting at the buses at ten again. Beach day." I answer.

"Ok. See you in the morning. Good night, Tobias." She says stepping closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. My arms automatically welcome her into my embrace.

"Goodnight, Love." I lean in giving her a lingering kiss. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**If anyone wonders what is Dinosaur world or want to know what it looks like... here is the website. /florida/**


	13. Chapter 13 Tuesday -Beach day part one

Happy** Reading Everyone!**

**Chapter 13**

**Tuesday -Beach day**

**Four P.O.V**

It's weird how fast the mind can get use to things, or maybe just maybe it was something that you needed all along, and just never knew it. The sudden need for company in the morning, Ethan watching another dinosaur movie, the sound of his roaring. Tris and or I making breakfast, hugging, the sneak kisses we share , talking, laughing, all of it... It was something I never knew I wanted but now I crave for it. Knowing that I only have another five days of pleasant mornings, how will I ever go back to old ways. Silent, and lonely in such a large place.

I am also considering burning my bed, never will I ever allow Tris to even sit on that mattress. A mattress where I have laid with dozens of women with. Defiantly new sheets are in order. Of course that's if Tris ever comes over to my place. I can honestly see us cozy up at her place more than mine. Oh who am I kidding... Can I just burn my entire apartment?

This morning Tris made us breakfast this morning, french toast and bacon with sliced strawberry. It was delicious down to the last bite. I swear if Tris keeps this up, I might have to start dropping in at her apartment every morning.

As luck would have it there are two buses chartering us to the beach today. One bus was already filled to the max and departed by the time we arrived at our buses. I was most grateful to learn most of the staff Zeke and I can't stand are already on the other bus and are about thirty minutes ahead. I don't think my sanity would be able to stand another inappropriate conversations with the top sales agents.

My eyes continue to fall on Tris' head wanting nothing more than to be the one sitting next to her. But even I know some couples need their space, I would hate to make Tris feel like I'm crowding her. Shauna is sitting with Tris and Ethan this morning. I wonder what they are talking about, that has Tris' ears turning a nice dark tint of red.

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you two or what?" Zeke ask in a low voice. I know the curiosity is killing him. So evident since he is speaking in a low tone so others wont hear our conversations about the woman that should be my wife but instead I'm just beginning to date.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I know, he heard me ask Tris to be my girlfriend. But I also enjoy torturing him. Sometimes he can be such a girl, and gossip.

"Really? Because that grin hasn't left your face since I saw you too kissing." He says. Waiting for my response that doesn't come. I really don't want to hear the lecture of falling for my assistant and her son. "Fine. Than I'll talk. Listen, I know what I told you... and although I still believe you need to be careful for more than one reason. I also want to say that I am really happy for you. Bro I have never seen you the way you are with her. Yea fine there has been girls but not a girl worth kissing and asking her to be with you. You never risked such a rejection like that. Shit even her kid likes you." He's right, I believe now more than ever is because those women were never Tris. She is the one to turn my head, to break down my walls, and to be the one I want more than ever. I can't see my future without her and Ethan. "If she makes you this happy than go for it! In the past three years I have never seen Tris' eyes sparkle the way they have been around you... I'm truly happy for you both." He says with a patting my shoulder closest to him.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." I say truly appreciating his words of encouragement.

"Now about those panties..." He says smirking at me with a slight nod. Fucking idiot! I wonder how my sentence will be for killing my best friend/ business partner? What is with this man and my girl's panties?

* * *

When we finally arrived to Cocoa beach we notice that the other bus as already arrived and unloaded their passengers. Thankfully they all already took off in their own directions leaving Amar and a girl who I assume is Amar's party planner. I remember him saying something about her joining us more towards the middle of the week instead of spending the whole week for personal reasons.

The girl is short, not as short as Tris but still short. She has short black hair, her makeup is over the top along with what might be the latest fashion trend for bathing wear. Jeez, one of those girls. So much different than Tris, is so down to earth. She doesn't need to be made up, she is perfect the way she is. Tris is perfect.

The bus stops and we all stand grabbing our belongings and start to get off the bus. I grab Tris and Ethan's bag swinging it over the shoulder that is empty, before she could grab a hold on it. I catch a glimpse of her, questioning my motives. Seriously? I am a gentlemen. Well maybe only to her that is. I give her my million dollar smile that I know always rewards me with a smile or sometimes even a giggle as I stand in the isle of the chairs waiting for her to walk in front of me to exit the bus. Following Tris is a excited T-rex, stomping his way out of the bus. I his little legs struggling to take the big steps off the bus, so I scoop him up roaring letting the sounds of my mouth distract him as I take the impact of each large step off the bus. To my surprise, a giggle escapes Ethan's mouth instead of what I was expecting would be disapproval.

Tris turns and giggles at our playfulness ways. "Are my boys being silly?" Tris asks glancing between both me and Ethan.

"Roar." Ethan response taking his usual T-rex stand.

"You know it, Mommy." I say leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Ethan takes his normal spot between Tris and I taking both of our hands to hold. These little gestures I am going to love so much. The three of us connected at once by a small gesture. Tris looks down at her son giving him a wide smile and than giving me the same smile. Our attention is drawn to the front of the crowd, as someone is explaining the days events.

"Alright listen up. The passengers on the other bus as already arrived and headed off, so I will make this fast. There are canopy set up for messages and pedicures along with manicures. Which are all complimentary. We also have set up complementary jet skies, and sand volley ball for fun. There is a Pier to your right with many shops and restaurants for your pleasure. Buses will head back to the resort at Four O'clock. Have a great time guys" Since our view is blocked by so many other people, what I can make out was Amar's party planner the one that spoke. The crowd starts to break once the speaker finishes her speech. At the same time I hear a gasp escape Tris' lips and I glance at her wondering what's wrong. I see her staring at what I would believe is the part planner.

"Christina?!" Tris says just above a whisper.

"You know her?" I ask.

"Yea, we were best friends when I lived here." I can't believe her words. Tris is so different from Christina. How did they ever get along? "Can you watch Ethan for a second, please?"

"Of course, Love." A warm feeling overwhelms me. Tris trusts me with Ethan. Sure she will be ten feet away but she trust me to look after him.

Tris lets go of Ethan's hand and steps closer to Christina. As I stay in place holding Ethan's hand.

"Still a party animal, I see." Tris says as she steps closer to her friend. Christina turns to the familiar voice, her jaw falls to the floor when she sees Tris. How long has it been for them?

"Oh my GOD! Tris!" Christina yells jumping up and down. Than she embraces Tris in a friendly hug. I smile as they both smile and scream in excitement.

Just as they seem to be settling down on their excitement, some guy approaches them. He has blond hair, and well built but on the skinnier side. Just like Christina, his jaw falls to the floor as he holds both arms wide open and takes both girls into his arms. "Holy Shit, TRIS!" He screams out while slightly rocking the girls with his body.

"Oh my God! Beatrice Prior, are you married?" Christina ask holding Tris' left hand. I have no idea why the sense of proud washes over me, I know this marriage isn't real. But in more ways than one I am proud she is mine even if its not by marriage. Yet.

At this very moment a feeling I have never experienced before overwhelms me. It makes me angry as my blood boils with in. Ethan must not like this interaction too much either because I see him beginning to stomp and roar angry like any minute he will charge over there and save his mother.

"Hey, Buddy. Everything is ok. Mommy is just talking to a few of her old friends." I bend down trying to calm Ethan. I see the corner of his eyes looking at me, but something in him wont let him give me his full focus. I have a feeling that if I can't redirect him, this situation will get out of hand really fast. Tris must notice the commotion because she glances at us with a smile ushering us to join them. I stand still holding on to Ethan's hand, Zeke and Shauna are towing behind us.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

The moment Christina saw my rings I hated the thought of having to lie to her. Growing up she always knew when I was lying. But I know I have to keep up with the pretenses. Even though circumstances have changed since I agreed to this trip. Never thought in a million years this trip would bring Tobias and I together. It woke us both up to what we have been denying all along. I hear the small growling coming from behind me catches my attention. Ethan hates new people, not to mention so many changes and different environment, his systems on over load. I know that if I cant get a handle on him, a tantrum might break out soon. I turn and motion Tobias, Shauna and Zeke to join us with Ethan.

I see Tobias bending down already trying to redirect Ethan. I still cant comprehend how good he truly is with Ethan. I can see his father instincts that he thought he never had, kicking in with Ethan. I know that given time, he too will become confident as a father to Ethan and any other child that is lucky to have him.

As Tobias approaches holding Ethan's hand, I steal a quick glance at Christina and Will taking in their expression. I bet when I left them so many years ago they never thought they would see me again married and Ethan so much bigger.

"Oh my god, is that little Ethan?" Christina squalls loudly and drops to her knees. Amazed at the child in front of her use to be the child that she helped watch for me. "Look at you. You've gotten so big!" Christina says. She opens her arms to embrace my son but the look of hurt crossing her face. Has my son denies her, taking a stomp backwards slightly behind Tobias. He roars to express his disapproval to the so called stranger. Little as he knows Christina use to wipe his butt when he was born.

"Um. Christina he doesn't remember you. He doesn't respond well the strangers." I say. Trying to comfort Christina. I hope she doesn't take his actions too personal.

I see Ethan over my shoulder, starting to become more irate at the sight of so much unwelcome attention and strangers. I step closer to him wrapping one arm around the top half of his body. I can only hope a half bear hug will be enough to ease some oh his nerves. As luck would have it, I do feel his body slightly melt. That will have to do for now.

"Christina and Will, this is my husband Four Eaton. This is his best friend and business partner Zeke Pedrad and his fiance Shauna Reynolds." There it is. I introduce my past to my present. Christina eyes Four up and down taking him in.

"Four like the number?" Christina lets out a small giggle.

"Exactly like the number. Is there a problem?" Four says trying to hold back his attitude but not succeeding. Seriously, Christina?

"Nice to meet you." Zeke quickly says. Well that went well. "Any who Bro Sand volleyball. You game? Loser buys a round of beers." Here they go again. A giggle escapes my mouth at the thought another wager being thrown at "my husband".

"Sure. Why not?" Four says this time rolling his eyes.

"Uh, Will, right?" Will nods his head. "Wana join us? Leave these women be." Will looks around at Shauna, Christina, and I and quickly nods his head. Still smart, I see.

Four turns to me giving me that panty wet smile as he steps closer to me. I swear this man can take my breath away. "I'll have my cell on me. You ok with Ethan, Love." Four says glancing down at my lips. Mmmm

"Of course, Honey." He leans down giving me a tender kiss on the lips. Than hands me my bag.

"Have lunch with me at the Pier, Mrs. Eaton?" Four says.

"I would love to, Mr. Eaton." This time I'm the one leaning in kissing him. Damn can we just find a hiding spot and make out. Last nights make out section wasn't enough.

"Ok. I'll text you around twelve thirty, Love." He leans in giving me another kiss before turning to Ethan. "Hey, Buddy. You going to spend some time with Mommy. Ok? Than later after lunch you and I will play together. Ok? How does that sound." I cant seem to keep the grin off my face watching Four with Ethan. Ethan still not wanting to talk gives a playful roar with a smile.

"Alright, girl. I want details. Lets go get messages." Christina says to both me and Shauna. Why am I not surprise.

* * *

I swear I spend the next couple of hours being interrogated by the Sargent Christina. Answering questions like... What is Four like? How did we met? How did we fall in love? Are we planning on more kids? Why does everyone keep asking about more kids? Since Christina is Christina, I thought the best thing I could do was keep closes to the truth as possible. I explained that Zeke and Four hired me as Four's assistant and slowly feeling began to grow from there. As for my wedding... well we Eloped. Didn't want to be asked the question that would follow other wise. Why wasn't I invited? I figured a Elope means no one was invited. Just a nice getaway wedding with our son.

"That's so typical of you, Tris," Was her only respond. Shauna glanced at me pleased with my last minute answers.

"So Christina, are you staying at the resort with the rest of us." Shauna ask. I notice she is trying to sway Christina from asking any more questions.

"I sure am. Will is a cop now. I decided to wait until he was able to take his time off, he couldn't get the whole week off of course." Christina says. "Are you guys ready for the banquet on Friday night? Tris do you have a sitter? We can arrange for one with the resort. Their staff is well certified." Christina says. Shit, seriously? "We can go shopping if needed?" Christina ask.

"That sounds like fun to me?" Shauna jumps in. "We can make it a girls day. Leave the boys at the resort." Shauna says also gesturing the my bored T-rex who is playing in the sand.

"Yea that sounds good."

* * *

my phone finally goes off and I notice the butterflies that threaten to take flight in my stomach when I notice my caller Id appears with the number 4.

"Hey, Honey." I answer.

"Hey, Love." I swear I can hear the smile on this man. How did this all happen? I honestly cant wait to see him. "Ready for lunch? Just us three." He asks.

"Yes." I answer receiving a small chuckle from him when I answer quickly.

"Where are you? We can walk to the Pier together." Tobias ask.

"The message canopy." I answer.

"Ok. Be there in a few." With that he hangs up. I try and take a deep unnoticed breath trying to calm myself. I cant help my excitement at being able to see Four, and having some family time with each other and Ethan.

"I swear, Tris. All this time and you guys are still love stricken." Shauna says when she notice Christina staring at me.

"Cant help it. That man makes me weak in the knees." Its a true answer.

"I'm really happy for you, Tris. You deserve true happiness." Christina says.

"Thanks." I answer.

Just than we hear the guys voice growing closer to the canopy. Christina slowly leans in so I only hear what she has to say. "Tris, before the day is over. I need to talk to you please." She asks.

"Of course." I answer giving her a question look.

"Ready to go, Love." Tobias appears at the canopy already holding our son's hand.

"Yup." I respond quickly grabbing my bag and taking his other empty hand. Of course the electrical zing that runs through my hand when we are joined goes notice.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The three of us approach the empty net minutes after leaving Tris and the girls with Ethan. I wish this separation would stop. I know we have been spending more time together, specially quality time at night once Ethan goes to sleep. But the truth is.. I feel and know it will never be enough time with her. The craving to be with her by her side is getting stronger...Its developing in more of a need than want. I know this should scare me. I have never in my life need and wanted a person so much. But it doesn't, instead I welcome the craving. Cherish the growing craving and cherish it even more when the craving is met.

"So how long have you and Tris been married?" Here comes the questions.

"Three years." It was discussed between Tris and I that our marriage was the time she was hired. I agree it felt like a commitment the day she was hired. The day that I welcomed but didn't know I wanted someone in my life. We also agreed to keep things closest to the truth. She was hired, feelings grew, we dated for six months before we eloped.

"Look I knew Tris for a long time. Christina and her were always attached to the hip growing up. Chris and I were there when shit went down, and when Tris was pregnant. All I'm getting at is take care of her, ok? She's a wonderful person, who deserves the best." He says bluntly.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her or Ethan. They are all I have. My family." It's hundred percent accurate. Tris and Ethan are all I have and all I ever will want. I know that with every growing fiber of my being now more than ever.

"Alright. Alright. Enough with the serious talk. We all love Tris and Ethan. Can we play now?" Zeke says with a wide grin. I swear the man acts more like a ten year old than a man approaching his thirties.

I hear Will curse under his breath when he sees the approaching men coming our way. When I have a better view of the guys, regret takes me over. I really didn't want to have to deal with these guys today.

"What ever you do, don't mention the girls?" Will says irritation all over his voice.

I can understand, I wouldn't want him any where near Tris and Shauna for that matter. I know I shouldn't be the one to talk. After all my history as always been one night stands. But the women I used always knew it was just sex. Rather it was an hour or one night, at the end we would go our separate ways and never see each other again. These two idiots on the other hand are the kinda men that will have three, maybe five women at one time. They are type to make promises to make sure at the end of the day they have multiple women to call theirs. Any woman deserve better than what those two dushbags have to offer.

"Sup girls. Wana have a go?" Peter asks. Dude needs to learn how to talk.

"Sure. Loser buys beers." Zeke says.

By the end of the game most of the guys have their shirts off, Tris wasn't kidding about that heat stroke joke. Adding to the heat we have humidity, I think we all just bathed in our own sweat. A dip in the ocean will be much needed later. I leave my tank top on. The ink on my back is for me and no one else to see. Even the women I have slept with only saw it at a glance. I never felt comfortable with allowing anyone to see or touch my back. A habit that started after the beatings my father would deliver with his belt. Maybe tonight I can show Tris the ink. I know that every wall I have built, she has managed to break down so easily.

Zeke spiked the last ball giving us the winning point we needed. Eric, and Peter and their friend Al... are proven to be sore losers. Unable to get away from them as fast as possible I ask for that rein check, wanting to join Tris and Ethan as fast as possible. Will and Zeke must agree because the wager of the losers buying the winners beers forgotten.

The moment I approach the canopy I see Ethan everything in me automatically relax. He is sitting right out side in Tris' site playing with the sand. I see him digging holes, places his dinosaur toys and slowly buries them. He watches as the sand slowly covers the toy and hides them. Then layer by layer he brushes the side away to rediscover the toy.

"Hey, Buddy." I say as I bend down.

"Hi Daddy." He looks up giving me a smile in return. I love hearing him call me Daddy.

"Is Mommy in there?" I ask pointing to the Canopy. He nods responding to my question. "Ok. Are you hungry?" Again he nods noticing the guys that are now right behind me, not wanting to verbally answer me. "Want to go get her than?" I stand holding out my hand for him to take. He nods grabs his toys from the sand hole he was playing with and takes my hand.

The moment I see Tris the rest of my automatically relaxes. I didn't even know I was tense."Ready to go, Love?" I ask her. She gives Ethan and I a smile that makes my heart melt. Oh who am I kidding, I know I'm falling for her. I might already have fallen. If she lets me, I want nothing more to be a family forever.

**Will Four ever figure out Eric, is Tris Eric? What does Christina have to tell Tris? Stay tuned for part two of this chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Tuesday -Beach day part two

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all for the comments! **

**I know many want more updates faster... I am hoping now that this is my only current story I am publishing updates will happen more frequently. **

**Warning! Sexual content with in the chapter... for those of you who don't feel comfortable reading such things please skip the area between the XOXO**

**Chapter 14 **

**Tuesday- Beech day part 2**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I never thought in a million years that I can have this need for a person, well alone two people. My short time away from Tris and Ethan had made me feel very much on edge. Than once I had them with me, I felt nothing but ease. I know I should have offered for the others to join us. But truth is, I wanted Ethan and Tris to myself.

The three of us walked hand in hand down to the Pier, I loved every minute of it. Not only did were we able to have a enjoyanle lunch together. But we also explored the shops that looked more like rows of flea market booths. Tris wasn't surprise that somehow Ethan found a dinosaur toy out of everything around us. I on the other hand, say the child is blessed with a gift... Out of so much stuff we saw his eye seeked out and found a dinosaur. It felt like a needle in the haystack and somehow he found the damn needle.

The other thing that really amazed me... Was the power of my wedding ring! Yup. You heard me. The power of this metal circle that sits on my finder. It was always obvious when a woman was interested in me, hell even same times by the same sex (hate to admit that). But with ring, its like a invisible forcefield of some kind and the forcefield cam from this ring. I swear women saw it from a mile away and poof they were gone. They turned around and didn't even bother to try. If I knew a ring had this much power, I would have bought one a long time ago. Might even continue to wear it when we get home. I really wouldn't mind, for the world to know I belong to one woman now and for possibly forever or as long as she wants me. Shit! What has Tris done to me?

* * *

Tris and I were both thankful to Shauna and Zeke who offered to watch Ethan. Allowing Tris and I to steal a little alone time in the water. It was a no brainer Ethan could not attempt to step foot in the water. His face and eyes told us the fear and anxirty of the thought of leting the sea water touch his feet.

Tris quickly went to work taking off her tank top and shorts revealing her bikini to the world. I couldn't help my eyes from roaming up and down her body. It was as if my eyes had a mind of their own. She wore a black bikini, that held it's place by the ties on the side of her hips and back. Did I also mention the way it hugged her ass? Than my eyes worked their way up, her naked stomach for the first time revealing her flat and stoned stomach. Damn. Than slowly my eyes landed on her breasts, her perfectly shaped and perky breasts. The top revealing just a the mounting of her breasts. I wasn't sure rather or not to be proud that this gorgouse looking woman is mine, or if I should cover her up. Only wanting to be the one to see her so bare.

The sight pf her was beginning to drive me crazy, I wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and untie the knots that were holding the fabric in place. I was feeling the want, no the need, to have her. To take her. My blood began to boil and rush down to my groin and I know if I didn't get control of myself, I would and could embarrass the both myself and Tris. I followed Tris in the water, as if she was my prey. I wanted nothing more than to devour her.

"You're not going to take your tank top off?" Tris asked me as we are entering into the water.

"I don't show my ink to just anyone. I prefer to keep my shirt on." I answer her. But I know that this answer isn't good enough. I want her to know everything about me. I'm still relived that her image of me didn't change when I told her the truth about my parents. "Maybe tonight I can show it to you, If you want?" I offered her, giving her a small smile.

"Yes. Yes, Tobias. I want to know. I want to know everything about you." She says in a teasing tone , letting her eyes rake my chest up and down. This takes me by surprise.

**_XOXO_**

Her body begins to sway closer to me, closing the gap between us. At the same time my blood begins to boil again, wanting to be close to her than ever before. Knowing that we are semi hidden and alone makes my self control waver a little. I slowly reach for her waist under the water pressing her body against mine. That moment she surprises me again wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My body and mind takes notice at the very thin material that keeps us separated from each other. Knowing that all I have to do is reach down and slide her bottoms to the side and push my swimming short down just a few inches... I can be inside her in seconds, if we wanted to. If we were ready. But at this very moment we are not ready. I want our first time to be on a bed in a romantic way, in a way I have never experienced before. I want to be able to see all of her and cherish her body the way it should be worshiped. For once I want to be able to give all of me to a woman, to give and not to just receive. To also take my time and not rush for the ending. I also know I want it be no other than Tris Prior and not another woman. This one woman that I am holding against me while my body fights against the currents of the water. This woman that I know now more than ever, I am falling head over heals for. Something I never thought was possible.

With her arms wrapped around my neck, Tris pulls me in for a passionate kiss. We mold our lips against each other, as we allow our tongues to escape our mouths to explore each other's. I know we may not be ready to make love but right now all I want is to show her love. So I decide to make love to her mouth with my tongue, exploring her mouth slowly with the tip of my tongue. Tris moans into my mouth. I love the sound she makes for me, letting me know she is enjoying what I am doing to her. I also know that she feels my body push and rub hers with every current against my back. Tris moans to the sensation every time the current forces my body to push my cock against her warm woman hood. She holds on tightly to me with every current that hits us. This also encourages my hands to become bold as they roam her over body that is being held under water. What began as a light messages against her outter thighs, as now turned into a rough carress on her delcious ass.

"Mmmm, Tobias." Tris moans my name, when I finally give her lips a much needed break. But my lips don't stop. I can't stop. My lips make their way down her neck to her collar bone. She moaned my name, sending electrical jolts through out my entire body making me every cell, every vain come alive. Making my self control almost disappear almost completely. Coming to this realization I know now we have to stop or else I can't be held accountable for my actions. She has no idea what she does to me. How sexy she is?! How my body craves to be inside her!

"Tris, Love. We need to stop." The moment these words leave my mouth, I instantly regret them. I don't want to stop. Stopping is the last thing I want right now. I want to be closer, be inside her. To feel her warm insides wrapped around my cock while she pulses ti life as she reaches her climax.

I remember her saying to me that she hasn't dated since Ethan's father left them. I also remember she said that she was pregnant at the time. Knowing Tris, she isn't one to sleep around. So the possibilties that no one has cherished her, explored her body, and taken care of her needs in years... Makes my blood boil even hotter. I want nothing more than to be that man right now to explore her body, to cherrish it, to please it. I also want nothing more than to be the last man to do so.

I am also surprise that I am dieing to try things that I have never had any interest to do before. I hear her moan in protest to my request. I know she doesnt want to stop. Damn what has Tris done to me?

**_XOXO_**

**Tris P.O.V**

Something about the way Tobias touches me, kisses me, caresses me, it makes everything in me comes to life. I could easily have lost control in the water with him. Oh hell what am I kidding I did loss control. Luckily Tobias is stronger, much controlled than I am.

I haven't felt this sexually awaken since I first started a relationship with Eric. The new sensations having a boy touch or kiss me, made me want for me. We were responsible though, we spent the first three years teasing each other innocently. But once we both turned eighteen, we allowed the window to open. A window that after the first time I wish we never opened. Everyone said the first time you have sex, it's the worst, and the most painful experience you will have. It's after the first time and every time after that it becomes better or so I was told. I honestly thought it was all bullshit. The first time, HURT! Not to mention it only took Eric three thrust and it was done. Which I was so grateful for, I wasn't even left wanting, the pain was so great. The second time wasn't as painful, it was more bareable. But again three to five thrusts later, done. That continued for the whole time we were together. He never tried to please me any other sexual way. The only time his hands ever went close to my womanhood was to check of I was wet and ready to "receive him." Eric never so much as comforted me, when he was done, it was done. Eventually I had convinced myself that I wasn't a sexual person and that sex was more meant for men than women. Once I became to that realization... the wanting, the blood boil, the heat desires, and anticipation never really bothered to return. That is until now.

Now. I feel as though my body is not only wanting but needing to be with Tobias. Every kiss, touch, caress makes my panties wet. Just the thought of him holding my hands sends sensations down under for me. I'm telling you it's those hands of his. His long fingers, large palms, their touch is a mixture of rough and aggressive but at the same time gentle. Just the thought of them on me gets me going. Calm it down, Tris!

The rest of our afternoon was extremely pleasant. I'm starting to wonder how Ethan and I got through without Tobias with us. The three of us together we just make sense. Always filled with laughter and joy. I'm not an idiot I know every relationship has their hard times. I'm sure Tobias and I will have our moments too. But the three of us together, it works. It's something I never thought I would have. I just thought that I would raise my son, on my own. I never needed or wanted a man around for either one of is, until now. Now I can't begin to think how to go back to how things were a few weeks ago. It feels complete with Tobias and Ethan now.

I know I shouldn't be trying to avoid Christina. She was my best friend for fifteen years. But I hate the thought of having to explain Tobias and I's fake and real relationship. I know she might know, she always caught me red handed growing up. So since she asked for us to talk later, alone. I just simply made my self busy and surrounded by people. It didn't mater what I was doing or who I was doing it with... As long as she saw I was with someone and unable to step away. I know I have to talk to her eventually, I just prefer it not being today. Today, Tobias is my husband. I am his wife. Tobias and I have our son, Ethan. We are a blessed family.

* * *

The ride back to the resort was extremely comforting. This time Tobias sat with Ethan and I on the way back. Although Ethan never naps during the day. He does end up curled up on my lap with Tobias arm wrapped around my shoulder. My head rest on his shoulder while our son's rest against my chest. Our son! Should I really start thinking that way from now on?

When we get to the resort, Tobias and I both agree to spending a quiet night in our suit with Ethan instead of going out to dinner. We can also tell that Zeke and Shauna are probably thinking the same thing or close to it. Seeing that Zeke is having problems keeping his hands to himself and out of inappropriate places on Shauna's body.

"Yea. I've seen worst. I've even had to walk in on worst with those two. Trust me, wish I can burn my eyes out." Tobias jokes. He must have seen me watching them as they struggled to keep any composers they had left before entering and slamming the door to their suit. There was no verbal response for me, I nod instead.

We decide a well needed showers are in serious order for all of us. I decide to bath Ethan while Tobias is taking his shower. So that Tobias can keep an eye on Ethan while I shower. I normally take a shower at night once Ethan is asleep. Always in fear that something might go wrong while I am washing up and unable to take notice. Of course Tobias says he doesn't mind at all and tells me to take all the time I need and relax a little. I cant help but do just that. I cant remember the last time I lingered in the water allowing the hot stream of water work its magic on my tense muscles. Once the shower is turned off and I'm dried off. I pull on m pj's, seeing that we are staying in for the night. When I reemerge from the shower I discover that Tobias is really ok with Ethan. While in my shower he managed to out on a movie for Ethan and even gave him something to snack on. From just a quick glance I can see its the Jurassic world, The condominiums rex escape lego movie. Tobias is also sitting on the floor with Ethan, actually watching the movie. I mentally laugh at the sight before me. Tobias can be a care free kid when he wants to be.

I decided to make dinner, keeping it a simple, spaghetti and meatballs. I had planned ahead for two home made meals encase nights like this were we didn't want to go out to dinner. The meatball are frozen, all they need is be warmed up in the oven. The sauce is from a jar, leaving me to cook the pasta and heat up the sauce. Peace of cake.

After we eat and clean up the kitchen, Tobias and I cuddle on the couch while watching Dinotrucks on netflix with Ethan. I have never felt so relaxed, being held so tightly against Tobias' chest. Suddenly Ethan looks our way. I almost expected him to roar, stomp, maybe even get angry. Instead I am rewarded with a wide smile. He also picks up his to and comes to Tobias and I on the couch.

"Bear." Ethan tells me, letting me know to hold him tightly.

I slide down laying on my right side placing my head on Tobias' lap. Ethan slides in front of my so his back is against my chest and I circle him tightly with my arms giving him his much needed pressure. I feel Tobias' left hand on my shoulder rubbing it gently, and with his other hand playing with my hair. I take a deep breath wanting to inahle the moment. This moment is everything.

* * *

**A/N************ NEED MY READERS HELP!**

**So I have been thinking about my next story line. I have three that are in brainstorming. One more than others but I'm stuck with which one to choose so... In the comments below please comment what you prefer the most. **

**What if- Allegiant alter. Endings **

**What if- Tobias and Tris in Divergent environment and time... possibly how they fell in love if they met in Abnegation.**

**What if- Modern world Tobias and Tris. **

**Majority will rule! Im just trying to see what everyone would want more. Thank you for participating**


	15. Chapter 15 Wednesday-Morning of War game

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Also for voting on the next release story line... it's nice to know what readers prefer.**

**WARNING! There is violence with in the first Tobias' P.O.V. **

**Chapter 15**

**Wednesday- The morning War games**

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment I looked down, I knew Tris and Ethan fell asleep. Is it weird that I sat there for what seemed like hours, watching them sleeping? I didn't have it in me to not only risk moving them, but also to put them in their beds in a separate room from me. Damn.

I never would have thought in a million years that I would have fallen for someone this hard, well alone even a child. I sat there watching them, their chest raising and deflating with every breath they took. The soothing rhythm of their breaths. If this moment can freeze forever I would gladly die a thousand deaths. But I know this moment has to come to an end. Tris and Ethan deserve to sleep comfortable in their beds.

I carefully place my hand that was on Tris' shoulder, on Ethan's shoulder. Preventing him from rolling off the couch, while I carefully move from under both Tris and Ethan's head that was on my lap. When I take a deep breath when I finally make it to my feet. Relieved neither one of them woke up.

I decide to to enter their room and pull back their covers. Than I carefully lift sleeping Ethan in my arms. Amazed how light he feels in them. This little boy that some how sneaked his way in my heart and I never realized it until it was too late. I know now more than ever, I will never allow any one to cause any harm on him. Not even myself. I would give up my last breath if it meant protecting him.

I lay him in his bed and pull the covers up to his chin, along with his T-rex plushie. I take one last long look at the little boy that I hold so dear to me. Without thinking I bend over giving his forehead a light kiss. "Sweet dreams, Buddy." I whisper.

I walk back to the living room, and glance at my sleeping girlfriend. My girlfriend. Even passed out asleep, she is gorgeous. How did I go three years without being with her? Close to her? I can never do that again? I carefully pick her up, placing one arm under her knees and the my other arm supporting her neck. This time it doesn't surprise me how light she is in my arms. I've always taken notice to her small frame, her perfect small curves. Now with her in my arms, I want nothing more than to let her go. What I would give to lay with her in bed, to hold her small form in my arms all night?!

We didn't get to spend the night like we always have. But even tonight with her and Ethan, their heads on my lap while they curled up on the sofa asleep... It was more than enough. It was everything.

I finally give in. Laying her slowly and gently on her bed and pull the covers up to her chin. I bend over and just like with Ethan, I give her a loving kiss on her forehead to bid her good night. "Sweet dreams, Love. I'll miss you." I whisper and leave the room. I take one last glance at the family I want now more than I ever thought I could ever.

I hate the thought of going to bed alone, I long for the one day my bed will be mine and Tris' bed. But for now I allow myself to fall stomach first on the big soft mattress. It feels like eternity for sleep to take me over. Thoughts between Tris and Ethan consumes my every thought, keeping me from my slumber.

* * *

"Love, I'm home." I say. As I close the door behind me. I flip both locks on the door and place my bag in the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Ethan says cheerfully. His arms are held open as he runs up to me for a hug.

"Hey, Buddy. You being a good boy today? Hows was school?" I ask encircling him in my arms.

"Dadda! Dadda!" I look up and see a beautiful little girl, toddling her way to me. She cant be any older than three. Her hair is blond and long, eyes are blueish-gray... Just like her mother. The rest is all me.

I lift the little girl in my arms, supporting her body on my right hip. While wrapping my other arm around Ethan. I begin to guide them farther into the house. "Where's Mommy? Huh?" I ask. But I already know. I can smell the different flavors coming from the kitchen. The little girl wiggles her way out of my arms, and runs off with Ethan at tow.

When I turn the corner, I see her. Tris is standing at the stove. Her back is to me, but I know she knows I'm home. I close the gap that is between us and wrap my arms around her waist from the back. Letting my hands rest on her swollen pregnant belly. I bend down planting kisses her neck and inhaling her scent.

"I missed you." I say softly to her.

"I miss you too, Honey. How was your day?" She says while slowly turning herself in my arms. When we are face to face I once again bend over, claiming her lips with my own.

"I hope you are not feeling to tired. I plan on locking our bedroom door tonight." I say staring into her eyes. I want to tell her how badly I want her right this minute. How I wish and long to always be inside her.

"Is that a promise?" She says adjust her arms to be closer to me.

"Always." I commit.

Just than I hear what must be the front door being busted open. When I run to get a closer look, it's than I see sic masked men coming into our home.

"Mommy. Daddy." I hear the cries of our children as fear overwhelms them both. I see them both running into Tris' arms for protection. While I step back to shield my family.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in our house?" I ask but there is no answer.

Something heavy and large hits my head from behind. I fight the darkness that threatens to take me over, as I fall on my knees. I look up to catch the glimpse of two men dragging my children away from their mother. I try to force my body to respond, stand, and fight. But it's no use my body is paralyzed with the pain from the blow to my head. Two men come over to me, hover, not saying a word.

"What do you want?" I demand.

Still there is no answer, the two men grab a hold of my arms. They lift me effortlessly and force me into a chair. They tie my arms and legs and no matter how much I try to pull and struggle against the rope... It won't give way. Just than I hear the worst of it all. The love of my life screaming for me to save her, to save our family. She is being dragged by the remaining men up the stairs. My children crying while they are being hit and or possibly worst. It's than I black out, the last sounds I hear are my family being murdered.

* * *

I wake up, jolting straight into a sitting position. My whole body covered in sweat. My heart still breaking, I can almost still hear the cries of Tris, Ethan, and that little girl. We look so happy together. Tris was pregnant with our child. It was a house full of happiness, love, and laughter. Everything I thought I wasn't worth having. Everything I know now more than ever I want so badly to have. But for it to be taken from me, to see my family hurt in pain and not be able to do anything about it. That would kill me. Intruders wouldn't have to lift a hand to stop me heart, it would stop when my family would stop breathing.

I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I am much in need of fresh cloths and a shower. I am also hoping a shower will help calm my racing heart.

When it's obvious my racing heart wont slow and sleep defiantly will not come. I decide to look in on Tris and Ethan, in hopes seeing them peacefully asleep and safe will help sooth me.

I make my way out of my room and across the living space as quietly as I can. The door to Tris and Ethan's room is cracked open still. I gently push the door wider so I can look in. Inside is a sleeping Ethan and his mother, they are both sound asleep and safe. I finally let out a breath, I didn't even know I was holding. I stay there, leaning against the door frame watching both of them breathing in and out. I cherish every second hearing the peaceful rhythm. Wanting nothing more than to crawl in bed with Tris and hold her in my arms. To feel her breath and heart beat against my body. But not wanting to wake her or scare Ethan... I decide against it.

Instead I allow myself a few more minutes, calming down at the realization that it was just a nightmare. Tris and Ethan are ok. That little girl I saw, isn't real. Tris isn't pregnant with our next child. Our children, other than Ethan are non existent. But why can't I shake off the feeling of fear, grief, anger, sadness, and heartbroken.

It's than I decide what's best for me is to dive into work, to kill both time and focus. So I do just that. I head back to my room, dig my laptop out of it's case and jump right in. I check my work emails, and updates on the account that have been left for the employees to handle. When I finally finish sorting out through the endless emails.. Two things hit me.

One- More than two hours as passed.

Two- I knew but never really realized how much Tris does for me at the office.

It has been years since I sat down and really went through my emails. Tris has countless of organized files with in the emails for each and every client and than some.

I decide it's no time than the present to get dressed and make breakfast. I head out of my room and make my way towards the kitchen when I notice movement in Tris and Ethan's room. I look through the crack in the door to see what is happening. I can't keep the smile that appears on my face when I see Ethan sitting on his bed, holding his T-rex and rocking himself back and forth. Tris mentioned that he has a routine and feels more comfortable sticking to the routine. I wonder if that includes sitting on his bed, waiting for Tris to wake. I decide just encase to intervene. After all I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ever.

"Hey, Buddy. Good morning." I greet Ethan almost as low as a whisper in hopes not to wake Tris. Ethan looks up giving me a smile.

"Daddy!" He greets me back. I am instantly reminded of my dream when Ethan came running to greet me at the door when I got home. I shack my head to get the images that float by out.

"Hey, you want to come with me? I'll get you some cereal and play a dinosaur movie on for you." I ask in hopes I'm doing the right thing. I would hate to make anything worst for any of his senses. But to my surprise he quickly gets up off the bed, grabbing his T-rex and exiting the room to join me. Leaving behind a sleeping Tris safe and sound in her bed.

I open Netflix and together we browse through it for any dinosaur entertainment. Ethan settles on land before time, and takes his seat on the floor behind the coffee table. "You want your cereal and chocolate milk?" I ask, Ethan. He nods his answer at me. His eyes never leaving the TV screen. Kids these days.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

The smell of bacon and T-rex roaring wakes me and for a moment confusion takes me. How did I get in the bed? The last thing I remember was cuddling on the couch. Did I fall asleep? Where's Ethan? Than I hear Tobias' voice coming from the living room.

"Hey buddy. Here's your cereal. Do you want anything else?" He must be asking Ethan.

"Roar!" Ethan says, judging by the tone of the roar it's a playful one.

"Ok. You let me know." Tobias says. I swear that man amazes me every day. The way he has bonded with Ethan. Even going as far as saying he wants to be Ethan's father. I never thought the day would come...

I know I should get up and get dressed. Tobias probably needing help with breakfast. We are probably needing to be someone by ten am like most mornings. But honestly, I can care less about getting dressed for the day right now. My true desires to see my perfect little boy sitting on the floor, happy, eating his breakfast. While his father makes us him and I breakfast. How in the world did I ever get so lucky? I will never understand. This man that I secretly cared for much for, ends up to have the same feelings for me. Not to mention cares and adores my son.

I walk out slowly and quietly taking in the scene before me. Just as I anticipated Ethan sitting Indian style on the floor. His bowl of dry cereal and a cup of chocolate milk sits on the coffee table in front of him.

"Good morning, baby." I greet my beautiful son with a smile. As he turns and looks at me with a smile.

I walk into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of bacon again. Wow, I love that smell. As I step closer to Tobias, wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel him tense slightly before melting in my arms. What was that about? Is he upset with me about last night?

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No. Umm just didn't sleep well. I'm ok." He says. But I cant help but wonder if there is something more.

"You sure? Did I fell asleep on you last night?" I ask. Maybe that's it.

"Yea." He chuckles. "I couldn't let you sleep on the couch. I carried both of you to bed. You both were so tired, neither one of you even stirred in my arms." He slowly turns to face me. Placing his arms around me. I notice that his embrace is tighter than normal is.

"Are you sure, you are ok? Something wrong?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm fine. Nothing that a little coffee wouldn't help."He says leaning in claiming my lips with his own. Even so early in the morning, my body is screaming for him.

"Well than let me get started on the coffee than. Anything to help you feel better." I say, pulling his head back down so I can reach his lips with mine. I wish we could just stay here, all day, alone, kissing. I groans when I finally release him and turn away from him.

"You better not fall asleep on me tonight." I hear him say almost so low I couldn't hear it. Not even sure he wanted me to hear his comment, followed by a sigh. Just the sigh alone that indicates the desire he has for me, sends shivers down my spin.

* * *

The bus reaches Lakefront park. The first bus already arrived and released its passengers. Amar and Christina are let behind waiting to explain the day once again. From what Tobias told me today is a physical day that will lead beyond night. I admit I am looking forward to that.

I remember coming here as a kid with my parents on Saturdays. Mom and Dad would bring my brother and I along with our closes friends. We would spend the day in the play ground, splash pad, fishing, or even playing ball. The park is has endless possibilities and much clear room for special events. This park alone holds thousands of happy memories.

"Alright! Good morning everybody. Welcome to Lake Front Park. Today we will be having our traditional war games." Amar says. Than he turns to Christina, allowing her to take over the spot light to explain the rest.

"For those of you with children under the fifteen... We have gone ahead and made special arrangements for them. Over to my left," she points to the spot behind her slightly to her left. "We have roped off sections to keep your children safe. Please parents check in your children, along with letting the staff know for any special instructions. Also don't forget to leave some type of contact information so they can get hold of you, in case of anything. All kids will be accomdated. There they have staff all over to watch each and every child, along with a play ground, splash pad, and activities for each and every age group. They will be served lunch. Children will be entertained until the last war game has been won. After we will be having dinner, along with bonfires. The buses will be here to take us back to the resort at ten tonight. For any means you need to leave and go back to the resort during the day... please see me or Amar for cab vulturous."

"Over to my right." She points towards her right. "We have check in desk for all the families that will be participating in the wars. We have T-shirt that have been made up with your last name of the family you represent. Please check in, lunch will be brought out around one. Dinner will be around seven. Have a great time guys!" Christina says clapping her hands and sounding cheerful.

The group splits up, parents with children head towards the kids spot to check them in. While the others start forming a line to check in for the games.

"You ok?" Tobias ask me.

"Yea, why?" I ask.

"Just checking. You always have that look when you have to part ways from Ethan. I want to make sure you are comfortable with leaving him here." Tobias says. I love that he takes notice of all my moods. He is such a sweet heart.

"Honey, it's ok. We'll just check on him every so often. Also let the staff know about his allergies and that he is autistic. I'm sure they can handle it." I try to sound reassuring even though I am always skeptical about leaving my child any where.

"We can take turns checking on him. I agree with you one hundred percent." Tobias says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Of course I do, Love. I want Ethan to be happy and comfortable everywhere he is. He deserves that and you deserve not to worry about him." Tobias says.

When we reach the destination. We quickly take notice the woman that is sitting at the door answering all the questions for the parents. She explains that she will be the one guarding the door, no parents without a wrist band will be allowed in, nor take a child out of the spot. She continues explaining about the form she has in her hand. It's a basic form letting them know medical, little background information followed by the wide selection for lunch. She continues to explain inside at each station there are three staff members to help guide and watch the children closely. The staff seems reassuring, promising a safety environment for our children for the day. Needless to say, I am beyond impress. Christina and Amar really out did themselves for not only to entertain and keep these children happy. But they also delivered a peace of mind, so the adults can play and not waste one ounce of worrying about their children.

Once Ethan is all checked in and he has happily stomped off like a T-rex. Tobias and I head to the other side to check in for the day. Although just like this morning, I notice something is off with Tobias. He is more clingy than normal. Not that I mind it but it's almost like if he stops touching me I might disappear from him. I always has some kind of physical connection with my body. Holding my hand, arm, hug, guiding me from the small of my back, and arm wrapped around my shoulder. I know he said he didn't sleep well. But I cant but think there is something more to it. I'm hoping he will tell me on his own instead of me nagging it out of him. I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend that needs to know everything that moment. I want to give him the time and space that he needs, if needed. There is nothing wrong with that after all.

We check in for our war games and receive our shirts. I have to say, I love these shirts. They are comfortable cotton. On the front of the shirt it says "War Games." On the back it shows our last name "Eaton," and our company D.A.A right under neath it. Since I am wearing a bikini again today, I take my tank top off and replacing it with my war game shirt. Tobias follows but leaving his under white tank top on. Although I cant see what is under neath, I have always known how fit he must be. I also know he said that he doesn't want everyone to see his ink back. But I still wonder and cant wait to see what is underneath. Ok Tris, get a grip.

"Tris." I hear Christina's voice call from behind me. I notice she has her war games shirt on, along with shorts.

"Good morning, Christina." I say turning around smiling at her. Please. Please. Don't bring up my fake marriage with my boyfriend. I swear I belong on a soap opera.

"I need to talk you. Now." She says. It doesn't go notice how urgent she sounds.

"Um. Ok." I say wondering what is happening.

"Alone." She insists.

"Why don't I go get us some water?" Tobias says obvious coming up with a excuse to leave us for the moment. I smile and nod.

"Whats wrong, Christina?" I ask.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you yesterday... I... But you wouldn't..." She doesn't make any sense. Which is totally not like her.

"Christina, what is it? Whats wrong?" I ask her needing to know what am I missing.

"Eric. He's here." She finally gets out. Just than I hear the voice that has haunted me for years, sending fear and shock through out my whole body.

"Well , well, well, look who we have here. Hello there Tris, long time no see." Eric says with a evil grin, only just a few feet away for my liking.

* * *

**Sorry had to do it :) I'll update as soon as possible! Take care!**


	16. Chapter 16 War games

**Happy Reading everyone! I know last time I left you all on a cliff hanger! Lets see what happens. **

**A rented family **

**Chapter 16**

**Wednesday – War games **

**Tris P.O.V**

"_Christina, what is it? Whats wrong?" I ask her needing to know what am I missing._

"_Eric. He's here." She finally gets out. Just than I hear the voice that has haunted me for years, sending fear and shock through out my whole body._

"_Well , well, well, look who we have here. Hello there Tris, long time no see." Eric says with a evil grin, only just a few feet away for my liking. _

It should be noted that I have never wanted to run away to fast and far like I do right this moment. Ethan's biological father is just a few feet before me. Everything that I have worked so hard in forgetting.. every word that ever came out of his mouth, every name he has called me, every mind game, and every hit he gave, seems to come back to me. I can feel every cell, every vain with in me is shaking but it's not from fear like I thought would happened. Instead with every second he stands just feet away form me the more anger I seem to get.

Somehow over the years fear has turned into anger. Red hot, anger. It's taking everything I have, not to cause a scene. I would like nothing more than to yell, scream at the top of my lungs, to start punching and kicking him and not for just myself but for my son. But I know I need to calm down, I can't allow him to see the anger I have at this moment. It will just egg him on. No, keep control, best thing I can do right now. For everyone.

It's not just me on the line, I have to keep in mind Tobias and Zeke are trying close the deal with Amar. A deal that has been in the works for months. Yes, best to keep calm.

"Eric." I say just not to let my voice crack.

"Huh. What no hello kiss, babe? It's been how long?" Eric says. Taking another step closer. Don't kill him, Tris. Don't kill him. But than panick ceases me as I see him reach out slowly to touch me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I say taking another step back. I may not be able to kill him, but I don't have to put up with his shit.

"Figures, you never could let things go. Always needing to hold on to the past." He points out. Crossing his arms over his chest. Did he just say that shit? Seriously?

"Eric." Tobias? Holy shit, where did he come from? What did he hear? The instant I feel Tobias' hand land on my lower back I feel my body relax alittle. Next to him I know I'm safe.

"Four. Right?" Eric says pointed his index finger at Tobias. Please. Please. Please. Let shit not hit the fan right now, right here.

"Yes, that's right." Tobias says sounding on boarder line of irritation. Wait. They know each other?

"You guys have met already?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yea. We met the other day in the line waiting for a boat when Peter and I went paddled. Isn't it a small world after all, Tris?" Eric says. I swear that grin is getting wider by the minute.

"Do you guys know each other?" Tobias ask glancing between Eric and I. Than it happens, I can literally see the light bulb turn on in his head. Eric... Eric, is the same Eric. My ex, Eric. Ethan's biological father, Eric. Tobias stiffen next to me, pulling me closer to his side. His jaw clinches tightly together.

"I use to fuck your wife." Eric says. Taking a small step closer to Tobias, like if he was sizing him up. I know this tactic he is using. He is trying to get under Tobias' skin.

Tobias unwraps his arm from my waist, his arms falling to his side. He balls his hands into fist and at the same time take a steps forward. But I don't let him get more than one step away before I reach out taking Tobias' hand in mine and squeeze it. Hoping that he will keep calm. He quickly glances down at me, taking a deep cleansing breath to calm himself down.

"Eric, let's try to remain with some professionalism here. This is a work event after all." Christina reminds him. Shit is she still here? Totally forgot about her.

"Please. What's the worst that can happen? I'm Amar's top sales agent. He won't get far without me." Eric says. "Plus we're just a few old friends, catching up after all these years. No harm. No foul."

"Is that so? Want to test that theory, I can go involve Amar on this opinion of yours?" Christina threatens crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lay off, Christina. You know, you've been a real bitch since we all finished high school. What's up not getting laid often enough for you?" He asks chuckling at himself. Asshole. "Any who I'm going to go find my wife, Lauren. Hey, Tris. Come to think of it you probably met my wife already. You know she is the gorgeous body with big breasts and nice ass woman. You know the total opposite of you." The moment his final words leave his disgusting mouth, he turns and walks the other way. Although it doesnt ease one ounce of anger for Tobias. Who's stiffened even more than I thought could be possible, when Eric made his inappropriate comment. I know he wants nothing more than to reflict pain on him.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I tried. I wanted to tell you." Christina starts trying to apologize.

I can't imagine what might be going on through Tobias' mind right this second. Probably regret somewhere in one of those thoughts... Probably realizing he shouldn't have brought both Ethan and I on this trip. God will I at least have a job to go home to? Not to mention would he still want me?

"Eric. Eric. That sorry excuse of a piece of shit of a man, is your ex? What the fuck?" Tobias says running his hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath pinching the bride of his nose. I know this action, I've seen it so many times over the years. Specially after a disagreement with Zeke or trying to hold it together because of a client.

"Four. I'm sorry. I didn't know he would be here. If I did I wouldn't have agreed to this..." I start saying but stop myself. Christina is still here, I can't let her in on our fake marriage.

"Christina, would you give us a minute?" I ask her. She nods and starts heading towards the field where the war games are being held.

I step up closer to Tobias, taking his hand in mine. I really don't know what to say right now, hell I don't even know how to process all of this. Out of all the places... all the companies... all this time.

"Tris, Love. First off, I need to know are you ok?" Tobias asks me. When I look up all I see concern on his face as he looks down at me.

"I'm just in shock, I guess." I answer as honest as I can.

"Do you want to go? We can get Ethan-" I cut him off.

"No Tobias, we can't. It's fine with so much going on, we probably won't see him again. Please. We have come all this way... I would hate risking the deal for just this. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it." I express.

"Listen to me, Tris Prior. This deal, yes it's important. But I have my priorities straight, you and Ethan are more important to me than some deal, or money. I'm a great business man Tris, I can figure things out. But there is only one of you and one of Ethan. Both of you are important to me and both of you will always come first than some deal." He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. Before pulling into a tight hug by my waist. "I have something to tell you. I might be in love with you and Ethan." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though." He smiles grows little wider, telling me the last part is him trying to make light of things.

"That's sensible of you." I say returning his smile. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter shocking my frame, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little this time. "Then you should know better."

"Fine. Then I love you, Tris." He leans back a little to look at me in the eyes. "Both you and Ethan, I want us to be a family." He says, his eyes saying how certain he is with his words.

"I love you too. I want that too. But are you sure... it's a lot to handle, Tobias?" I ask needing to be reassured that he can handle everything that comes with it. With us. I know it can all become overwhelming at times, even for me. I can't expect him to take it all on. It wouldn't be right.

"I've never been more sure. I want you and only you. I want Ethan to be my son, and not just saying that. If it's ok with you... I want to adopt him. Tris, I want to be his father." His right hand wiping the tears that escaped my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. "I hate that this marriage isn't real. I would like nothing more than to have you as my wife. I want you forever, Tris."

"Tobias..." I almost forget how to talk. "Are you proposing?" I ask needing to know, what he is asking.

"No. Not today. But I plan to make you my wife soon, Tris. If I thought that right now was the right time, I would. I just don't want to with the thought Eric being around... I want it to be for the right choices. I just wanted you to know where I am, even if you are not on the same page as I am right now. I can wait, Tris." He says leaning in claiming my lips with his once again.

Our lips start out tender, and loving but quickly grows into passion and lust. I reluctantly pull away, this isn't a place to want to tare his cloths off.

"So should we go get our son and head out?" He asks.

"Our son?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. I'm trying to mess with him, wanting to make light of the whole thing.

"Yes. Our son." He says smiling.

"I like the sound of that." I confess to him.

"Me too." He says, leaning in pecking my lips.

"And no. Ethan is safe and happy. Only you and I are on the approved list to get to him. Let's just try and enjoy today... and forget about him." I suggest,

"Ok. But I want you to stay close. I'm not trying to be one of those guy but... from what you've told me... I just want to make sure you are safe." He says his voice full of worry.

"An excuse to keep me near you?" I joke.

"Always." He says giving me another peck. "I wish we were alone." He looks deep into my eyes, all seriousness.

"Me too." I say.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

The first hour after finding out that Eric was Tris' ex was intense. I wanted nothing more than to place has many miles between her and Ethan from Eric. I meant what I told her, Ethan and Tris are everything to me. I wont have anyone mess with them. This deal means a lot to this company, yes. But money can always be made, deals can be mended and dealt with, my family will always come first. I don't even have to talk to Zeke about that thought, he would support that thought one hundred percent. If Shauna was in Tris' shoes, I would tell him the same crap. Money can always be made, deals can be mended and dealt with, family has to come first.

But after some time passed, the tension eased off a little. It also helped having Zeke close by, it's not that I would need extra set of hands if it ever came down to a fight. But knowing that Zeke can watch over Tris and Ethan if need be makes me feel better. He knows if shit ever hit the fan, I would stand by Shauna and protect her with my life. I would expect the same from him.

"On you mart. Get. Set. GO!" The man says waving the white fabric in the air. Tris laughing while trying to figure out how to maneuver her body with mine. Her left leg tide tightly with rope with my right leg, as we try to make our way down the open field to the other side. Other couples are laughing as they fall on the floor. Since Tris is more than half my body weight, I hold her up easily with one arm wrapped around her waist. She also holds on to me, her arm around my shoulders. I support most of her weight making it easier to maneuver our way. I can't help but join in on Tris' laughter. She is so distracting, I can't help it.

"What's wrong bro? Is your woman slowing you down?" Zeke yells out from beside us. He and Shauna just a few feet ahead of me and Tris. They don't seem to be having any trouble at all.

"You wish Pedrad." I yell right back. I watch as Zeke gets distracted by my words, and falling into a roll taking Shauna with him.

I bust out at the site. "What was that, you were saying?" I yell out. Tris and I passing him. Tris laughing uncontrollably.

"Nooo. Damn it!" I hear Zeke yell out from beyond us.

The race obstacle was extremely fun! Racing down all the hoops, slides, and tired head to head with Zeke by my side along with other husbands. A race to tag our wives first, so they can race each other back to the start line. Zeke and I were head to head leaving the others in the dust. We cant help it, Zeke and I were very authentic growing up. In high school he and I were on the basketball team and track. We continue our physical habits well with in our adult life. We work out together three, sometimes four times a week. If need be even more... it's the way we deal with things.

Zeke and I both tag Tris and Shauna in at the same time. I turn and watch my wife run the opposite way I came in. She's fast, I give her that. Her small frame allows her to maneuver quickly at the moving object that's try to knock her down. Shauna though she anticipates and waits for that right moment to move. They continues almost head to head, each taking turns on who is ahead of who. While the other wives struggle and getting back up from being thrown on the floor. Ouch that's gotta hurt! I see one woman being hit in the head and being thrown backwards... It's almost hilarious though.

* * *

"Tris, how in the world did you learn how to run like that?" Zeke says taking another bite of his sandwich.

Tris gives him a shrug, "I use to run a lot." She answers.

"I heard they have water activities coming up." Shauna says with a wide grin. I know she is excited at the thought of cooling off. I think we all are. Tris wasn't lying about the heat stroke joke.

* * *

The day continued with more paddle racing, and water tennis games. Just the sight of Tris wet, laughing, enjoying herself made everything worth wild. Luckily Eric kept his distance from the four of us. But I kept Tris close to me, never once leaving my sight. I hated the thought of keeping tabs on her all day. I don't want her to get the wrong impression, I would never be one of those men that needs to know every single move of every day... With Eric around, I can't help but need her close by. I need to make sure she is safe and protected. I will not allow him to hurt my family. Never again.

Just when I started to relax a little more something happened. From across the field a woman with long brown hair, and curvy body walked up and kissed Eric. Maybe it was his wife? Tris didn't know I was watching her reaction... A look crossed her face immediate and she looked away quickly. But that look I won't leave my mind. Was she jealous? Did she want him back? Does she still have feelings for him? Dose she really love me?

I try to swallow my insecurities and push the fear far away and focus on the now... She said she loved me, she wanted the three of us to be a family. I have to trust her, and hope that nothing happens to change what we have and what we might have.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She says, closing the gap between us and wrapping her arms around my waist. I don't hesitate I wrap my arms around her shoulders. Breathing her scent in, I momentarily relax.

* * *

The moment I realized Eric, was Tris' ex... I swear I saw red. But it was Tris' touch that stopped me. It was her that made me second guess the moment, I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Still do.

Hell I know I am no saint. The way I have treated women, like all they are good for is to please me sexually. Never wanting to waste my time even learning their names... Just call them generic nicknames so I wouldn't confess them. Than once I was satisfied sexually, I would forget about them. I had no problems with walking away and never bothered to look back. Most of the time they never crossed my mind once the deed was done. But I never made promises for the possibilities of tomorrow. I always told them how it is. It was just sex, just a help to get my needs under control and help me function in the day to day life I had to live. There was never any emotions involved. It was a simple act between two consensual adults, ok sometimes three consensual adults. But they always understood, there would be a end and not a beginning. Never once did I ever feel the need to belittle a woman, or perform any physical harm on a woman. No, I was not my father. To raise a hand in anger towards a woman and or child, an act I promised myself I would never perform.

That's what separates both Eric and I.

I know men like him. Men that needs to feel needed and wanted by multiple women to make himself feel worthy. A man like him who promises everything and in returns gets everything from the female that they bed. While under the woman's noise he is doing the same thing to another woman. He is the kind of man that keeps his women in line by belittling them, making them feel small and useless. Than has a last resort he uses his hand or God forbid a leg, and make them feel like they are at fault for this kind of anger and treatment. Than to make maters worst when he leaves to "clear his head" he finds a replacement girl...

The thought that Tris was once in that positions sickens me. Tris isn't like most women, she's real. She is the kind of woman that doesn't have to try to be sexy, because she is sexy. She is the type of woman that prefers comfort verses sexy uncomfortable clothing, and that makes her even more attractive. She is caring, loving, selfless, smart, honest, and so brave. I'm proud of her, she fought her way out. Even if it took her to become a mother for her instincts to kick in. She is worth so much more than that. She deserves nothing but tender touches and love. Something I will strive to give her each and every day, for as long as she allows me too. Even if I have to fight for her.


	17. Chapter 17 Not done yet

**Happy reading everyone! So between the warning between XoXoXo there is sexual content! Nothing too bad just mention dick and pussy nothing too sexual. So read it at your own risk! Comment below let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 17**

**Not done yet**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Tris and I both stepped up to the gates of the children spot, waiting for the staff to locate and bring Ethan out to us. One by one. We stand watch as they jolt down the child's name and parent that is picking up the child. The parent than stand to the side and a waits for the child to be located and brought out.

In all honesty I would love to grab Ethan and head out right this second. We can take a cab back to the resort, order in pizza, cuddle up, and watch a movie together. Just the three of us. Just let the stress of the day melt away.

Tris and I had a great day today we won four of the war games. We didn't care if we won or not, watching Tris carefree and laughing was reward enough for me. Of course beating the crap out of Zeke a few times was rewarded in itself.

Thank God Eric had enough sense in him to keep his distance from us for the rest of the day. Other than this mornings confrontation, we really haven't needed to cross paths. Thought there was that brief moment when I caught Tris eyeing Eric and his wife. I still don't understand the look she gave him, she wasn't made, or sad. But there was defiantly something there. Something in the look in her eyes, that caught my attention. I want to ask her about it. Hope that it's just my insecurities and fears. I have never been in a relationship before... Am I just reading into this wrong?

I know Tris is exhausted from the day. The look in her eyes, tells me how much they want to close on her.

"Love, why don't we go back to the resort? We can have a quiet night, order in, watch a movie and relax." I propose to Tris.

"But the bonfire...And the movie in the park." Tris wines about the things that we would miss.

"Yes, but it would be useless if we can't stay awake for it." I point out.

I can tell the wheels in her head is turning, thinking about what she wants more. I know the sound of bonfires, smores, and movie in the park sound exciting... But we are so exhausted, no way can we enjoy it.

"Mmmm. Under one condition." Tris says.

"And what would that be?" I ask curiosity.

"That we end the night with many cuddles and-" She leans into my ear so others wont hear as she whispers. "A intense takeout session, I think is well needed."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I say with a stupid grin on my face. I love kissing her, if she asked me to I would follow her all day every day with my lips. I decide there is no time like the present and before she can pull away from me, I slowly let my lips brush her neck up to her jaw sending pleasant shivers down her spine. I love I can do this to her.

"Tobias." She whispers letting me know I succeeded. I chuckle letting her know that was on purpose.

Tris turns her back leaning her body against my chest. Giving her attention back to the gates waiting for our son to be released. I wrap my arms around Tris' waist trying to support more of her body weight for her. I don't mind I love feeling her in my arms.

As if things couldn't get worst, out of the corner of my eye I see Eric and Lauren stepping up to the line exchanging their child's name and their name to the staff. Thankfully they step to the other side of the live, far from Tris and I. I take the moment to glance down at Tris and see she already notice them. There it is again that same look. Can she still have feelings for him? Should I even be here? Why would she be with me, if she really wants him? I hate to be one of those guys that question his woman non stop, to always accuse their partner as cheating. But I need to know once and for all. I've always thought that love is poison. I really would hate for the love we have and can go into... can be poison.

* * *

The entire ride home, the same questions kept bugging me. I really want to talk to Tris about it. Put these feelings and questions to rest. I hate not knowing. But I will not confront her with Ethan awake, no that would be wrong. We are the adults, he shouldn't have to be caught in the middle of all of this.

Just like last night I offer to sit and relax with Ethan while Tris takes her shower. I also take the moment to order the pizza, and wings.

"Daddy. Dinosaur movie." Ethan says smiling up at me. I really love hearing him call me Daddy. Something I hope I never loose.

"OK. Buddy." I say, opening the app to Netflix and browsing through Dinosaur movies with Ethan.

"This one." He says pointing to Dinosaur.

"This one?" He nods. "Ok." I push play.

Arms wrap around me waist from behind, surprising me. I didn't know that Tris had entered the room. "I love watching you guys." Tris says from behind me.

I say placing my right hand over her hand that rest around my waist, not trusting my words I nod.

"Tobias, is everything ok? You seem little off." She ask.

I decide to turn around slowly to face her. I lift her chin up with the side of my index finger. I need to look into her eyes. I need to be reassured it's me and not Eric she wants. Our eyes meet and I see nothing but love and admiration in them. It instantly calms me.

"I'm fine. Pizza will be here soon, I also ordered some wings." I grin.

"Mmm. Just the way to my heart." She laughs. God I love that sound.

* * *

I ended up carrying Ethan to bed again. He was so tired, he fell asleep watching Dinosaur. He didn't even make it to his second slice of pizza. Tris and I grin at the thought of having some time to ourselves. We love spending time with Ethan. But we also love just being Tobias and Tris, not just Mommy and Daddy.

I walk out of the room leaving the door cracked open like always. I see Tris already walking towards the couch with a cup of wine in one hand and a beer for me in her other hand.

"You read my mind." I say taking a seat next to her and retrieving my beer.

"Yea, it's been a stressful yet fun day." Tris says. I can't disagree with that.

"Speaking of, how are you feeling with the whole Eric thing?" I ask. I hate having to ask but I need to know the truth.

"Tobias, I was so... Angry. No, LIVID! When I saw him. It took everything in me to hold back." I nod encouraging her to continue. "I wanted nothing more than to start punching and kicking him and not just for me but for Ethan." She says, taking a deep breath to calm herself. When she finally lets her air out she takes a bog gulp of wine. "I didn't even know you had come back. Not until you greeted him. But the moment I felt your touch on my back, I felt ok. It was like some switch you turned on, allowing me to get control again. I just ever thought I would ever see him again." She says taking another gulp of her wine.

"Tris, I hate to ask but... Do you still have feelings for him?" I have to know, I tell myself.

"What? What are you talking about?" Confused by my question.

"It's just every time you saw Eric with his wife... you would have this look. I just need to know." I blurt out. Hoping that she doesn't prove my previous thoughts about relationships and love, right. Love always end in disaster.

"Tobias, no. Oh God no. Lauren. She has a daughter." Tris, lets out.

"Wait. What?" I ask. What does Lauren having a daughter, have to do with this?

"When we went to Shingle creek, Shauna and I took Ethan to the park. We met Lauren and her daughter at the park. I didn't think anything of it at the time... but if Eric is her husband." Tris trails off.

"Than Eric might be the father..." I'm not following, what does all this matter.

"Which means Ethan has a sister. Which means that Lauren was the one that Eric was so happy to leave me for. It opens another can of worms." She finally finishes. "Wait. You though I was look at them... at him... because I still have feelings for him?" She asks, placing the hand the isn't holding her wine on my knee. Damn I'm a idiot. Of course, all day long she has been connecting the dots in her head. I don't respond, I cant. I don't know what to say. Instead I look down at the floor like there is nothing else better to look at, "Tobias, look at me." She waits. When she sees I'm not going to lift my head, she places the hand that was on my knee and rests it against my cheek and continues. "Tobias, listen to me please. Eric and I are done. More than done. I want you and only you Tobias Eaton, I have day dreamed about you since the moment we met three years ago and now that I have you... I am not willing to give you up. Yes things are complicated, but we can figure them out. We are figuring them out. I love you and us to be a family. Please don't doubt me on this." She says, I finally look up and see the truth to her eyes as tears roll down her cheek. I reach up and wipe them away.

"I just don't want to loose you, Tris. You and Ethan... I've never wanted a family. I always thought love and family would just lead to disaster and pain. But now that I have both of you... I can't loose my family." I say.

I don't know why I expect her to respond in a negative way. But I prepare myself for it. Instead words never come out of her mouth... I don't know who kissed who but with in seconds our lips are crushed together. Our lips molding together, saying every thing that hasn't been said, and saying the things that we can't say. My arms wrap around her waist and before I know it she is mounted on my lap, straddling me. I love the feel of having her warm body pressed up against me.

* * *

**_XoXoXo_**

My hands start to roam through out her back as her hands do the same. Before long I feel her tangle her fingers into my hair. Unable to control myself, I moan into her mouth. I feel her smile against my lips. She knows damn well what she is doing to me. She scotches her lower half closer into me. I know she can feel how hard my dick is, her hot pussy is sitting right on it. Damn. What would I give?

I take this as a open invitation as one hand sneaks under her shirt, feeling her silky skin of her back. Damn no bra. I swear she is trying to kill me. My other hand drops to her ass, grabbing and messaging it. This action causes her to grind her hips into my dick and damn I can feel the fiction going on between us. Now it's her turn to moan into my mouth.

She continues to tangle her fingers into my hair while the other hand make way under the hem of my shirt. I can feel her finger tips tracing my cut abs and chest, I have never been so thankful for the weekly workouts at the gym.

Her lips break our kiss as her lungs need air. But I can't stop myself, my lips work down to her jaw, her throat, needing to devour her. Her breathing is becoming heavier with every kiss and lick I give her neck.

I can't stop, my lips can't get enough of her. My hands can't get enough of her. "Tobias," Tris moans my name. Damn I have never heard anything more sexier than my name coming from those lips. My lips break contact for a moment and than I feel cool air against my upper body, noticing that she took my shirt off. Before my lips can find contact with her again, our gaze meet and we are both out of breath. But our hands continues to caressing each other, I swear they have a mind of their own.

**_XoXoXo_**

* * *

Her gaze finally breaks away and I notice she is eyeing my tattoo that wraps around my neck. "Wana see it?" I ask her in a husky voice. She nods, unable to find her words.

I grab her ass and squeeze it tightly with both hands, as she giggles to the motion of being lifted off my lap and on her fight in one motion. Once we are both standing I turn around and let her see my tattoo.

Usually I don't invite people to see my back. Yes on a occasion it does happen, when a female sees me walking away from where me and her had just has sex and I'm still shirtless. Even then I don't bother to stop and explain it. I usually also try to cover up quickly as I can. But with Tris, I want her to know everything about me, about what it means to me. I want no secrets between us.

Taken by surprise I feel her index finger slowly and almost feather like, tracing the flames on my back. Than I feel her tracing one of the largest scare that runs from my neck down into the hem of my pants. Words can't describe what she is doing to me, right this second. No one has ever given me this sensation before... it sends unstoppable jolts of electricity through out my whole body. I swear I feel it in ever cell of my body.

"It's beautiful. What are all these symbols?" She asks.

"The symbols were used as personalty tracts over two hundred years ago... They are everything I always strive to be. Especially after my father..." I point to the top symbol. "I want to be brave." I extend my hand more down. "I want to be selfless, smart, kind and honest." I finish explaining.

Than I feel her lips, they slowly kiss each symbol on my back. Than she kisses the scares I carry with me on my skin.

"Zeke and Shauna dragged me to a party one night. We were kids just turned eighteen. We played a few rounds of a game called Candor and Dauntless. It's a game like truth or dare, but if you reject the request than you have to strip a piece of clothing off. Any who, Zeke dared me to get a tattoo. I had been planing to get a tattoo to cover my back so I agreed. It started out with the flames, and continued from there." I continue to explain.

"It's amazing, Tobias." Her fingers continue tracing the flames as they wrap around one of my rib cage. When she stands in front of me, I can't take the separation any longer. I grab her face with both my hands as my lips once again crash into hers.

"Tris." I moan. "Tris, Love." I say between kisses. I know I have to stop this, no mater how much I yearn to continue.

"Tobias, I know." She says pulling back slightly. She already knows where I'm going with this. "How about a movie before bed?" She asks. Obviously not ready to say good night just yet.

"A movie sounds great." I take a seat on the couch again and she follows pursuit as I open Netflix once again. "Mmm how about... How it ends?" I ask.

"Mmm. That one sounds good but will you get jealous? That Theo James..." She says letting out a moan of her own. Seriously?

"Compared to me?" I ask teasing her.

"Oh no, Honey. No one can compare to you." She says running a finger down my chest. Damn I need to get a shirt on.

"How about Bird box, it has Sandra Bullock?" I ask. I really don't want to sit through a movie and watch my girlfriend check out some dude.

"That sounds good." She says.

I reach to grab my shirt off the floor and hear a frustrating growl come from Tris. "Did you just growl?" I ask, can't help but laughing in the process.

"Yes. And no shirt. Please." She says. Now how can I say no to that.

"Ok. No shirt." I lean back into my spot. Shirt on the floor forgotten.

* * *

"Wow, that movie... was. And those kids. She finally named them." Tris says, her hand over her chest.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Seriously? What was the creatures? They were more like shadows.

"Well, we should head to sleep." Tris says but still hasn't moved from her spot. We both are comfortable, laying down on the couch cuddling. My legs rest on the coffee table, while my left arm is draped over Tris' waist. Her head is resting on my chest. "You must be tired. You didn't sleep well last night." She says with concerned in her voice.

"I'm ok." I say. But she is right I didn't sleep well. Nightmares tore me out of my sleep and kept me awake. Something I wish not to experience again.

"Tobias." She begins but I can't her off.

"Tris, I'm fine. You should really go to bed though." I insist.

"How about tonight you sleep next to me? I can fight off the dreams for you." She says.

"How are you going to fight off my nightmares?" I ask.

"With my bare hands of course, come on." She says pulling both me and her up into a sitting position.

"What about Ethan?" I ask.

"Ethan loves you. Besides as long as nothing has been taken from his environment, he will be ok." She insist again.

I ponder for a minute on what to do. Sleeping next to Tris and having Ethan near us, might ease my nightmares. But is it appropriate to do this? I never really slept with someone before. Well ok, not entirely true. Sometimes after having sex with women, there would be sleep. But I would wait for woman I was sexually active with to fall asleep first and then scoots far away from her as possible before falling sleeping myself. Never once did I sleep with someone in my arms all night.

"You sure?" I ask one more time.

"Yes." She says with a wide smile.

I don't need to be told twice. I stand, taking her hand, pulling her on her feet and head for her room. I feel my stomach flopping, I don't understand why I am so nervous. It's just sleeping, for crying out loud. She takes the left side of the bed, as I take the right. Still shirtless, I lay on my bed with my left arm propping behind my head. This doesn't feel right.

Then just like Tris can read my mind, she moves in closer to my side. She lays her head on my chest, and my right arm encircles her waist as her right arm encircles my waist as well. Now this is more like it.

"Good nigh, Tobias. I love you." Tris says almost a whisper.

"I love you too, Love. Sweet dreams." I say.

I stay up just little longer hearing Tris' breath even out, and the slow rhythm of her chest moving up and down. Nothing is more perfect than this moment right now. I now have something I never knew I wanted, but now I need more than ever... My family. With that thought I allow sleep to take over.


	18. Chapter 18 Thursday

**Happy reading everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter took little longer than I hoped but please enjoy!**

**A rented family **

**Chapter 18**

**Thursday**

**Tris P.O.V**

Waking up this morning in Tobias' arms was nothing I ever felt before. I have never felt so comfortable and safe in someones arms.

I remember waking up with Eric next to me, in fear of what Eric would wake up next to me. The lovable, kind Eric or the hateful, mean Eric. There were nights were I would sneak a knife between the box spring and the mattress with out him knowing. I would hope that I wouldn't need the knife, but if I did it was a reach away for me. Sleeping with Eric, wasn't really sleeping with Eric. It was more like sharing a bed, always distance between us. I swear when I was pregnant with Ethan and refused to abort my pregnancy, the distance grew even larger between us at night.

But with Tobias, there was no distance between us. We stayed entwined together all not. I felt nothing but warmth and safe all night long. No nightmares. The night was perfect. I wish we could stay like this forever. We haven't even m,moved a muscle since we fell asleep. His arm still wrapped around my waist, my arm still draped over his stomach, my head is beyond comfortable on his chest. If it was up to me we would never leave this bed.

"Good morning, Love." Tobias says, I didn't even know he was awake. I feel his lips on the back of my head.

"Good morning, Tobias." I greet back. I still refuse to move. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect, better than I have in years. You?" He asks.

"Me too." He has no idea, how true those words are.

"Roar." We hear coming from the bed next to us, and both are eyes widen at the realization Ethan is awake. I finally move away turning to face the other bed. Sure enough Ethan is sitting on his bed with his toys playing. It's as if nothing is different, everything is just right.

"I guess that works." Tobias says with laughter in his voice. He must have come to the same realization as I have. There are no other words I can say... I turn back to Tobias, nod and smirk as my response. "We don't have anywhere to be today. Amar gave everyone a free day." Tobias says stroking my hair.

"Mmm. Perfect!" I say getting back into my comfort position, ready for sleep to take me back in.

"How about I make breakfast for us and get Ethan some cereal." Tobias offers.

"Although that is sweet of you. That would mean you have to get up, which mean I would have to move... No thanks." I say closing my eyes once again. Hearing his laughter as a response.

* * *

"You know a girl could get use to this?" I say, taking my last bite of french toast. "I might have to keep you around." I smile widely.

"Maybe that's why I do it. So you would keep me around." Tobias says returning my smile. Damn my panties already are wet. He hasn't even touched me.

"I love you, Tobias. For as long as you want us... you have us." I confess, cupping his cheek with my hand.

"Than I guess, I'm stuck with the both of you forever. Because I don't think Ill ever get enough of you, either of you." He says leaning into my palm than turning his head to kiss it. I swear my heart just melted.

A knock on the door, brings us back to reality. I guess our family time may be held on hold? Ethan stands at the sudden possibility someone is here. His anxiety getting the better of him, as he begins to stomp and roar like a TREX. Tobias stands to get the door, while I try to tame our little Dinosaur that threatens to eat anyone that comes through our door. But the series of girly giggles take hold of my attention from my son to the door. Tobias holds the door open allow both Shauna and Christina to make their way in.

"Umm. Hi." I say trying not to sound too surprise at the ladies that are coming at me... Than again maybe I should feel frighten?

"Well Hello there!" Christina greets me.

"Hey, Tris."Shauna joins in.

"Whats going on?" I ask. Yup defiantly should have stayed in bed.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about our plan?" Shauna teases me.

"Plan?" Crap what did I forget now?

"Shopping? Dresses for tomorrow." Christina offers to remind me. Oh crap that's right.

"Um. Ok. Let me get Ethan and I ready... I totally forgot." I say. "Give me thirty."

"Nope. Don't worry about Ethan." Tobias says suddenly I realize he is standing right next to me. I look at him confused. "Don't look at me like that." He chuckles. "Take the day for yourself. Go do what girls do... I can watch Ethan. Just run through any medications I might need please." I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off before I can get a word in. "Tris, trust me. I got this. You wont be far if I need you. Go have a good time." He says. I have no words.. I jump into his arms wrapping mine around his neck.

"I love you. Thank you." I tell him. Than leaning in to peck him on the mouth.

"I love you too. You deserve some you time." He says. Ok. I'm going to really need to marry this man, now.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I loved the thought of waking up to Tris this morning. Hell I love the thought of waking up to Tris every morning for the rest of my life. If she will have me that is.

The moment that Christina and Shauna showed up at our door asking for Tris to go shopping with them. I admit I was little bummed. I was looking forward to just being the three of us for the day.

Than a thought crossed my mind, it would be nice to have a father and son day. Excitement creeped into me at the thought of getting some one on one time with Ethan. To get to know him better, and for him to get more use to me. I plan to be on both him and Tris' life for a long time, I want him to feel comfortable with me.

Another thought creeped in then... Other than Ethan's school teacher, Tris has always been his caregiver. Tris is always at work while Ethan was at school, which all in all means Tris probably hasn't had just a girls day in a long, long time. A day were she can be her and shop and carefree and do all the girlie stuff, girls do. I want nothing more than to give that to her. She deserves it. She such a wonderful mother and person all together. Of course I made it to where she couldn't turn me down. I knew she would stay close to home, and she is a phone call away if I needed her. Which I will make sure I don't.

Before she left with the girls I asked Tris do a run down of Ethan's medications in case I was to need them. But hope I don't. He hasn't needed his emergency medications yet. I hope he wont need them while he is in my care. I got nervous at the thought of having to inject a epipen into Ethan's thigh if he was to stop breathing. But Tris well assured me that she has never had to use it. She also reminds me to keep a good distance from ALL nuts. She continues to tell me about the rescue inhaler in case, along with his creams both steroids and steroid free. It's a lot. But just like before Tris tells me that once you get used to it, it becomes second nature and not such a big deal.

Once Tris leaves, I can tell Ethan feels Tris' absence but he stays calm. But he keeps eyeing back at me every few minutes. Once Lane before time Volume two finishes ask him if he would like to go to the park for a little while. I love the response he gives me, his eyes light up and he Roars at me in his playful way. I take his back bag that is per-packed with his emergency medications and head out. This time I don't even have to reach out for Ethan's hand as his hand sneaks into mine before I even open the door to our suit.

"Ready, Daddy." Ethan says smiling when I look down at him. I don't think I can ever grow tired hearing him call me Daddy!

We walk hand in hand to the park that is across the lake, we have to walk on the bridge in order to cross. The bridge is a sturdy bridge, that is made out of word and has an open seating area right in the center of would be the lake. Every few feet are lanterns that light up at night for view. I notice Ethan never walks close to the rails always in the middle of the bridge. I also notice he walks on his tippy toes and very carefully. Like if he was to make the wrong move the entire thing would collapse.

If this was anyone, like Zeke, I would probably mess with him. Jump up and down, or even push him closer to the railing... But with Ethan, I can never do that. It would terrify him, he would probably never cross the bridge ever again. When we finally step on normal ground again, I can see the instant change in his posture. He seems more relax and resumes stomping like a Trex again. I'm pleased to see him back to his normal self. Of course once the park was in full view, Ethan took one final look at me, smiles, and stomped off.

I sat at one of the benches, amazed watching Ethan play or I should say chase the other kids around. Sure some kids stayed away from him, not sure what to make of his demeanor. Others though really just laughed and encouraged him to chase after him. I take this moment to check my phone for any messages and missed calls. Sure enough I had a few miss texts.

**From Tris:** Just checking in. Everything ok?

**From Tris:** Ok. Don t want to be one of those moms but... really? Is everything ok?

**From Zeke:** Shauna ditched me to go shopping! What are you doing?

**To Tris: **Miss us already? Yes, we are fine. At the park.

**To Zeke:** At the park with Ethan. Come and join us if you want.

**From Zeke:** Dude seriously? She got you on kid duty?

**From Zeke:** Alright be there in 10.

**From Tris:** Of course I miss my boys! I am being tortured to death by the girls. They dragged me to a message place. Have I told you I love you today?

**To Tris:** Aww. You'll live. I love you too.

I look up form my phone, making sure everything is still ok with Ethan. Sure enough he is stomping and getting ready to chase one of the kids. I laugh the look on his face is priceless.

"You know you shouldn't really encourage that kind of behavior." I woman to my right says. I didn't even notice when she sat down.

"Excuse me?" I ask her. Did I hear her right.

"You should be encouraging a positive playing. He is being aggressive." She says pointing at Ethan

"Not that its any business of yours but he's autistic." I inform her. Is this the kind of thing Tris has to go through?

"Autistic? Well than maybe you shouldn't have him playing here, wouldn't want the other kids to catch that." What?!

"Autism isn't contagion. Its who he is." I correct her.

"Well I don't think I want my little Jamie playing with your child." She says angrily.

"Well that's your choice. But you better be careful, you might catch what I have." I say evilly.

"What would that be?" She ask board line between angry and scared.

I lean in slowly not wanting the kids to hear what comes out of my mouth. "A fucking heart." With that she huffs out her frustrating, stands and leaves. Seriously, what a fucking bitch?

"What in the world... not even ten in the morning. You already pissed someone off?" Zeke says planting his ass next to me on the bench.

"Forget it. That woman was freaking crazy." I tell him.

* * *

The day continued more pleasantly. Zeke was bored out of his mind without Shauna, so he stayed with us. I swear Shauna has a heart of a saint. I love Zeke, like he was a real brother. But come on... "Shaun is gone. I don't know what to do." He is a grown man.

After the park, I didn't the mistake of taking Ethan to McDonald understand now, why Tris always took take out instead of dinning in. Ethan becomes very distracted to the noise of the restaurant, unable to focus on anything at all, well alone eat his food. Poor kid, ended up covering his ears and closing his eyes most of the time. We ended up taking our food to go, and finding a nice picnic table outside. That seemed to help better.

Of course Tris, continued to check in on us. I love that though. I wouldn't want it any other way. Most people would take her checking in non stop, as defensive. But not me, I get it. This is really her second time away from Ethan. The only time they separate is when she is at work. I respect that, she is such a awesome mom. But sometimes a mom needs just to be a woman too.

After lunch Zeke continues to follow us like a puppy dog, we end up back at Publix to restock on a few items. I also plan a nice dinner for Tris tonight. I settle for a nice chicken with roasted potato and vegetables. I also grab a few more frozen pizza for Ethan.

"I'm back." I hear Tris say walking into the door of our suit. Right on time, I just put the food into the oven.

"Hey, Love. Did you enjoy your day?" I ask wrapping my arms around her. Damn I missed her.

"I did. How was your day with Ethan?" She says returning my embrace.

"It was great. We went to the park, got some lunch, got little grocery shopping done, watched another round of Jurassic world. Oh and I gave him a bath." I finish informing her.

"Wow. Umm. Thank you." She says.

Leaning up on her tippy toes and pecking my lips. Seriosuly? Like I was going to let her off the hook that easy. I place a small amount of pressure on her lower back, bringing her in closer to my body and crashing my lips into hers. A growl escapes my mouth when as our lips mold together. To my surprise in return Tris moans. Loudly. She sounds almost as frustrated as me. God I hope so.

"How was your day?" I ask her when we finally come up for air.

"Torture. But I found a dress for tomorrow night." Her smile is so damn adorableness.

"Good." I lean in again wanting to capture her lips once more. But she turns her head at the last minute causing my lips to brush her cheeks. Damn it.

"What is that smell?" She asks, her face showing that she asks out of hunger and not disgust.

"I'm making you dinner." I say.

"You? Dinner? Really?" She asks amazed.

"Yes, really. I can cook, you know." I try to act wounded.

"Ok." She giggles.

"Why don't you go relax. Take a shower." Let me join you. "Than when you are done we will sit down and have dinner. Don't worry I'm making a pizza for Ethan." I tell her.

She smiles, unwraps herself from me and heads for her bedroom door. But turns at the last minute. "You know, better be careful a girl can get use to you spoiling her." She warns me.

"Well better get use to it, Love. I plan to do a lot more spoiling in the future." I warn her back.


	19. Chapter 19 A night to remember

**Happy reading everyone! Sorry its taking so long to publish these chapters. I have been volunteering, helping out with the upcoming community celebrations. Its taking a lot of time away from me. But please enjoy this chapter!**

**A rented family **

**Chapter 19**

**Friday night! A night to remember!**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tonight is the formal dinner, I'm beyond nervous. I don't know exactly what to expect. Chris assured me there will be dinner, and dancing. She has also arrange for the tables to be pre arranged. She, herself saw to it that Eric and Lauren were to be seated far off the distance from us. For that I'm glad.

I'm also glad, Ethan will not be joining us. Instead it has been arranged to have all the children under age fifteen to be together in their own party. They will be catered to, along with dancing of their own. Additional help with child experience was hired just for them. I'm impressed Amar really has thought of everything.

"Ouch! Chris that's real hair." I complain for the thousandth time. I swear she is going to pull my strains out of my head if she continues.

"Beauty is pain, Tris." She says with a smile. Twisting another bundle of my hair. It really hurts!

I hear laughing coming from the bed behind us. Shauna is sitting sideways on the bed with Ethan. She keeps him entertained while Chris continues to torture me, or should I say my hair. Shauna already is fully ready to go. She curled her hair, did her makeup and is wearing a long red silk dress. Chris too is ready to go, wearing a hunter green dress that stops at her knees. I on the other hand am wearing a navy blue dress, it's length almost touches the floor, with thin straps. Makes me feel like a princess.

Trying to distract myself from the pain and torture. I take the moment to really realize how perfectly thing are finally coming together. So many things to be thankful for in my life. I have a beautiful son, great friends old and new, and a wonderful man by my side. Who would have thought? Tris Prior in love, and in a relationship with thee Tobias Eaton. Even this morning when I woke up again in Tobias' arms, it was perfect. He makes me feel loved and safe. It feels although it has always meant to be like this. It feels beyond right with him. Makes me wonder what will happen come the day after tomorrow when we are back home. Back in our own homes. Back in reality.

"Alright girlie all done." Chris says. Finally torture chamber is over.

I turn around and see myself for the first time since this morning. Wow. Chris has out done herself. My nerves hit a all time high. Realizing we all look like we are fit for prom. Something I was never able to attend in my high school days. Eric never wanted to go, and I living on my own couldn't afford the dress and tickets to go with my single friends.

* * *

"Wow, Love. You look gorgeous tonight." Tobias says as he finally closing the gab between us. He hands me a single rose and kisses me tenderly. The other couple reunite, the women accepting compliments from their partners.

"Mommy, pretty." Ethan says hugging my left side of my waist.

"She certainly is." Tobias agrees. For this moment we are in our own little world. No one else exist but us three. Tobias wraps one arm around my waist, opposite of Ethan's arm. Than he wraps his arm around Ethan's shoulders, the three of us embraced in a family hug. This moment is perfect.

* * *

The night continues on smooth and wonderful. Tobias is a total gentlemen, and hot as hell in a suit. It takes almost everything I have not to ripe his suit off and attack him sexually right here, right now. This surprises me, these urges, I never experienced this level of desire with Eric.

After we dropped off Ethan in the kids room next door and made sure he was ok. Tobias and I continued checking in and joining our friends at our table. The tables are large covered in white table cloths, the room a lite dim with added twinkle lights through out the room. Each table has artificial candles lite. The dance floor is beyond something else, lite in all sorts of colors. I wonder if this is what Prom felt like.

Dinner was wonderful chicken with all it's fixings. Everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves. The chatter was endless. Even Tobias who has always been tough around the edges around people actually get involved in conversations. He loved seeing him this way so happy, and carefree.

"Can I have this dance?" Tobias says, standing up from him chair and holding his hand out for me to take.

"Of course." I say, taking his hand.

My right hand lays on his chest, while the other lays on his bicep. I love the feel of his body under my fingertips. His left hand lays right on my right hand, as I feel his right hand on the very lower end of my back. I can feel my cheeks grow hotter at the thought of just a few more inches and he can grab my ass. I'm not sure what I want more at this point, to remain modest and have his hand higher or to have his hand on my ass. The thought of his hands all over me, is really all I want. I'm so glad my head on resting on his shoulder at this point, sparing me the embarrassment of having to explain my sudden blush on my face.

I feel many kisses on the top of my head has Tobias leans in. I have grown to love this about him, always so loving and tender with me. "I wish we were alone." I hear him barely a whisper.

"You almost always wish that." I tease back lifting my head to look in his eyes.

"I mean it. I love you, Tris Prior." He says, I swear his eyes can see right through to my soul.

Don't you mean, Mrs. Tris Eaton." I tease back, smiling.

"Some day... soon." He says leaning in kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too, Tobias." I say when we break apart from the kiss.

"You know I don't know why you have to be such a dick, Eric." I hear a female nearly scream out.

"Well I don't know why you have to be such a bitch, Lauren." Eric screams back at Lauren as they pass Tobias and I. Neither one of them aware of their surroundings. Tobias and I both turn to watch the couple exit out of the ball room.

"I guess that works." I jokingly say, as the tension I didn't even knew I had with in deflates.

"I guess so." Tobias agrees.

Tobias and I continue to enjoy ourselves around the dance floor, and by our third song. I am needing to excuse myself to the ladies room. The champagne that we have been drinking is finally getting to me. I tenderly reach up and kiss his lips before parting from him.

I enter the bathroom, down the hall from the ball room. I take notice of the over elegance of the ladies room. Black and white walls along with several couches, and large mirrors. I am currently alone in the rest room. I take the opportunity to take a breath and relax for the moment of silence. I do my business and wash my hands. I take another look at the mirror before exiting. As I make my way down the hall back to the ball room, I can feel the vibrations coming from the ball room doors. But just as I reach for the door handle, a hand covers my mouth while other hands grab me from behind. Panic leaves my body paralyzed. I cant move. I get pulled back several feet until I hear the voice of my capture. The voice that still sends chills down my spine, even after all these years.

"Nice to see you finally alone, Tris. Now we can talk." Eric.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

It's been over twenty minutes since Tris excised herself to the ladies room. I hate the thought of being one of those men that need to keep tabs on their partners. My father constantly did that with my mother. He would go as far as calling the supermarket that she said she was going to. He would speak with the manager have them page her to come and answer the phone, stating it was a family emergency. If she wasn't there to answer that page, he just assumed she was lying. Reason enough why I constantly rethink everything with Tris. I don't want her to feel like I need to know where she is every minutes of the day all because I don't trust her.

But I know Eric is here, he works for Amar. His known presence placing me on edge. The only time I really let go and relax is when I know we are both safe in our suit. I honestly can not wait to be back home in Chicago. I hate the thought of being separated from Tris and Ethan. Back in my lonely apartment while my only family is miles away on their own apartment. But at least I know they will be safe and far away from Eric.

Another five minutes creep by and still no sign of Tris. I begin to worry. I look around Zeke and Shauna are enjoying another dance, as well as Christina and Will. The only people I have seen her speaking to are right here in the center dance floor. I'm sitting at out table. Where else could she be?

"Where's Tris?" I must be lost in thought, I never even noticed when Zeke sat down next to me.

"Um. I'm not sure. She said she had to go to the ladies room, but that was over twenty, maybe thirty minutes ago. I'm gonna go look around." I say, holding my index finger up in the air and making a circular motion.

"I'll come too. I need to use the ladies room, any who." Shauna says, taking another sip of her drink before grabbing her hand bag.

"Alright, field trip than." Zeke says with humor.

We head out after we circle the room to make sure that she just hasn't somehow got distracted by something or someone. Than we exit the room heading towards the ladies room. Where Tris should have gone. Shauna sleeps in as Zeke and I stay outside waiting for her and possibly Tris to submerge.

"She's not in there." Shauna says when she comes out of the rest room.

"Where could she have gone?" Zeke asking the question, that I have been asking myself.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to the kids room, check on Ethan?" I think out loud. "Lets go check."

We walk down the halls pass the entrance doors of the ball room, I can feel the vibrations of the bass as we pass the room. Thankful for the escape from the loud music and banging. We walk into the kids room and I instantly pray for the staff. Kids are everywhere running, jumping, dancing, and yes along with a lot of screaming.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A young girl ask me. She cant be older than eighteen.

"Yes, I am looking for my wife. I was wondering if she came in to check on our son. Her name is Tris Eaton, our son is Ethan." I ask. Secretly loving how that sounded.

"Umm." She says looking around and than she points towards Ethan. "There is Ethan, but I haven't had any adults come in for any child just yet. So sorry I haven't seen her." She informs me. I thank her and ask her if she does see Tris to have her call my cell.

We leave the kids room, as I insistingly start to internally panic. This isn't like Tris to just disappear. Could she have gone up to the suit? But I have our keys, she doesn't. Plus she would have told me.

"How about you walk down that way and we walk down this way?" Zeke suggest. He knows I'm starting to worry. I nod not knowing what else to say. I feel so helpless, and clueless. I hate feeling this way. This is all my fault, I should have been a real gentlemen and escorted her to the restroom. What if something happened to her? What if? What if? I cant finish that thought, I wont allow myself. I cant freak out just yet.

I continue walking down the hallways in the direction Zeke, Shauna and I agreed that I would walk in... I look around for anything that might not seem right, or out of sorts. But everything seem to be just fine nothing out of place. This is beyond frustrating. Where could she have gone? Anxiety and panic continues to heighten. I hope she is ok. Please God let her be ok. Maybe Zeke and Shauna had better luck in the direction they went. I pull out my phone to dial Zeke, needing to know if they did in fact have any luck. Than I hear the voice I long to hear, the voice of the woman I love more than anything in this world. But in her voice, I hear the tension and fear. I begin to run I the directions of her. Hoping I can get to her in time. If someone has or is hurting her, know this I will kill them.

* * *

**Yup I did it! Another cliff hanger. Did you really think I was going to be that easy on you? HAHA **


	20. Chapter 20 Enough

**Happy reading everyone ! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! Comment below let me know!**

**A rented family **

**Chapter 20**

**Tris P.O.V**

A hand covers my mouth while other hands grab me from behind. Panic leaves my body paralyzed. I can't move. I get pulled back several feet until I hear the voice of my capture. The voice that still sends chills down my spine, even after all these years.

"Nice to see you finally alone, Tris. Now we can talk." Eric. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves along with the fear. I can't let him see what he does to me. It would only make what ever he has in mind, worse. I feel my back slam into a wall. The impact from the sudden hit makes me loose my breath. I need to stay strong, I need to keep myself in check. My eyes are focused on him, his evil smirk moving inches closer to me.

"What do you want Eric?" I ask, hoping my voice doesn't betray me.

"What do I want? I want my son back! I want you back! I can't stand you being with that... that number guy. I mean come on what kind of name is Four? What did his parents do crack or something?" He says.

I give a small chuckle, before replying at his stupidity. "That "number guy," is twice the man you are! He is everything that you lack and more. And you can't have,what was never yours! My son is mine, all because he shares your DNA doesn't make you his father. My husband is his father in the ways it counts most. Why don't you go back to your wife? And back the FUCK off me!" I say pushing his chest away from me. I want nothing more than to be far away from him and back in Tobias' arms. Eric grabs my upper right arm tightly, stopping me from leaving. I wince at the pain, I know I will have bruises.

"Where do you think you are going?" He hisses.

"Eric. Let go, you are hurting me!" I say. I'm starting to loose control of my emotions. Fear and pain overwhelming me. I need to get away from him. I know that look in his eyes, it wont be long until he looses himself and allow his anger to take over. His anger reaching the highest as his face starts to twitch with anger.

"You listen, bitch. I say when we are done and we are not done here. Do you understand?" He spits out. He tightens his grip on my arm even more than I thought was possible. It forces me to wince again. I hate that he can see what he does to me.

"Eric." I say calmly as I can. I need him to calm down or things will get ugly and fast.

"Shut up. Shut up." He says, taking another step closer to me. I can feel his hot breath quicken on my face. "You choose this. You choose that bastard son of ours over me. You were selfish, wanting to keep me all to yourself. Than you choose to leave me. You took MY son away from me. You broke our family! Than that slut got pregnant and I fell for her trap. I only married her because she understood my sexual need and didn't give a FUCK! Not like your selfish ass."

I can see him getting angrier and I know it wont be long until he loose his physical control. I try to twist my arm free from his hold. This only eggs him on... That's when I feel the first sting on my cheek, the force of the hit sending my back hitting the wall behind me. Wow that hurt! A small scream escapes my mouth involuntary.

"You just had to make me do that. Why can't you just listen to me? Why can't you just give me what I need?" Eric says sounding more like a toddler than a adult.

"Eric, enough. Please." I can't see straight, my eyes are little hazy.

"Stop? Stop?" I feel hands on both sides of my shoulder sending me back into the wall once again harder than before. Ugh. Damn Eric. "I will not stop. You need to learn that I am the only man in your life. You need to learn that Ethan is MY son... Not that idiot man you married." He spits out.

Another sting as I loose all the air in my lungs this time. My body bends forward as the sting in my ribs turns into agony painful aches. He continues to pin my shoulders back against the wall. I expect another hit, I prepare myself for the worst.

"Tris!" Relief floods me as I recognize the voice to whom is calling for me. But my eyes never look away from Eric, as the new fear of what he might do now that Tobias is here. I'm not worth him getting hurt. "You son of a bitch!" Tobias says before body slamming into Eric.

It all happens so fast... Once Tobias body slams into Eric, it causes Eric to almost loose his balance but quickly recovers his stance. Thankfully that body slam makes Eric distance himself a few feet away from me. Allowing Tobias to place his body as a protective shield in front of me.

"You stay the FUCK AWAY from her!" Tobias growls, pointing at Eric. I have never heard Tobias sound so threatening before. It almost scares me and I'm not the one he is directing the threat to. "Touch her again, I will kill you."

"Sure about that, number boy?" Eric says, right before aiming a punch for Tobias' jaw. Tobias quickly blocks the punch with his left arm. But he is careful at his movements, he is off set in protecting me. Still shielding me and making the small movements and protect and cover my body.

"Four. Tris." Zeke calls out. I look over Tobias' shoulder and see both Zeke and Shauna rushing to us. Zeke steps close to Tobias, fist up, ready. Shauna rushes to my side, assisting if I have any injuries.

"Are you ok?" Shauna ask me almost a whisper.

"I am now." I answer. My right hand lays on the left side of my ribs, trying to play off the pain.

"Look, man. I don't know what the hell is going on... but we don't want any trouble." Zeke says trying to defuse the situation.

"This has nothing to do with you. I just needed to talk to Tris... I think you should mind your own damn business." Eric says.

"My wife is my business and it didn't look like all you wanted was to talk. Not when you had your hands on her, hurting her." Tobias says. I can tell that he is trying to remain calm as possible.

At the mention of Eric hurting me, Zeke tenses up. I can almost see those wheels in his head turning as he put two and two together as best as he can. I don't think Tobias has told Zeke the truth, Eric is Ethan's father, as well as the abuse I suffered from Eric's hands. For this I am grateful for. I want no pity. Zeke turns and looks at me, I can see that he is scanning my body up and down. He isn't doing it in a sexual way, he looking for injuries. Evidence to go with Tobias' story. His eyes land on my jaw, that feels swollen. Than my hair, probably all messed up. Than his eyes land on my right hand, its holding on to my left ribs. Fury glows in his eyes as he takes my appearance in. I see him swallow hard before turning back around, not even bothering to look at Tobias.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, never hit a female?" Zeke hisses out. This was the side of Zeke, I never thought I would ever see. Zeke always joking, being a goof ball is being defensive with anger. Ready to strike Eric.

"That Bitch had it coming!" Eric says.

"Watch your mouth." Tobias says. His fists flex open and close. I see his knuckles are white from how hard he is flexing them.

"What in the world is going on here?" A male's voice says. I can tell he is approaching and fast by the way he sounds out of breath as well as the voice gets louder as he gets closer with every second. I glance quickly to see who is approaching.

"Will someone please explain to me, what the hell is going on here?" Oh no, Amar.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I began to calm down, when Amar approached us. I know Eric wont make a move with his boss present. At least that is what I am hoping. He seems to be missing some screws in his head though. Tris told me when they first started dating back in High School, he was completely different. Over their high school career he changed for the worst. I understand why she stayed with him. She lost her parents in a horrible way. Mentally she wasn't able to possible loose more people she cared about. I hate everything she has had to go through. She such an amazing person, she deserves nothing but happiness and love.

"Will someone please explain to me, what the hell is going on here?" Amar says closing the last few feet.

"Amar, these people attacked me. I really hope you rethink this deal involving their company. These people are absolute crazy." Eric says. Seriously? Fucking ass wipe.

"Is that so?" Amar looks around, confused assessing the situation. My opinion he isn't buying it. "Four, is your wife ok?" Amar takes Tris' appearance in. Her already swollen jaw, her unkempt appearance, and what I can only imagine a bruised rib that she continues to holding on to. As must as I want to say no to Amar and tell him what kind of low life son of a bitch he has working for him... This isn't my story. I will not tell it. I look up at Tris, she has to be the one to make the choice and say something. I see her lips press together into a line, I can tell she is thinking what to do and what to say.

"No I'm not Amar. Eric attacked me." Tris says, taking a step towards Amar.

"You fucking Bitch! You just cant learn when to keep your mouth shut. Can you?" Eric says taking his own step forward to Tris. But I haven't moved since Amar arrived, there for she is safely protected behind my body.

"Eric? What is going on? Can you explain yourself?" Amar asks. Amar must have never seen Eric act this way before.

"Amar she attacked me first. This woman is crazy." Eric says, trying to act all innocently. He holds his hands up like he is surrendering. Wonder if I punch him right now...

"Tris. First off, do you need any medical attention?" Amar looks Tris over. She shakes her head no.

"Ok. Than second of all, Eric, this behavior is out of character for you. But can not be tolerated. Hitting a woman, is unacceptable. Especially when that woman is more than half your size and unable to defend herself." He wipes him mouth with his palm, thinking his next action through. He looks at Eric. "I'm sorry, Eric. I'm letting you go. I cant over look this." He glances back at Tris again, "Tris, would you like to press charges?" She shakes her head, no. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Tris, Love, remember what I told you earlier." I say. Hoping she remembers the conversation that I told her. She is my number one priority, not this deal. Yes, its important to our company. But she is more important than this deal, than money, than anything in this world.

"I understand, we'll be home in less than forty eight hours. I just want to put this behind us." She says, speaking her peace. I nod, understanding that she wants this to be over and done with.

"Eric. I will mail you, your last paycheck. Please be out of your suit by the morning as well." Amar says directly to Eric. I can almost see smoke coming out of his ears, his temper is getting to him.

"You bitch, just cost me my fucking job." He glares at Tris. "And you, you think you can afford to loose me. I'm your top sales agent. You wont sale crap without me." He says glaring at Amar.

"That's enough, Eric. Please leave." Amar says. I can tell although he is calm he is starting to become frustrated.

"You will pay. You hear me, this isn't over." Eric says to Tris, before turning and walking away. Everybody suddenly relax the moment Eric is no longer in view.

"I apologize, for this unfortunate situation. Tris, are you sure you don't want any medical attention?" Amar asks one last time.

"Yes, Amar. Thank you." Tris nods at Amar. I wrap my arm around her waist, she looks exhausted.

"Maybe we should get you in bed?" I can see she is fighting fatigue. "Lets go get Ethan."

We walk into the kids room and we wind up speaking with the same girl that I spoke with before. She eyes Tris up and down not sure what to make of her appearance. But I can care less about what this girl things. She doesn't know her story, she shouldn't be judging. I am once again amazed by Ethan. He takes one look at Tris, and slowly stomps to his mother. With his little arms never leaving their spot, curled up under his armpits. He snuggle close to Tris' side. He does a circular motion with nose around her waist (what he can reach). As weird as it sounds, I've seen animals do this. Its a way to comfort those the care about. Although Tris keeps her right arm wrapped around her self, her hand on her left rib. Her left arm wraps around Ethan's shoulders holding him closer to her.

"Lets get Mommy back to our room, and take care of her." I suggest. My hand landing on Tris lower back, guiding her back to the suit.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

The hot water is helping soothing my sore body. Tobias insisted on this bath in hopes to help sooth and relax me. He has been so amazing and selfless tonight. When we finally got back, Tobias insisted he would be the one to give Ethan his bath and get him to bed. I felt so guilty at the time but at the same time so grateful.

I didn't want Ethan to know the extend of my injuries. Not wanting to scare Ethan or make his anxiety worst than it already is. At the same time I hated needing someone else to help me care for him. I guess its a hard habit to stop. Its always been just Ethan and me. I always knew what he needed and wanted, no one to help me. No one to help me, until now.

"Tris, Love, can I come in?" Tobias says. The door creeks open slowly, but not enough for him to see anything.

"Yes, I'm covered." I say almost a whisper. I move the bubble closer to my chest to keep me covered. The door opens wider slowly, allowing me to reject his entry to the bathroom at any time if I wanted to. But I don't. I don't want to be alone. Tobias comes in to bathroom, never once allowing his eyes anywhere other than my eyes. He take a seat on the floor nearest the tub. His lips press into a straight line. He touches my bruised jaw with just his fingertips.

"Hows your head?" He asks.

"Fine," I say. I'm lying my head, my jaw is throbbing.

"And your side?" He speaks almost a whisper.

"Only hurts when I breath." I jokingly.

"Not much you can do about that." He smiles trying to make light of the situation.

"Want to talk about it?" Tobias asks. I shack my head, no. I don't need to talk about it, I just need to move past it. He nods his head understanding. "Why don't you scoot up a little? I'll wash your back."I scoot up a little, allowing him access to my back. I cringe as I move to bend forward. I know he notices. I watch him grab a wash cloth, dunking it into the bath water and than placing some shower gel on it. The small circular motions on my back feels amazing.

"You can let yourself be in pain," he says. "Its just me here."

"Thank you, Tobias. For everything." I say, needing to express my appreciation for him. I fear he can feel my body tremble under neath his touch.

"We can report this, Tris. He shouldn't get away with this." Tobias says. He strokes my back up and down over and over again. Soothing my achy back.

"I just want to go home and be far away from here." I say.

We continue talking about anything, other than tonight's events. I am pleased to have Tobias with me, keeping me company but not pushing to share tonight's events. I really want nothing more than to place it all behind me and move on.

When the water turns cold, I decide its time to get out of the tub. Once Tobias is sure I am ok on my own. He excuses himself. I find him sitting on my bed, changed in his sweat pants and bare chest. He looks like a Greek God and here I am bruised and broken. He is holding a bottle of water and a few ibuprofen for me to take.

"Thank you." I tell him taking the pills and washing them down with the water.

"Of course." He says. "Um. Would you like me to sleep in here tonight or would you like some time..."

"No. I... Stay with me, please." I hope being in his arms might help keep the nightmares that will come at bay.

"Always." He says slipping into bed and waiting for me to join him.

He allows me to find the best position, my bruised ribs would allow me. He works around my body to find himself a comfortable position. I love the feel of being in his arms. He holds on tight, letting my body relax. In his arms my body knows I am protected and safe. As he holds my back tightly against his chest.

"I was so scared when I couldn't find you. I thought I lost you." Tobias whispers, his mouth just centimeters from my ear.

"I'm s-sorry." I say holding back my tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Love. I just... I cant lose you. You and Ethan are all I have and all I want." He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias." I say right back as we both allow sleep to claim us.


	21. Chapter 21 Saturday

**Happy Reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I Hope to answer some questions I saw in the comments :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Saturday**

**Tris P.O.V **

I walk through the doors of our room, anticipation of what I might find always linger in the back of my mind. Will he be home? Will he be angry with me? Can I ever make him happy? Will he ever love me? Are the questions that always seem to run through me before I hit the door to our bedroom.

I place the black and white, rectangular I know it's hopeless, he has expressed himself time and time again he doesn't want our baby. But I can't give up on the hope that he might one day. After all, he chooses to continue to live here. That has to mean something, right?

I hated the thought of watching the other expectant mothers, holding hands being cherished by their partners. I want to be selfish, I want to be loved. I was alone, sitting down and waiting for my turn. No one to shares the moment with me, when I first got to see my baby on the screen, to hear it's heart beat, to see if I have a son or a daughter on the way. I was alone. But maybe knowing he will have a son, will please him.

"Beatrice, what the hell is this?" Eric yelled lifting the photos off his desk. He doesn't even waste his time to look at them. He just holds it in the air, not giving it a glance.

"Ultrasound of the baby." I answer, my hopes are showing through the sound of my voice.

"Like I want to look at the bastard child, we created." He says as he toss the photos into the waste basket.

"Eric." I call out, jumping up to retrieve the photos myself. "At least be respectful to me. I want to keep these. Don't you want to see what our son looks like?" I say.

"Great it's a fucking boy, go buy some blue shit! And no I don't." He spit out.

It all happens so fast one minute he was sitting on his computer chair, and the next I am holding the pictures in one hand while being slammed into the wall behind me. I feel something pointy at my stomach and when I look down, Eric had pull out his butterfly knife. The same one I gave him for his eighteenth birthday.

"I told you, I don't want a kid." Eric says, I swear I can feel the head of the blade deepen itself into my flesh.

"Eric, please the baby." I plea with him.

"The baby, shouldn't exist." He says. Than he backs away from me, letting me go. I watch him walk back to his desk getting his wallet, car keys and leaves.

My right hand cradles my baby bump, trembling. I gasp when I feel wet, warm liquid on my hand. When I look down, that's when I see it. Blood. He cut me. He cut me. Not deep enough, but he did it.

"It's ok, Baby Ethan. We're going to be ok." I say to my unborn son while tears fall down my face.

"Tris. Tris, Love. Wake up. Your having a bad dream. Love, wake up. Your safe." Are the words I hear a familiar voice say to me over and over again. I feel a hand rubbing my shoulders, and lips kissing my forehead. I slowly open my eyes, realizing that it was a dream. I'm safe eight years later, wrapped up in the arms of the man the loves me and my son more than anything. "It was just a dream."

"Yea." I say trying to hide my expression. It wasn't just a dream but a part of my past."I'm sorry, I woke you."

* * *

"How about we take a dip in the pool?" Tobias asks taking a seat next to me on the couch. I shake my head, no.

"Ok, how about we take Ethan to the park?" He whispers. I shack my head again, no.

"Hey how about Down Town Disney?" He says, trying to put on a brave face. Wow, he really is trying. Again I shake my head, no.

"Tris, come on talk to me. Are you ok?" I can hear the concern in his voice and I see it in his face. I hate that he worry about me, he shouldn't. I'm ok.

"I'm fine, Tobias. I just... I just want to stay right here today." Please drop it, I want to say. He nods and thankful he does drop the subject for now.

"Alright. Just know that you are not alone, Tris. I'm here." Tobias places his hand on my right knees, lightly rubbing circles on it. I smile, appreciation at him.

Tobias and I continue spending the day relaxing with Ethan. Ethan, who was most happy to sit on the floor while playing with his dinosaurs and watching another dinosaur movie. When lunch time rolls around, Tobias orders us pizza and wings. I am grateful for the comfort that the day brings me. Surrounded by the love of my two favorite boys, good food, and relaxation.

My body is beyond sore. My jaw hurts from any movement, and I'm not explaining how much my ribs hurt. I hate the thought of anyone seeing me like this. The thought that anyone would think that Tobias would have been the one to inflict this on me and not Eric would send me into a rage of no return. I need to stay put today. I need to relax and just be us right now.

Tobias and I finally finding a nice comfortable position with Tobias laying back on the couch, his back against the arm rest. As I lay down between his legs, his chest against my back. I have to say how impressed I am of him. He hasn't made a sexual move on me once today. Yet I feel his erection large against my back and it stays there for the entire time. I know he is probably just trying to give me time to heal. Another thing I am so grateful for. He never pushes me into anything I am not comfortable with.

A knock interrupts us, I hate the thought of having to move out of this position. Tobias must feel the same way because he lets out a growl before moving off the couch and away from me. When Tobias finally manages to reach and open the door, it's no surprise to see who was on the other side.

"Hey sorry bro Amar wants to see us." Zeke says. I can tell he would have loved to knock on any other door than ours today. I hate that I am the cause for this.

"What like right now?" Tobias asks.

"Yea. Like now, now. I guess he made his choice rather or not to sign with us." Zeke explains. The idea of Amar not signing with D.A.A because of last nights episodes with Eric, has me beyond words. I know Tobias says Ethan and I come first for him. But still this company is his baby. His and Zeke's baby, I don't want to be the reason for struggles.

Tobias rushes to his room to change into a more appreciate outfit. Just jeans and a clean shirt, nothing too over the top. Although to me, he still manages to looks sexy as hell. I watch him as he gets on one knee next to Ethan and tells him "to be a good boy for Mommie" and that he would be back soon. I admit watching him and Ethan interact is the most heart warming, wonderful, sexist thing I could ever see. Than he gives Ethan a loving kiss on the forehead. He striaghtens back up and comes towards me leaning in and tells me to relax, that he will be back as soon as he can. He follows his words with a loving and lingering kiss. Damn that man.

* * *

It's been ten minutes since Tobias and Zeke exited the suit. I stand and make my way into the kitchen. I figure a nice snack and a few drinks to tie Ethan and I over til dinner will do. But than a knock sounds from the door.

"Tobias, did you forget your key card?" I ask as I swing the door open. Shock overwhlemed me as I saw who stands before me. I have now learned my lesson... Always look through the peep hole before opening up the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady as possible.

"I just wanted to talk." Lauren says taking a step closer to me.

"I don't have anything to say to you." I counter act.

"Please." She says. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear what she has to say to me. I step aside, opening the door little wider for her to walk in.

We sit down at the dinning table, a hot mug of coffee also sits before us. Ethan luckily obvious to us, so into watching Jurassic world part two Fallen Kingdom, again. This one time, I am beyond grateful for his obsession with dinosaurs.

"He is gorgeous, Tris. He takes after you the most." Lauren says looking between Ethan and I.

"What is it you want, Lauren?" I ask, this needs to end sooner than later.

"I didn't know." She stares at her mug, like something on it fascinates her beyond anything. "We met at work, I was new and he was showing me around. Things built from there..." She takes a sip of her coffee. "One night he showed up, said his room mate kicked him out. He asked to stay until he could figure things out. I... I didn't ask any questions. I wanted him, I wanted him to be with me. I got pregnant with Kelly, two months later. Than he started getting sloppy, he would come home with lipstick on the collar of the shirt, text from women through out the night. He wanted me to abort the baby. But I just... couldn't." She takes a deep breath. "We agreed to stay together. As long as in the end of the night, he came home to me and Kelly. I would look the other way. In the end I told myself I was coming home to me, that's all that mattered. I swallowed my proud and allowed it."

As Laurent tells me her and Eric's story, I can't help but continue to wonder... If he had stayed with me, would that have been my life? An open, loveless marriage.

"Did he... did he use to hit you?" Lauren whispers again she doesn't look up.

"Yes." I match her tone. Wishing I could have nodded my answer.

"He started just little after Kelly was born. I was paying to much attention to the baby, and not him..." She stops and finally looks up at me. "You got out. You were brave enough to put your foot down and tell him off." A tears falls down her cheek and I instantly pity the woman that sits in front of me.

"Does he hit Kelly?" I ask her. The thought of any child being hurt by their parents raises bile in my throat. She nods slowly, closing her eyes shut.

"Lauren. Our situations are different. I was preganant twice by Eric. My first pregnancy, Eric pushed me down a flight of stairs and I lost that baby. Than with Ethan..." I stop myself, taking a deep breath to steady my emotions. "Lauren, this is your story. Your life. But this is also Kelly's story and you have the control to change her story. This doesn't have to be her story. You can change it and make it a happy one for her. Your her mother, protect her, show her how to be brave." I tell her.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I hated the thought of leaving Tris and Ethan back in our suite. I feel like I should be there for her and for him. I hated the way she looked last night, especially in front of Eric. She has always been so strong and brave. Eric took that away from her in just the matter of seconds... I could see the vulnerability in her eyes, I know Tris hates to seem anything but brave and strong. She was forced to grow up so fast, she had no choice.

"How's Tris?" Zeke asks as we walk down the halls of the resort.

"She's... She'll be fine." Although I know physically she will be fine. I worry what is really going on with her mentally. I love Tris, hate seeing her like this. I could tell this morning it was more than sore and aches that kept here indoors. She has always been tough as nails, to see her act different.. I just hate it. I would do anything to make her feel safe and loved.

"Shauna and I are both here, if you guys need anything." Zeke pats my shoulder. I glance over at him, wondering what is going on in his head. "Listen, you know I love you like your my brother. I know this … between you and Tris, is the real thing. We're family. Family shows up, when needed and when not that?" He says frowning.

"Zeke, you are starting to creep me out! Since when you the mushy type." I try to make light of things.

He sighs. "Old age, man. Old fucking age."

* * *

We sit in Amar's living room of his suite. I see the contracts, along with many files sitting in the center of the table. Zeke tries to appear calm, not letting the anticipation of whats to come, get to him. But let's face it, he doesn't have the same experiences that I do. The mask that I learned to perfect over the years of abuse by the hands of my father. Whoever would have thought something could ever come out from all those years.

"Zeke. Four. Good morning. I see you might my life partner, George." Amar says waving at man that places three cups of coffee on the table.

"We have." Zeke says for us both. I just nod instead of being verbal. It's that I am trying to be a jerk, I just really want this to be over and done with. Wanting nothing more than to be with, Tris and Ethan.

"Four, how's Tris doing?" Amar asks full of concern.

"She'll be fine once we get her home, Amar. Thank you." I appreciate his concern for Tris. I wonder if any part of him feels responsible. After all Eric was his employee... Not that I hold him responsible for any of this. How would he have known?

"If she needs anything, you let me know." He says nodding his head.

"Of course, thank you." I say.

We continue on about the changes that he would like made to the contract, along with the additional clauses he would like to add. On and all meeting went very well, we closed the deal. I couldn't wait to get back to Tris and tell her the good news. We thanked Amar for everything, along with the great retreat. Other than the events with Eric, all and all this trip was beyond the best trip I have ever taken.

Before returning back to Tris, Zeke and I finish the arrangements for tomorrow's return home trip. We agree to be ready by eleven to head to the airport. I can't believe this week is coming to an end. My thoughts continue to wonder about tomorrow... How it will be like to be separated from Tris and Ethan after a week of being with them. I will have to return back to my empty apartment, leaving them in their apartment. The feeling emptiness, and loneliness comes over me at the thought of being separated from Tris and Ethan. For tonight, I will not think about tomorrow. Tonight, I will think about just us.

I walk into our suite expecting Ethan to be playing on the floor watching another dinosaur movie, and Tris laying in the same position that I left her. Instead I find Tris sitting at the dinning room table talking to none other than Eric's wife, Lauren. I look beyond the ladies to find that Ethan is playing on the floor watching his dinosaur movie. Thankfully Ethan seems to be obvious to the discussion that they are having. I can only assume has to do with Eric.


	22. Chapter 22 Going home

**Happy reading everyone! Please check out my new story line "A love like no other!" I will also be releasing another modern story line in just a matter of a two weeks. :) So hope you all like this chapter take care! Thank you for all the support and comments!**

**Chapter 22**

**Going home**

**Tobias P.O.V**

We finally land in Chicago, I swear Zeke might actually kiss the snow once he steps off the plane. We have had to deal with delays and cancellations all day. It seems that Chicago received quite the blizzard while we were away. Somehow I cant seem to wrap my head around this, how one city can be heat stroking hot, while the other city at the same time is frozen over by ice.

Although the moment we finally step off the plane, something else hits me... Ill be sleeping alone tonight. Can I do that? The past few nights I have come to love sharing a bed with Tris. How can I go back to being alone? It's weird what a week can do to a person. Something has small has sleeping by myself... Something that a week ago I would prefer. Now I dread.

I haul Tris, Ethan and I a cab to take us back to her apartment. It's freezing out here, luckily we still have our jackets. But I fear our bodies has gotten used to the heat, making it that much more difficult to adjusting back to the cold. I think I can see Tris' teeth shuddering from the cold, I wrap her in my embrace trying to create friction on her arms. As she tries to dance from one leg to the other. I look down at Ethan, no surprise when all he seems to notice is the T-rex he is holding.

"We'll be home soon, Love." Yea, rub it in Tobias.

"God, this weather feels torture right now. Can we go back to Florida?" Tris jokes. I know she would rather cut off her arm right now than head back to that state.

I stare at her little longer than I know I should as we make our ways through the cold streets of Chicago. I'm relived that her swelling has subsided in her jaw, she doesn't seem to be in much pain anymore. But the bruising is still there. The same goes for her ribs. I know Tris tries to be tough has nails. So it wouldn't surprise me if she is playing it off.

I tell the driver to keep the meter running, as I walk Tris and Ethan to the door of their apartment. They both carry their carry on bags as I carry their luggage. I swear my heart breaks with every step I take closer to her front door. How am I going to walk away from them?

I stand silent with my thoughts, as Tris unlocks and opens the door. Ethan runs in excited to be back in his familiar environment. I place their luggage in each of their room. Hoping that this helps Tris by not having to carry them far.

"Well, I guess this is it." Tris says leaning against her door frame. God, how do I do this? "Thank you for everything, Tobias." I nod not knowing what to say or do. This is breaking my fucking heart. "Would you like to stay for dinner, we can order in?" Tris asks. I wonder if she is trying to put off our separation as much as I am.

"No. I should let you get settled back in." I step closer to her, closing the small distance between us. Her arms wrap around my waist,as mine wrap around her shoulders holding her tightly against me. I lean down giving her a lingering kiss on her forehead, I inhaul deeply taking her scent in.

"How am I going to sleep tonight without?" Tris sighs. Did she just say that?

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to take it one day at a time? Figure out what works for all of us." I say, hoping it gives her some kind of comfort. I feel her head nod against my chest. She finally looks up and I can see her holding back her tears. Damn this shit is hard. I rest my forehead against hers taking my last few seconds in. Be brave, Tobias. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias." She says. Than I relevantly step back, giving her a smile.

"I'll see you soon." I say before finally turning from her.

"I'll see you soon."

* * *

I reach my door to my apartment, knowing that there is nothing that holds my interest on the other side of this door. This apartment, isn't my home. Never has been. It's been a place that holds my things, a place that I would bring my conquest back for hours on end. Its a place where I would sleep and change. But never a home. I know why I always thought this way, my home is with Tris and Ethan. I wonder if I always on some level, knew that. My home isn't were items are kept, its not what my license say. Its were the people I love most in this world is. That's not here. Never has been.

I enter and see everything is exactly where I left it. The silence also doesn't escape me. I let out a sigh and sit down on the edge of my bed. I really should burn this mattress. Oh hell I should just burn the whole fucking apartment. I look down at my left hand and see my "wedding band" still in place after a week. Should I take it off? Tris and I aren't married, but something about taking it off... It doesn't feel right. Damn what the hell is wrong with me? We aren't even technically married. Not yet.

I continue to look around, I can't be here. I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I stand from what use to be my bed, head to the closet. I pack a new suite case with the cloths that I will need for the work week. I go into the bathroom and restock on my hygiene products. I look around grabbing my laptop bag, turning off all the lights and grabbing my car keys.

I drive effortlessly through the city, I don't have to think were to go. I know where I belong. I pull into Tris' apartment complex, grab my bags and head up the stairs. How should I do this? Stop thinking, Tobias. She loves you. She didn't want you to leave.

I knock softly on the door, hoping I am not over stepping on boundaries. It doesn't take long for the door to crack open. I see Tris peek through, string at me. Her eyes are red and swollen, she has been crying. For me? Her face is all scratched up, probably wondering what I am doing back here. The look on my face must answer that because she glances down at my feet where my bags lay. She nods and opens the door wider for me to step in. I lean in and kiss the top of her head while I walk pass her. Hands full of my own bags. I watch her close the door behind me and when I glance down at the hand that is on the knob, I see the two rings I gave her. I guess she is having trouble letting go too.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I was beyond grateful and relieved to see Tobias outside our door. I was even more pleased to see him carrying luggage. I know this is fast paced. But honestly after spending a week together as husband and wife, it doesn't seem fast pace to me. I want him here, its where he belongs.

My heart broke when he left earlier. It was something about watching him walk away, I knew he had to go home eventually. I know we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, when we were to get home. But still once I closed the door, it was like Niagara Falls. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. It was heart breaking, the sobbing just couldn't stop. I was thankful Ethan was playing in his room, obvious to my sadness that tore my heart apart.

When I heard the knock on the door, all my hopes went into full bloom. I got up from my bed and walked fast as I could to the door, hoping and praying it was him. Just in case it wasn't him, I cracked the door partially open and peeked out. There he was standing there alone, with his large luggage and laptop bag at the floor by his feet. His face reflected all my emotions that I knew was evident to him. I knew it didn't matter the length we have been together. What mater most was us.

I step aside, opening the door wider for him to walk in. As he passes me he lovingly leans in and kisses my forehead. As if his lips cast a spell on me, lips turning up into the biggest grin. I close the door behind him and point towards my bedroom. There is no need for words. He smiles, turns and heads down the hall towards my...Our room.

"Daddy, you back." Ethan looks down at what Tobias is holding. "You stay'n here?" He ask. Tobias smiles widely turns back to me for approval. I nod my head.

"Yea, buddy. I'm staying here. I'm not going anywhere." Tobias' smile widens even more at his own words. Ethan jumps into T-rex action ROARING happily. Both Tobias and I cant help but laugh at our son's celebration. Our son.

After dinner, Tobias offers to clean up the kitchen while I take Ethan a bath. I love the thought of being a team with him. Us against Ethan. It feels right.

"I want Daddy to read me my story." Ethan says crossing his arms over his little chest. I can tell he is beyond excited to have Tobias here with us.

"Ok." I say.

"Did I hear someone asking for me to read them a bed time story?" Tobias asks, I turn and see him leaning against the door frame of Ethan's bedroom.

Ethan nods, as I stand to leave the two men alone. Ethan hands his father his favorite bedtime story, as Tobias sits right next to Ethan on the bed. The sight is like no other... My two favorite boys.

* * *

"He's done for the count." Tobias says joining me on the couch. He wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me carefully closer to his side. Damn bruised ribs.

"So." Where to start?

"So." He repeats.

"Not going anywhere, huh?" I ask teasingly. I want him to stay.

"Not unless you want me to leave. My place is here, Tris. With you and Ethan." He confesses, looking into my eyes.

"I agree. I want you here and not across town." Might as well confess my thoughts too.

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow. For now can we just enjoy us tonight?" I smiles that panty wet smile of his. Damn bruised ribs. Should have killed Eric. My hand reaches for the back of his neck, pulling him down towards me. Allowing our lips to meet tenderly for the first time in what feels like hours.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Prior?" He asks. I know he meant it as a tease. But I hate the way my name sounds right now.

"What is, Tris? Did I say something wrong?" He asks. Must have notice the frown on my face.

"I guess... I got used to being Mrs. Eaton." I let out a chuckle.

"Well we already have our rings...We can make it official. If you want?" He says. What? Is he serious?

"Seriously? Tobias Eaton, are you proposing?" I say, my voice slightly higher than before.

"What? Yes. No. Maybe." He says. What? "Come on Tris. Girlfriend? It just doesn't seem right, what we have is more than that." He says.

"I know what you mean." I agree. We skipped so many steps and now that we are trying to retrieve those steps... It feels wrong and impossible. "But I want a new ring!" I say with a wide smile.

"What? Oh no. No. No. No. I am not going through that again. Not even if you paid me!" He says shacking his head from side to side.

"But this ring is built on lies. I want a fresh, new, ring." I whine. I cant help it. His face is priceless. Its like a mixture of torture and happiness.

"You're killing me, Tris. It was hell the first time I went in there." He whines back. But than he smiles even wider and leans down planting a kiss on my lips. "I just cant say no to you." He growls.

Everything about this moment feel right. We are home!


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Reading everyone! Did you all really expect the last chapter to be the end! LOL Sorry this took so long. Easter kinda got little crazier. Hope everyone had a happy and safe Holiday. Don't forget to comment below!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTANT. I HAVE SEPERATED THE CONTENT INCASE THOSE OF YOU READING ARE NOT COMFORTABLE CAN SKIP OVER IT! ENJOY**

**Chapter 23**

**Finding the new normal**

**Tobias P.O.V**

We have been back to work for three days and playing ketchup at work has been exhausted for us all. So many clients and designs that needed immediate attention, meetings had to be set and met, not to mention the staff that all needed their own attention for different reasons. If it wasn't for Tris and Zeke's assistant Lynn, we would have gone insane.

Things have been remarkable well between Tris, Ethan and me. We've talked more about getting engaged, and a wedding. We agreed smaller is best. We don't need or want anything over the top. We also spoke about retrieving my things from my apartment. I still think that I should just burn the place down to the damn ground. Tris offered to come over and help me pack and decide what to trash, donate, keep, and give to someone. But I hate the thought of Tris and Ethan stepping one foot in that place. The thought that Ethan or even Tris sitting on the couch that I had plenty of countless girls on, naked, letting their juices spill onto the fabric. Again should just burn it to the damn ground. Tris is too good, and too special to just sit there or anywhere else in that place.

Monday morning Tris and I drove to work together but not before dropping Ethan off at his school. There Tris introduced me to Mrs. Rodriguez, Ethan's para professional. I'm glad he has someone to help him transition between home to class, make sure he understands and does the work, along with someone to make sure he finds one of us at the end of the day. That actually comforts some part of me that never knew but always wondered how things were worked for him at school.

Tris also took me by surprise when she walked me into the front office of the school and added me to the a authorized pick up and emergency contact list for Ethan. Such a small gesture, to others it wouldn't be a big deal. But to me, it means everything. It means that Tris not only trust me with Ethan, but believes in us as a family. I wasn't kidding when I told her in Florida that I wanted to be a family. I want to adopt Ethan, I want him to be my son in every way possible. Because in my heart, he is already mine.

The past two nights things have been awesome! I always look forward to our nights together as a family. We have dinner together, than followed by some talk, or movie. Than Tris takes Ethan a bath, while I clean up the kitchen. We let Ethan be the one who gets to request who he wants to read him his bedtime story. Sunday night, he wanted me. Monday, was both of us. Last night, was me again. I have to say... I have really come to enjoy those twenty, thirty minutes with him. Than has a added bonus, Tris and I have the rest of the night to ourselves. As of right now we really haven't gotten to physical, she still needs to heal. I want her, all of her and not have to worry about irritating her wounds more than they already are. So I am patiently waiting. Needless to say there has been a lot of long cold showers before bedtime every night.

Can I also say, that shit doesn't work? It has been more than three weeks since I have had any sex and I am not trying to pressure Tris in any sort of way. But for someone that is use to having sex all night (if the woman allows it), at least two, three maybe four times a week... Tells you how much Tris has really changed me. My conern for her over rides any selfish sexual need I have.

"He is finally down for the count." Tris says as she falls into the couch next to me. She doesn't appear to be tired. In fact I have never seen Tris has happy as she has been these days. Other than those damn ribs.

"Can I get you anything, Love?" I ask placing my right hand on her left knee.

"No." I notice her cheeks are beginning to blush. Um "Tris, Love, are you ok?" I ask her. I wonder if she is reacting to where my hand is but I'm not hundred percent sure.

"Yea. I'm fine." She says biting her bottom lip. Damn. Damn. Damn fucking ribs. "Maybe we should turn in early. Its been a long day, I'm tired." She says starting to get off the couch.

"Really? You don't look tired." I tease her. Defiantly, because where my hand was.

"Tris, please talk to me." I ask of her. I would hope its her being embarrassed of wanting to be sexual and not scared of being with me.

"Its just..." She look down. I can tell she is having a hard time talking about this. I hate that I have made her uncomfortable. "I just.. I want you so much, Tobias. But I cant yet." She admits.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my body. I want her to understand my need for her and that I understand and match her desires. "Tris, I get it. I do. I have been taking three very cold long showers a day because I cant stand it. But I want you healed before we make love." Did I just say "make love?" Crap! "I want you to enjoy all the things I have plan for your body when it finally happens and not worry that you are in pain or that I would hurt you in some way." I express. Damn, what have I become? If this was any other woman... If this was three weeks ago... I wouldn't care, I would lay that woman down on her back or just simply bend her over and surround her with pillows. Lets face it a few bruised ribs hurt like a bitch, but they aren't broken. She would live.

But with Tris, I can't do that. Knowing that she would be in so much pain, and not enjoy it. To know that I might add to her bruises, and delay her healing. I want to be the cause for her pleasure and pleasure her like no other. Also lets face it, as much as I love Tris. I'm still selfish in bed... There for when I finally take her I want to be to a few rounds... Starting her out slow and nice. Than take her hard and fast. Defiantly that night, sleep will not be on the plan the night we finally make love.

"How about a movie?" I ask her.

"I won't be able to focus on it." She says raising her eyebrows. I laugh responding to her.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Thursday." I comment, hoping to get out minds out of the gutter.

"Are you trying to distract me, Mr. Eaton?" She says.

"Would I do that?" I ask her innocently?

"Yes." She jokes out laughing.

"Ok fine. But come on this week has flown by." I say.

"I agree. Must be all that non-sex we are having." She laughs. I can't help but join her this time.

"How about I draw you a nice warm bath?" I ask her. Might as well try to get her to relax.

"Mmm. Trying to get me naked." She says wiggling her eyebrows. Seriously. Damn, stupid, fucking ribs.

"Just wanting you relaxed before bed." I tease back.

"I know a better way." She responds. Seriously? I think she is trying to kill me.

"Alright. Enough trying to kill me." I stand and head towards the on suite of our bedroom. Although this apartment is small, I'm thankful for the garden tub and the separate shower. I pour a mixture of scented oils and bubbles I know Tris loves using. Its this moment before calling her in, I realize the person I have become. The person I always fought so hard not to be. It figured it took a short, skinny, beautiful woman to break down every single wall I ever built. I didn't do relationships, I didn't do kids, I didn't do this thing called love. Now. I know I cant leave with out it, without them. "Tris. Baths ready." I call for her.

Tris enters the bathroom with a appreciated smile when she sees that the bath is in deed drawn along with her favorite products. "Tobias, you are too good to me." She says.

* * *

_XoXoXo_

She closes the gap between us. She encircles my neck with her arms, standing on her tippy toes to kiss me on my lips. I can't help it her wrap my arms around her waist, returning the kiss. What started out tender and sweet turns into a hot and heavy kiss full of lust and hunger. My tongue licks her lower lips and she doesn't hesitate opening and granting me access to her mouth. Both our hands roam each other's bodies. When she breaks our kiss, I don't let her get away from me this easily. Allowing my lips to never leave her skin, I kiss down her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder. Each time I let my tongue touch her heated skin, I hear a moan come from Tris. The sound of her pleasure only eggs me on. I feel myself harden with every kiss I give her. My pants are getting more and more uncomfortably tight.

I decide now is the best time to play. I reach down and grab the hem of her shirt. Slowly I left her shirt never once breaking our kiss until I pull her shirt over her head. Damn. No fucking bra. She is trying to kill me. Her hands tangle themselves pulling strands of my hair, as my mouth reaches her breasts. Damn her skin tastes so good, so soft against my lips. She's addicting. My hands slip down to her yoga pants, slowly pulling them down her hips, than her thighs. My lips continue to savor her body, while I finish stripping her off of her last clothing. When I finally break away from her skin and look up at her eyes, I see the amount of lust she has for me. I know she wants me too. But I cant. She isn't ready to receive me yet. I straighten up, still fully clothed.

"You should get in." I say giving her another kiss but this time tenderly on her forehead. She blushes from head to toe when she see that I have pulled back from her allowing my eyes to scan her body up and down. That's when I see it, and connect two and two together. Her arms that are resting on my arms are twitching wanting to move towards her intimate places on her body. Is she embarrassed about being naked? In front of me? That's the last thing I want I need her to know how perfect she truly is.

"Tris, Love. Don't. Please don't hide in front of me. Your perfect. I love your body." I express to her.

"Its just.. you've been with so many women. Woman who are more gifted than me. Woman with more experience, and curves." She says no longer having blush covering her instead she looks embarrassed and a frown.

"Tris, your right I have been with countless of women. Now, I wish I didn't. But those women have something that you didn't." I say waiting to make sure she is listening.

"What that?" She asks looking straight at me. Mind you, she is still naked. Its taking everything in me to look down.

"My love for you. Those women, I hate to admit... I used those women. I never wanted anything to do with them or anyone for that matter. That is until you. I love you so much. You body is perfect, and beautiful, and you. I want and desire nothing more." I say waiting for her to take in each and every word. "I will gladly spend the rest of my life showing you and telling you just that." I lean in kiss her forehead. "Once your ribs heal." I joke trying to lighten the mood. Damn fucking ribs. I want nothing more than to be inside her, to feel every inch of her. For her to feel me and how much I want her. "Now, would you please get in the tub and relax?" I take her right hand, help her step into the tub and lower her into the warm bubbly scented water. She moans as she lays back into the water. "Feel better?" I ask her.

"Much." She says finally smiling. "You know what would make this even better?" She asks with a mischievous grin.

"Whats that?" I use her words on her this time.

"If you would join me." She says her grin gets even wider. Damn. Fucking ribs. Fucking Eric. She pleads with me again. How can I resist that kind of request? Its just a bath, right?

I go to work quickly, taking my shirt off first slowly. I figured if I am going to strip in front of her might a well tease her a little. I start to unbuckle my belt and suddenly for the first time in my sexual life, I am a little self conscious. I know its a guy thing, but suddenly hoping I'm more equipped for her than Eric was. This is defiantly a first, I have never cared about what a woman's think. Actually I usual don't even give them much of a chance to look. But with Tris, I want her satisfied in that area.

I try to put all my thoughts out of my head, and go for it. I undid my buckle, followed by the button and zipper of my pants. I watch Tris, who is focused on the progress my hands are doing. I lower my pants and boxers down my hips, over my erection."We should have some music playing next time." I let out a joke. She giggles coming back down to reality. I love that sound. I step out of my pants and boxers and head step into the tub, behind her. I no longer question what her thoughts would be for my body. That look in her eyes tells me everything so desire to hear. Her eyes darken with lust lets me know.

I sit down behind Tris, as she leans back into my chest between my legs. She rests her head against my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her ribs. I know she can feel how hard I am for her. Her bottom back is tightly against my dick. Talk about sweet torture. I try to keep my breath steady and calm but its really hard. Desire and lust is slowly taking me over. I know she is having a hard time as well. As I see her eyes tightly shut, licking her lips, trying to control her breaths but failing.

"Is this ok? I can-" But she cuts me off before I can finish.

"No. This is fine." She says little too quickly. I nod as my response. I reach up grabbing a wash cloth. I pour a small amount of her shower gel over the wash cloth and begin to rub her shoulders, her back, and neck. The moans she lets out tells me she likes what I am doing to her. I decide to become bolder. I slowly allow the wash cloth to go over her shoulders, and begin to work on her chest. She moans at the contact. When I have thoroughly lathered her breasts, I work down her stomach than lower. She moans, her breaths becoming quicker.

I decide to become even bolder, letting go of the wash cloth and allow my fingers to trace her skin. Tris tilts her head to the side further, I take full advantage of the opportunity, I kiss, lick, and nibble the sensitive skin under her ear. She moans louder when I finally reach her pussy. I know she is wet for me, as I feel her wetness between her lips. My fingers slip inside her while my thumb finds her clit. Its been years since I have fingers a girl, but something about touching her. Allowing me to explore and enjoy her in this way, makes me harder than before. I have never been one wanting nothing more than to give pleasure to the woman I am with. But right now, I want nothing more than to have her come undone under my finger tips.

"You like that?" I say my voice filled with lust and desire.

"Yea. Oh God yes. Please don't stop." She says between pantings.

"Never." I say. I continue to work her, my fingers thrust in and out of her. As my thumb circles and places pressure on her clit. It doesn't take long until I feel her walls pulsing around my fingers. She moans even louder and begins to have trouble catching her breath as she comes undone like I wanted her to. I continue to assault on her pussy until I know she has ridden her orgasm to completion.

* * *

_XOXOXO_

Once we finish our bath, I cant help but take this time to continue cherishing Tris. I help her out of the tub and wrap a towel around my hips. I decide once again to be bold as I grab her towel and help dry her body. I than move quickly grabbing her lotion and begin to rub it into her skin. \

"A girl can get use to this." She comments at my actions.

"I hope so. Good reason to keep me around." I say.

"I will always want you around." She says pulling my chin closer to her face to plant a kiss on my lips. We go to bed in each others arms. Glad that for tonight Tris agreed to my request, as I feel her bare body against my own. Needing and wanting to feel her against me while we sleep.

The morning goes as it has all week. We wake up, Tris and I both get dressed. As I cook breakfast, Tris helps Ethan get ready for school. For the first time in my life, everything seems perfect and right.

The morning continue to run just as smoothly. Even though there is just a wall between Tris and I.. I feel like that wall is miles between us instead. I swear if I could touch Tris somehow all day, I would die a very happy man. Memories of last night threatens to over take my every thought and emotion. I loved the way she felt in my arms, the way she became undone in my arms was more than enough to find my own pleasure. Who would have thought me, Four, being selfless? I didn't even ask for anything in return, I just wanted her to feel cherished, loved, and desired.

The office phone, I am thankful for the distraction. This will be a very long day.

"This is Four." I greet the caller.

"Hey Four. How's marriage life?" Zeke says, I can head the smirk he had on his face. Will he ever let this down?

"Zeke." I warn. "Whats up? Do you miss me already?" I tease.

"Always baby." He says right back. "Listen Amar just sent a email, discussing changes he wants implemented with in the next week."

"Alright Tris and I will meet you in your office in about twenty minutes." I say. Great wonder what he is needing to change. High clients like Amar can be little special when it comes to details. Although I appreciate their eye on detail, it can be overbearing at times.

"Deal. Don't forget my wine baby." He chuckles like a idiot.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I hang up.

Normal I would use the tele-box on my desk to buzz for Tris. But I love using any excuse to see her face. I stand exiting my office. I immediately see her on her computer. She looks like she is responding to emails, and sorting out emails. Just the sight of her makes me twitch in my pants. Damn fucking ribs. I shake my head at the thoughts that threaten to over take my stupid sexual one track brain.

"Hey Tris. Amar sent over a email about some changes that need to be made..." She turns around, smiling.

"Already printed out the email, for the two of you to look over." She says proudly.

"Great, we have a meeting with Zeke in twenty minutes." I tell her. Than an idea hits me. "Tris can I see you for a moment." I ask her, ushering her to my office.

She stands and follows me into the office. I close the door right behind her. I don't waste anytime grabbing her face with both my hands and claim her lips with my own. Catching up with my train of thoughts. Tris, encircles my neck with her hands pulling me closer to her. I lick her lips wanting entrance to her. She graciously gives me. Damn ribs. I would slam her against the wall, if I thought I wouldn't hurt her. I slow our kiss down before pulling away.

"Sorry. I just needed a fix. You are quit addicting Ms. Soon to be Eaton," I say, our foreheads leaning against each other's.

"Soon to be? So confident." She says still hasn't let go of my neck.

"Got anyone else in mind?" I ask her as a challenge.

"I don't know that Theo James, is really hot." She challenges right back.

"What? That biff cake. You need a real man." I tease her wiggling my eyebrows. She rewards me with a giggle.

"We better get going, before we become to tempted." She says moving away from me.

"Wait." I grab her arm spinning her back to me. "Just one more fix." I cant keep the flames of desire at bay today... Defiantly going to be a long day.

* * *

"So Amar is asking for more color in the background, wanting more flare and pop. He is also suggesting for more culture dienamic..." Zeke says as he reads off the email that Amar had sent over.

"Well we can use the blur and tone up the volume on..." I begin to suggest. But am distracted when I hear Tris' cell phone begin to ring. She apologizes looks down to turn down her ring tone. But her face changes into worry when she sees who is calling.

"So you need to answer that, Love." I ask her. What ever it is, cant be good. Not with that face. She doesn't respond she quickly answers the call... Must be urgent.

"This is Tris Prior." She greets the caller.

"Yes. I'm his mother." Tris says. The words call my attention taking notice that the call is about Ethan. Is he ok? They never call Tris.

"What? Wait. What?" She says mixture of worry concern with in her voice. "Did you call the police?" With that she stands. I mimic her move. Police? What the hell is happening? "I'm on my way." She says her voice breaking as she speaks. I see than a tear escapes her eyes. I waste no more time, I make my way closer to her to wipe the tear.

"Tris, Love. Whats going on?" I ask. "Is Ethan ok?"

"There... There..." She takes a deep breath trying to calm her self. "Apparently there was a fire. Ethan has gone missing."

* * *

**Did you really think I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve? LOL**

**For those of you who are following "A love like no other." I will be updating by tomorrow night. So check back in than. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy reading everyone! This chapter is little shorter than normal. Promise to update soon :) Comment below**

**Chapter 24**

**Tris. P.O.V**

We race through the streets of Chicago, trying to get to the school as fast as possible. Tobias runs a few red lights, as well as goes above the speed limit. He wastes no time in honking at the other cars, trying to get them to move out of way.

Its this moment I realize I don't know what I would do or be like without him. The minute we got the news about Ethan's disappearance and the fire that broke out at the school. Everything with in me went numb, my vision blurred with the unshed tears. Ethan has been everything to me since he was conceived. It didn't matter to me the medical bills, the diagnoses... To me, he is my perfect little boy. The possibility of not being able to see him again, terrifies me.

My mother told me once that, "when you become a parent, you are instantly ready to go first. You would move a car off your child." I never fully understand that until I had Ethan. I wanted nothing more than to give him my lungs when he was born and had a machine breathing for him. I wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort my child to health. Just like I know if something happens to him, I would die along with him. I know I would.

"Tris. Tris. Love, look at me." Tobias says his voice full of concern. He reaches out, covering my hand with his. He glances between me and the road. "We will find him, Tris. I promise you. If its the last thing I do. We will get him back." I feel the circular motion of his thumb on the back of my hand trying to comfort me.

The car comes to a complete stop suddenly, I realize we are at the curbside of the school. I jump out glancing at every child that comes into view, looking for Ethan. There are people everywhere, EMT, firefighters, police officers, school staff and children.

"Mrs. Prior." I turn towards to voice that is calling my name.

"Principal Matthews, have you found him?" I ask stepping closer. She shacks her head, no.

"The police want to speak to you." She turns and we walk together towards what looks like a few Detectives. "All students were counted for and uninjured thank god. All except your son. We checked the school, floor to floor, no son of your son with in those wall. The Detectives think the fire was started as a distraction... They think who ever has done this, did it to grab Ethan." She says bringing me up to speed.

Grab Ethan? Who in the world would want to take him?

I feel Tobias wrap his arm around my waste, supporting my weight as we make our way to the Detective in charge. I know his arm is supporting more than just my physical weight. I cant imagine what I would be like if he wasn't here holding me together.

"Mrs. Prior?" A man calls out holding his hand out to me to shake. "I'm Detective Max Caldwell. I'm the lead detective in your son's disappearance."

I open my mouth but nothing seems to come out. Disappearance. He said disappearance. My baby, my boy.

"I'm Tris' fiance, Four Eaton." Tobias says reaching out and shaking Max's hand. "What have you learned?"

"It seems that the fire was set in the boys bathroom, top floor. It was premeditated. There was a small bottle of lighter fluid, newspapers, and matches, located in one of the stalls. We also caught a man entering the same bathroom and exit right before the fire alarms went off." Max explained turning around to retrieve a laptop.

"Would we be able to see the footage, maybe one of use could recognize him?" Tobias suggest.

"Of course." I see Max open his computer and begin to input functions. He then turns the screen around and pushes the space bar. There is is black and white, a video surveillance of the man as he enters the bathroom. The man is tall, and bulky and wears a hoodie. But other than that not much to make out. The videos continues for another four minutes before the man comes back out of the bathroom. Max pauses and closes in on the face of the criminal. I gasp when the image is clear. No. No. No.

"Eric." I say barely a whisper. My mouth cant seem to close, shock through out my body. Eric was here. He knew were we are. He took my son. Why?

"Eric?" Max asks.

"Eric Coulter, he works; worked for a company in Orlando. He is Ethan's biological father. We just returned from a company retreat with a client that wanted to sign for my company. Eric was a employee there." Tobias explained.

"Was?" Max ask.

"He attacked Tris last Thursday. His boss, Amar, fired him on the spot." Tobias continued.

"Is there a restraining order on this man? Do you have legal full custody over Ethan? Is Eric legally not permitted visitation rights?" Max ask looking at me. But I'm still frozen looking at the screen. Eric has Ethan. I know Eric, he will hurt Ethan. Max places the computer on the hood of the car and turns back to me. "I know this is difficult. I have three children of my own. But we need your help, Tris."

I look up finally breaking out of the fog. "No. No restraining order. No legal custody. Eric never wanted anything to do with us, he abandoned us when I was five months pregnant. Ethan was one year old when we left Orlando and moved here." I explain briefly. Max presses his lips firmly together causing them into a straight line.

"Normally in any other circumstances. Since Eric is the biological father there inst much we can do other than direct you to the family courts. But he is clearly a danger. He will be charged with child endangerment, and assault with a deadly weapon, and more charges. Which means we can place a warrant out for his arrest. I would recommend you to strip him of his parental rights and take full legal custody of Ethan for future sacks." Max explains.

"I plan to adopt Ethan, once Tris and I are married." Tobias explains to Max.

"That would be best. They will contact Eric and have him sign paper work stripping him of his right and they be transferred to you instead." Max says while nodding. "But do not waste time making that all happen."

It's felt like hours and more questions than answers keep coming up. They finally got a hold of Orlando. It turns out that Lauren, Eric's wife, was admitted in the hospital yesterday. A neighbor of hers came over and found her unconscious and in a pool of blood. She finally woke this morning. It turns out that her and Eric had a heated argument and Eric lost it. She has suffered several broken bones, bruising, and a concussion. They were able to track down Eric last night taking a flight from Orlando to Chicago. Luckily their daughter Kelly was and will continue to stay with Lauren's parents. Detectives are coming to the conclusion that Eric has loss sense of reality. God knows what he is capable of and he has my son.

Ringing of a phone brings me back to reality. But it isn't my phone its Tobias'.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

My phone rings and at first I decide who ever it is, isn't important. Nothing is. My number one prority is Ethan and Tris. Work can wait. Life can wait. Its when it rings again I decide to finally look down at my phone. The caller ID is blocked, deciding to answer it I push the answer button.

"Yea, this is Four." I greet the caller.

"Well... Well... Well... Look who finally decides to answer my call, number boy." The voice sounds fimilar. Eric.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :) Comment below.**

**Chapter 25**

**Tobias P.O.V**

My phone rings and at first I decide who ever it is, isn't important. Nothing is. My number one priority is Ethan and Tris. Work can wait. Life can wait. Its when it rings again I decide to finally look down at my phone. The caller ID is blocked, deciding to answer it I push the answer button.

"Yea, this is Four." I greet the caller.

"Well... Well... Well... Look who finally decides to answer my call, number boy." The voice sounds similar. Eric.

"Eric." I purposely say his name as a greeting, knowing that would grab both Tris and Detective Caldwell attention. It works they both look at me wide eyes, eyebrow raise.

"You think you are so clever don't you? You think you have everyone fooled, including Beatrice. But I know what you really are. You are just a ticking bomb, any minute now you will explode. But here's the thing Four, you are not taking my family down with you." Eric says, I swear he sounds insane. What the hell?

"Eric, do you have Ethan?" I ask, hoping that I can tell something positive to Tris. The last thing I would want is to hear he has done something to him.

"Of course I have MY son and now you will bring me MY girl. And YOU will leave MY family alone!" With every my and you he sounds more and more agitated.

"Eric. Is Ethan ok?" I need to know. I don't hear anything. Ethan would normally roar, act like a TREX. I hear nothing in the background.

"Oh he is fine. He is... sleeping." Eric says. Oh god. Ethan never takes naps.

"Where are you?" I say. My need to get to Ethan is on overload. Max holds up his index finger signaling me to keep Eric talking.

"I want my woman. You will bring her to me. NOW. This is my family. Not yours. It shouldn't have been like this. I should have stayed." Eric confesses his regrets. Honestly I don't care what he regrets I just want my son away from him.

Its this moment that I wish I could tell him everything I think about him. How one mans trash is another man's treasure. Ethan and Tris are the most precious treasure to me. I would never hand them over to a lunatic like him. I wish somehow I could reach through the phone and strangle him. I wish I could tell him I will make his death a slow and painful one if he harmed Ethan in any way. But I can't. That might drive him to do something stupid. I need him to stay calm right now. Or else I might bring Ethan home to Tris in a body bag. Nothing scares me more. This past month has meant everything to me. For once I have a family, I thought I would never have one. I wont let some lunatic take them away. Suddenly the nightmare I had back in the hotel in Orlando come to mind. I hope this doesn't end that way. I know I wont survive it. Stay focus Tobias. Stop being an idiot. Focus.

"I want you and Tris to meet me at the abandon warehouse on Amity boulevard. Come alone, just you and Tris. Got it?" Eric asks. I look up at Max who nods his head with a thumbs up. "YOU GOT IT!"

"Yea. I got it. We will be there." I say.

* * *

"Two hours. Better not involve any cops or else I wont hesitate killing myself after I kill Ethan. Than you can tell Tris how you killed our son." Eric says.

"Yea. I get it two hours." I say pressing the end button.

We have an hour and half until we have to be at the warehouse. I hate the thought of having Tris anywhere near that lunatic. The thought that I might lose Tris or Ethan or even both, scare me more than anything ever has I know if she dies, I will die too.

I race across town, I know Tris is anxious and in shock. But I'm not stupid. We are about to walk into crossfire and I refuse to go in unarmed.

"Tobias, where are we going? We have to get" I cut her off before she can finish.

"I know. I know. We will make it Tris. I just need to get something from my apartment, first." I answer her.

"Need? Tobias." She began again.

"Tris, please trust me. I will stop at nothing to protect my family. Even from that crazy lunatic." I explain to enough for her to understand. We will make it.

I don't bother to park in the underground garage. Instead I park on the curb. I give Tris the choice to come up or stay in the car. She decides to come in with me. I have always hated the thought of Tris stepping one foot into this apartment. But right now I cant think about those reasons... I need to get what I came for and get the hell out of here. I need to get to that warehouse.

We run up to my old apartment, I don't bother to close the door as we step in. I head straight to my bedroom to grab my gun that I keep between my mattress and box spring. Tris jumps back a few steps when she realizes that I am holding my pistol, opening the chamber to make sure its loaded with bullets.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Tris asks.

"I'm going to do everything necessary to protect my family." I say standing up, tucking the gun in the back of the hem of my pants. I will stop at nothing to ensure my family's safety.

* * *

We arrive at the warehouse with minutes to spare. Eric didn't say exactly where in the warehouse he would be. The place looks like a mansion. I told Tris before getting out of the car to stay close behind me at all times. Hoping to keep her shield and protected using my own body. The gun is still stashed in hem of my pants, covering by my shirt.

Tris told me in the car that once this is all over and done with, I am to get rid of the gun. She wont allow this in our home. Not with children. I want to argue with her, but at the same time I understand. Guns are not safe for kids. But it has also gave me a sense of security over the years after leaving Marcus. But I guess that discussion will have to wait for another time.

We walked in unison together into the doors of the warehouse. My hands ready to fly behind me to retrieve the gun if needed. It seems way too quite. I silently worry about Ethan. Ethan who spends more than eighty percent of his day acting like a T-REX and I don't hear one single roar. Ethan who doesn't know Eric, should be louder and possibly having a melt down. Yet no noise. We continue to search the down stairs and decide to head to the second floor when we haven't found anything. I know Tris must be thinking the same thing with every empty room I feel her grip on my arm get little tighter. Even though she hasn't spoken one word.

The stairs creaked with every step we took. I hated it. Eric would have the upper hand, knowing that we would be approaching. Tris continues to be behind me holding me arms across her body. I silently pray that I can get both her and Ethan out safely and unharmed.

"Well. Well. Well. It's about time you two showed up." We hear Eric's voice but haven't seen the sight of him yet. I take another step and another, when I finally see him through a open door. He is sitting in an old wooden chair, with what looks like a big kitchen knife in his hand. I take a deep breath hoping to help calm that chills that run down my back. I still don't see Ethan anywhere.

"Eric, where is he? Where's Ethan?" Tris yells from behind me. I know she is wondering the same thing.

"Uh. That spoiled brat, he is just fine. Come here and see." Eric says waving the knife back and forth.

Tris and I slowly make our way towards Eric, my eyes keep moving around looking to see if he has any help with him or any signs for Ethan. We are just inches away from the door entrance of the room, when I finally see him. Ethan is laying on the mattress that sits on the floor. He isn't moving.

"Ethan." Tris whispers and runs across the room towards Ethan before I can stop her. But before she can reach Ethan. Eric jumps out of his chair grabbing Tris' arm. He forces her to stop her advance towards Ethan turning her towards him. He closes the gap between both their bodies. My body goes ice cold at the sight of Eric holding Tris in his arms, the kitchen knife that he is holding up against her back. She stiffens, I can see she doesn't know what to do. She probably doesn't want to return the embrace but at the same time doesn't want to upset him further than he already is.

"Beatrice, I'm so sorry. I love you. Please come back to me. We can be together now. I.. did it... all for you. Lauren is gone. I wont fall for her slutty tricks any more. We can have the life you wanted us to." Eric says holding Tris tightly. Apart of me wonders if I can pull my gun out and shoot him. But I don't want to take the risk. That damn knife right up against Tris, piss Eric off he just has to apply pressure. He can kill her.

"Oh Eric, I love you" Tris says. I can see her arms that were stiff as a board at her sides begin to move around his waste. The sight would sicken me... The thought of Tris loving Eric as much or more than me. The thought of her choosing him over me. But that I see her hands are shaking as they move towards their goal. I mentally smack my forehead. Of course, she is playing along. She doesn't want to upset him more... too many possibilities can go wrong if she doesn't. I see him back away from her, just enough for one of his hands to reach her face to bring her face towards his. I look away. Even though I know she is playing him. I can't watch the woman I love kiss another man. Especially a lunatic like Eric.

"You lying BITCH!" I hear Eric yell out, causing me to turn back towards them. Just in time to see Eric slam Tris to the floor. I see her wince. He than grabs her arms pulling her back to her feet, shaking her. "You think you can fuck with me. You think you can lie to me and I wouldn't figure it out. HUH?" I see him raise the knife into the air. I waste no time, I grab my gun from the hem of my pants. But he is quick and catches my movements, moving Tris to shield his body. Damn it. I hold my gun up, challenging him, while he holds the kitchen knife against Tris' throat.

"You will let her go." I say in a stone cold voice.

"Put the gun down." Eric says, I see he moves the knife little closer like he is ready to slice Tris' throat open. Damn it.

"Just don't hurt her." I say turning the gun to the side mid air and lower it to the ground.

"Kick it away from you." I do what he asks, kicking the gun out of reach but not in his direction. I know if I need to, I can dive for it.

"Ok now. Number boy, leave and don't look back. This doesn't concern you." Eric spits out.

"Like hell it doesn't." I fire right back. I'm not leaving not without my family. "This is my family. I'm not going anywhere without them." Eric erupts in laughter.

"How stupid are you? You do know that's my kid? It took my dick in Beatrice's sweet little pussy to make him. Not yours." Eric says. The knife no longer is against Tris' throat instead its pointed at me. Which is what I want. I need his attention towards me and off of Tris. I now mentally kick myself, and make a future mental note that if we get out of here, I need to teach her self defense. To my surprise Tris does what I hoped. She looks at me, than glances at the knife that was in the air. Her right hand swings towards the arm that holds the knife, and slams her heel of her shoe right into Eric's right foot as hard as she possibly could. Causing Eric to painfully wince and loose his grip on Tris.

I jump into action. I grab hold of his hand that still holds the knife, I hold it in its place with all my strength while I punch his jaw with everything I have with my right fist. "You son of a bitch!" I say, seeing red. I through one punch after another, after another. I swing my leg, letting my knee meet his groin. I see blood, and a sound of a crack. I know his noise is broken.

"Four, stop." I hear someone behind me. But I cant stop. "Tobias, please!" I hear the pleads. Than I feel an hand touch my shoulder trying to bring me out of that state I was in. I finally stop and look up. Somehow I am no longer standing holding Eric's arm in place. Instead I am straddling Eric's waist. The knife is on the floor, feet away from us now than before. Eric's face is pooling with blood and is unconscious. I stand from Eric's unconscious body and take Tris quickly into my arms. I breath her scent deeply in.

"Is Ethan ok?" I ask Tris pulling back from her. She turns taking the last few steps towards Ethan and kneeing down next to the mattress.

"Ethan. Ethan." Tris says shaking Ethan. She receives no response, she holds two fingers against his throat. "He has a pulse, he is breathing. Why wont he wake up?" She comments letting her tears escape her eyes.

I reach for my cell phone in my pocket and dial Detective Max Caldwell. "Detective, all clear. You can send your men in. We also need an ambulance. Ethan is unresponsive but he does have a pulse and is breathing." I say ending the call and putting the phone back in my pocket. I knee down next to Tris, placing a hand on her back. My other hand finds its way to Ethan's forehead wiping his hair away. Come on kid, wake up.

"His going to be ok, Tris. Well get him to the hospital, and they will take care of him." I try comfort her.

The sounds of voices and floor creak snap us out of our despair. "We're in here." I shot out.

The Detective comes in first, followed by several officers and EMTS. They all work fast, EMTS hurry to Ethan's side and start checking him out. They come to the conclusion that something must have been given to him to sleep. Seeing that he is stable and seems to be physically ok. They place Ethan on a stretcher and call for another ambulance to come and get Eric. Who is still unconscious. Tris follows the EMTS that have Ethan, and gets loaded into ambulance. I follow the ambulance in my car and we make our way to the hospital.

By the time I enter and get escorted to the hospital room that Ethan has been checked in. I am thankfully informed that Ethan has in fact woken up as they arrived. I enter the room and I see Ethan sitting up in bed with Tris' arms wrapped tightly around her. I remember Tris told me that Ethan at times need a tight bear hugs to help his anxiety and processing system. I step up on the other side of Ethan wrapping my arms around both of them just as tightly as Tris is doing. There are no words, no words are necessary my family, is safe and sound.


	26. Chapter 26 Epilogue

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you to all the readers for the love and support through out this story! It really blew my mind how so many of you enjoyed reading it has I was writing. Please continue to follow me and keep an eye out for the upcoming modern story line that will be publish in a week or two at most... "To love again."**

**A rented family **

**Epilogue**

**Tris P.O.V**

It has been six months since Eric had kidnapped Ethan. It was a emotionally and physically draining. We spent what felt like days but really a matter of hours at the emergency room. After countless of meltdowns and tests, the Doctor finally released Ethan. I was beyond relief to hear that what Eric gave Ethan to make him sleep... Had no effect on him. Other than the many meltdowns Ethan experienced. He was disoriented, waking up with so many people he didn't know poking and touching him. Of course the medical equipment that were present didn't help him at all.

When that little boy opened his eyes in the ambulance, I could see in his eyes he didn't understand what was happening. He had two different EMTS touching him and checking vitals and trying to place a IV in him. He freaked out. Started to claw at the EMTS, and roared angrily at them. He didn't understand, all he knew was that he didn't want them touching him. They threatened to restrain him if he didn't calm down. I refused for them to do such a thing. My son is special needs and needed a minute to adjust and calm down. He didn't need to be restrained.

Luckily the nurse at the E.R understood much better. The moment Ethan was wheeled into the room, she said that she would give us a few minutes to settle down before she asked questions and checked for vitals. I was thankful for that. Than Tobias came into the room, and without one word he mimicked my motions to Ethan and I from the other side of the bed. I could physically feel myself relax. Some how we all got through it all. We were alive and safe.

After a few minutes of just being embraced in silence. Tobias was the first one to speak up. "Tris?" I lifted my head from Ethan's shoulder, glancing up at Tobias.

I silently asked him "What is it?"

"I don't want to wait any longer to be married. I want you and I want Ethan forever and always. Would you marry me this weekend?" He asked. At first I didn't know what to say. I know we were moving fast. Technically we haven't even been together a week. But it didn't feel that way to us. To us we felt like this was a step long over due. We knew what we wanted...

"Yes. Tobias I would love to marry you." I smiled and caressed his right cheek with my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Than he looked down at the sudden calmed, Ethan. "I love you too kiddo."

Of course things got little awkward when Tobias had realized that he had slept once with the Doctor that was treating Ethan. We couldn't get out of there fast enough. I couldn't stop the feeling that while my son was having his mental breakdowns and being tortured.. His doctor was standing there eye fucking my Fiance.

We were married three days later, on a Sunday. Tobias and I took Friday off to go down and file for a marriage license. While we were there we also filed for the proceedings to strip Eric of his parental rights to Ethan.

Since we both agreed not to make such a big deal about the wedding... we agreed to keep it small. We just wanted it to be us three. After all that's all that mattered in the end of the day. Tobias had found a licensed Ordained Minister online who was available and agreed to marry us. It was all very easy, we met him in Lurie Gardens. Found a nice shaded spot and said our vows. I loved that Tobias insisted on including Ethan in our vows. He presented Ethan with a special brooded pocket watch, on the front was branded a TREX, on the inside it said Ethan's future name "Ethan Ryan Eaton, roaring through time."

Afterwords we agreed to having lunch with Zeke and Shauna at a local restaurant called the Purple Pig. It was the best day of my life... I couldn't imagine how it could get any better.

That night when Ethan was finally asleep. Tobias and I finally made love for the first time. I loved the way he took his time with me. He was slow and sensual when I needed him to be. Making sure I was ok, and not hurting. I have to say... he is a pretty big boy. Nothing to what I encountered with Eric. His stamina in bed is off the charts. We barely slept that night. There was no rush that night, we explored each other bodies thoroughly. I never knew something like that existed. After that night our first night together it was insane. It became as if we were living separate lives. Parents and responsible adults during the day, sex addicts by night. The moment Ethan's eyes would close, our bedroom door would automatically lock. Cloths would be ripped off of each other's bodies. We couldn't get enough of each other. To be honest still can't. I can't imagine a day when I won't crave for Tobias' body to be with me, inside me.

I have continued working at D.A.A with Tobias. Even thought Tobias offered for me to stay at home, or even go back to school. I decided to stay working beside him. I loved being able to be near him and still work. Not to mention those special long lunches we took.

The week followed after our wedding we continued our proceedings to have Eric's rights stripped and the process for Tobias to adopt Ethan. At first Eric refused to sign his rights off. It forced us to have to stand before a judge and have them make the rightful decision. The process was long and frustrating. But in the end the Judge ruled in what was best for Ethan was for Tobias to adopt him and Eric to be stripped of his rights.

As for Eric, he was charged with several counts of child endangerment, child kidnapping, assault, and use of a deadly weapon. Eric pleaded guilty for a lesser punishment of twenty years instead of life.

I still keep in touch in Lauren. I am pleased that she finally sought out counseling for her and her daughter. She divorced Eric two weeks ago. Her and I have been talking about having the kids get together a couple times a year. After all they are siblings and should at least get to know each other. The last time I spoke to her though, she did mention she might think about moving to Chicago, so Kelly could be closer to her brother. But nothing is set in stone yet.

Shauna and Zeke finally set a date to get married. We will be attending their wedding come Valentines day. Shauna finally threatened him to set the date, seeing that had been engaged long enough. I can't blame her.

Life can't get any sweeter, I have a wonderful husband and wonderful healthy son. What more could I ask for?

* * *

**Two years later **

**Tobias P.O.V **

It's not surprise to many that I never believed in love or marriage for that matter. The way I was raised had shown me that love just opens door so those can hurt you.

I know at some point my mother did love and cherish my father. Just like at some point he loved and cherished my mother. Even though that love made me, that love also created hate and rage. I witness so many horrifying things, things I would never want to put anyone through. Those events made me cold hearten and build walls to block me from getting hurt and hurting others. After all you cant get hurt if you never allowed them in. But Tris wouldn't have that... she saw those walls as kicked them down. I know I would never do anything to hurt her or our family. Not like what I witnessed with the family that I was born into. So I had to take a chance on love, on her. I want to love and cherish her. I wanted to fill our house with the love that we made together.

I remember like it was yesterday... We had been married for seven months, we were happy. Suddenly Tris wasn't feeling well. I was instantly worried, the thought that something serious could be wrong with her. That I might loose her. Tris thought I was paranoid, over reacting. But she refused to go to the doctors. I sent her home, told her I would pick up Ethan on my way home. I wanted her to go to bed and rest. But when I got home, she was no where to be found. She wasn't on the couch, or on our bed. I started to panic. Where could she have gone? I finally found her puking her guts out in the master bathroom.

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out." I had demanded her. There was no way she was going to change my mind. I knew something wasn't right. She was just trying to down play it. After all she is my stubborn wife, always takes care of everyone else needs and forgets her own.

"Tobias... I'm ok. Really. I don't need to go to the hospital." She said but she was so weak, she could barely left her head.

"That's b.s. And you know it. You can barely move. Something is wrong, Tris. I'm taking you to the hospital rather you like it or not." I had said. There was no way I was backing down. I turned to get her a change of clean cloths. While I was at it, I thought about calling Shauna, asking her to come over and watch Ethan. I didn't want to add the sight his mother in the care of Doctors to his anxiety.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" Tris asked as she came shuffling out of the bathroom making her way to the bed. She looked so pale, the sight of her just added more concern to pile. At that point I didnt care if I had to throw her on my back... She was going to the hospital.

"Calling Shauna, have her come over and sit with Ethan while I take you to the hospital. Here put these on." I was no longer asking. I was demanding.

"Tobias, stop. Put the phone down. I don't need to go to the hospital." She lets out a long sigh. "I already knows whats wrong with me." She says looking down at her hands that is sitting on her lap. She has one leg under her, while the other leg hung off the bed. Even sick, and in PJS, with her hair in a messy bun.. She took my breath away. Wait! Did she said she knew what was wrong with her and she didn't tell me. She let me worry, when she knew. Was it that serious that she didn't tell me?

"What? You know whats causing this and you didn't tell me?" I moved taking a seat next to her, holding both her hands between my own. " Love, whats going on?" I asked, I remember feeling so desperate to know, and how to fix it. What if I couldn't?

"I didn't know how to tell you." She began, she still couldn't look at me. I lifted her chin with a finger waiting for her to look at me and continue. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Tobias."

"What?"

So many thoughts ran through my head at once. The possibilities that my head might explode did occur to me. Pregnant. My wife, carrying my child. Our child. A new life that we created together, form the love we shared together.

Thoughts about Plan B and how I use to keep them under the sink in case condoms broke.. and how I throw all them away when I moved in with Tris and Ethan. Thoughts about the first time Tris and I made love with no protection. We were both little drunk, but the next morning no regrets. We were married after all. After that we didn't bother worrying about protection. I loved the thought of being inside her, no barrier between us. It was something new for me, I always wore condoms. It only made my cravings for her that much greater.

Pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Did she not want the baby? Was she scared to tell me? How I would react to the news?

"Love, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Because I... was scared." She admitted to me through sobs. She feared my reaction, the first two pregnancies she announced didn't turn out well. She knew I don't do kids, but I do Ethan. What if I couldn't do this baby? I had to explain to Tris, that I do Ethan because I love him. I love his mother. She is apart of him, there fore I love him. Just like she will be apart of this baby, and I would love him or her.

I did have my reservations about being a dad again. I wasn't around when Ethan was a baby, I had never had any experience with them. What if I did something wrong? What do they eat? How do I hold it? But Tris eased those reservation, just like I eased hers. We both agreed to work together as a team and always talk things out.

* * *

"Love, I'm home." I say. As I close the door behind me. I flip both locks on the door and place my bag in the floor. After we had Abby, Tris decided she wanted to stay home and care for the kids. She too wanted to experience things that she felt robbed when she had Ethan. She was a single mom trying to make ends meet. She missed so much. I didn't really care, I just wanted her and the kids to be happy and safe. If that meant her home with the kids or at work, it didn't matter.

When Abby was about six months old, we made the choice to move our family out to the suburbs instead of remaining in the heart of the city. We needed more room for our growing family. We bought a two story home with a picket fence. Zeke teased me for a long time, that I the never marring, never have kids type... Finally settled down and is living the American dream. The house, with a minivan in the driveway, my Volvo in the garage, two kids at home and a wife. I didn't care... For the first time in my life, I was more than happy and in love with my life.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Ethan says cheerfully. His arms are held open as he runs up to me for a hug.

"Hey, Buddy. You being a good boy today? Hows was school?" I ask encircling him in my arms, rocking us side to side motion.

"Good." He reply.

"Dadda! Dadda!" I look up and see a beautiful little girl, toddling her way to me. Her hair is blond and long, eyes are blueish-gray... Just like her mother. The rest is all me.

I lift the little girl in my arms, supporting her body on my right hip. While wrapping my other arm around Ethan. I begin to guide them farther into the house. "Where's Mommy? Huh?" I ask. But I already know. I can smell the different flavors coming from the kitchen. The little girl wiggles her way out of my arms, and runs off with Ethan at tow, stomping like a TREX.

When I turn the corner, I see her. Tris is standing at the stove. Her back is to me, but I know she knows I'm home. I close the gap that is between us and wrap my arms around her waist from the back. Letting my hands rest on her swollen pregnant belly. I bend down planting kisses her neck and inhaling her scent.

"I missed you today." I say softly to her.

"I miss you too, Honey. How was your day?" She says while slowly turning herself in my arms. When we are face to face I once again bend over, this time claiming her lips with my own.

"I hope you are not feeling too tired. I plan on locking our bedroom door tonight." I say staring into her eyes. I want to tell her how badly I want her right this minute. How I wish and long to always be inside her.

"Is that a promise?" She says adjust her arms to be closer to me.

"Always." I commit. I reclaim her lips with my own. "How's my baby boy today?" I ask her as my right hand rubs her swollen stomach.

"Mmm he is full of energy, keeps kicking my bladder." She says with a wide smile. I can feel what she means. I can feel small movements coming from the baby against my own body. Something about Tris being pregnant, this miracle inside her.

"I love you so much, Tris." I tell her.

"I love you too, Tobias." She says with love in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what baby?" She asks.

"For showing me what love truly means. For giving me the chance of a family, I never thought I wanted or needed. Thank you for loving me."

**Sometimes in life, you have to be brave and open your eyes and sometimes your heart.**

**The end!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Since this story was such a great success... I have decided to write a series of one shots for this story. There will be a sequel once I have reached ten shots in total and one of my two current stories are done! So if you enjoyed this story and want more please check out A rented family- One shots. Also if you aren't already following me please follow me... You will be able to receive notifications each time a new one shot is up, along with the sequel that is being brainstormed. **

**Please please please I ask.. leave me some kind of review. Reviews tell me that people are reading, there for I will continue to write them. It doesn't have to be anything specific. Anything like... yes, good, keep going. LOL **

**Take care and as always Happy Reading!**

**Trini**


End file.
